Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome I
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: "Potter-Black-Lupin, Harry !", appela McGonagall. Harry est abandonné par ses parents et confié aux Dursley. Sirius et Remus le récupèrent et l'adoptent, faisant de lui leur Héritier. Maintenant, il entre en Première Année à Poudlard, où il devra supporter ses parents biologiques et son célèbre jumeau.
1. Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpéeArmoise19541 (s'il reste des fautes, c'est elle qu'il faut frapper, pas moi ! xD)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

Alors, voilà le premier chapitre... Bon, il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais c'est pour planter le décor, on va dire.

Ah, et je tiens à préciser que dans chaque Tome, il y aura un chapitre Interlude, montrant le point de vue d'un personne de l'histoire en particulier. Dans ce Tome, ce sera le dernier chapitre, mais je préfère prévenir tout de suite.

Je posterais un chapitre par semaine, tous les samedis, donc...

Voilà, tous est dit... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Prologue_ , John Williams

 _Harry's Wondrous World_ , John Williams

 _Arrival Of Baby Harry_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Un :

Lord Voldemort monta les escaliers du Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow, s'étonnant de la stupidité du couple Potter. C'est connu, quand un Mage Noir veut tuer vos enfants, on les laisse seuls pendant la soirée. Heureusement que Peter lui avait dit où se trouvait la chambre des gamins, sinon, il se serait perdu.

Il sourit en pensant à la menace qu'il était sur le point d'exterminer. Comment pouvait-on croire qu'un bambin d'à peine un an pourrait le terrasser ? Quand Rogue lui avait rapporté la Prophétie, il avait cru à une blague, mais il avait finalement décidé d'aller tuer lui-même ces bambins en commençant par les Potter. Il tuerait Londubat plus tard…

Il arriva rapidement dans la chambre des enfants, constatant avec étonnement que l'un d'eux ne dormait pas. D'après ce que Peter lui avait dit, il s'agissait de l'aîné, Harry alors que son cadet ronflait comme un bienheureux dans le lit d'à côté.

Il leva sa baguette, tirant un sourire au bambin éveillé.

\- A nous deux, Harry Potter... souffla-t-il. _Avada Kedavra !_

Cependant, ce qui se passa le surpris plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son sort toucha Harry Potter au front, puis rebondi sur lui. Les dernières choses qu'il vit furent deux yeux émeraude. Quand le sort toucha le Mage Noir, une explosion retentit, faisant une brèche dans le toit. Un morceau tomba sur le deuxième enfant Potter, lui faisant une cicatrice en forme de croix sur le poignet droit.

Au même moment, une alarme retentissait dans le bureau du directeur à Poudlard, inquiétant les deux parents se trouvant là.

En arrivant sur place, ils virent un trou dans le toit, là où se trouvait la chambre de leurs fils. Ils s'y dirigèrent, Lily prenant Harry dans ses bras alors que James se chargeait de Tristan.

Les jumeaux étaient très différents du point de vue physique. Harry avait les cheveux noirs en bataille de son père et les yeux verts émeraude de sa mère, alors que Tristan avait les cheveux roux et lisses de sa mère et les yeux noisette de son père. Les parents virent rapidement les plaies sur le front d'Harry et sur le poignet de Tristan et les soignèrent du mieux qu'ils purent.

\- Albus... fit Lily, hésitante. C'est bien ce que je crois ?

Elle fixait un petit tas de poussière se trouvant non loin des lits des jumeaux.

\- En effet, Lily, répondit Dumbledore, il semblerait que l'un de vos fils ait vaincu Voldemort.

Dumbledore passa la main dans sa barbe, fixant les deux enfants. Il devait déterminer lequel avait vaincu le Mage Noir, pour le Plus Grand Bien. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Tristan, qui pleurait dans les bras de son père. Il était le cadet, celui né le plus près de la fin du septième mois. Oui, c'était forcément lui.

\- C'est Tristan qui l'a vaincu, annonça-t-il.

Immédiatement, Lily posa son aîné dans son lit pour aller réconforter son cadet, qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de son père. Un grand sourire étira son visage. Son bébé avait vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ! Il allait devenir l'un des plus puissants sorciers de leur temps !

\- Il faudrait séparer les jumeaux, à la fois pour protéger Harry de la puissance de son frère que pour éviter qu'il ne soit une gêne dans l'entraînement de Tristan, ajouta Dumbledore.

Les parents acquiescèrent rapidement, obnubilé par leur cadet. Il fut décidé qu'ils déposeraient Harry aux Dursley demain matin, le temps de tout préparer.

Le lendemain, après qu'ils eurent déposé Harry chez les Dursley, Sirius et Remus arrivèrent, la peur au ventre.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda immédiatement Sirius, cherchant des yeux son filleul.

\- Oui, tout va bien… fit James. Quand je pense que Peter nous a trahit !

\- Où est Harry ? demanda Remus.

 _En effet,._ pensa Sirius, o _ù était son filleul ?_

\- Nous avons dû le confier à ma sœur... dit Lily, tenant Tristan dans ses bras.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Sirius et Remus d'une même voix.

\- Vous avez abandonné votre fils ? Continua Sirius.

\- Pour le bien de Tristan ! Rétorqua James.

\- Et celui d'Harry, vous y pensez ? s'écria Remus.

\- Comment avez-vous osé abandonner votre fils ?! Continua Sirius, vociférant.

\- C'est pour le Plus Grand Bien ! S'exclama Lily.

\- Le Plus Grand Bien ?! Répéta Remus, ahuri. Quels parents êtes-vous pour sacrifier votre fils comme ça ?! Ne vous attendez pas à me revoir, _Potter_ !

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

\- Remus à raison, ajouta Sirius, vous ne méritez pas votre fils ! Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir !

Et Sirius suivit le même chemin que son ami avait pris quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Que fait-on pour Harry ? demanda Remus dès qu'il sortit.

\- On va le chercher, décida Sirius, je me souviens où habite la sœur de Lily.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et les fit transplaner tous les deux à Little Whinging, dans le Surrey. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison bien entretenue et coquette. Ils se postèrent discrètement devant la fenêtre, essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait un couple dans un salon, ainsi qu'un bébé qui ressemblait à un cachalot. Mais aucune trace d'Harry.

\- Pétunia, fit l'homme, tu ne peux pas faire taire cet enfant ?

En effet, ils entendaient des pleurs de bébé, venant de la pièce d'à côté.

\- Je l'ai déjà mis dans le placard sous l'escalier, je ne peux rien faire de plus, fit remarquer la dites Pétunia.

\- Le placard sous l'escalier ? répéta Remus dans un murmure. On ne peut pas laisser Harry chez ces gens, Sirius !

\- C'est prévu, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Sirius. Reste là, il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose. Ne t'en fait pas, ce soir, on récupère Harry.

Remus acquiesça, se jetant un Sortilège de Désillusion pour continuer à espionner ces gens. Sirius, lui, transplana devant Gringott's.

Dès qu'il entra dans la banque, un gobelin le mena au bureau de celui qui se chargeait des comptes des Black, dont Sirius était l'Héritier.

\- Lord Black, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, fit son conseiller

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Gadrock, fit Sirius. J'aimerais que cette conversation reste confidentielle, si cela est possible.

\- Aucun problème, fit le gobelin en appuyant sur un bouton, activant les charmes de confidentialité. Que puis-je pour vous, Lord Black ?

\- J'aimerais avoir la liste des propriétés des Black, fit Sirius. J'aimerais aussi ouvrir un nouveau coffre, dans lequel je voudrais que vous placiez assez de Gallions pour pouvoir bien vivre sans travailler pendant deux ans.

\- Bien, fit le Gobelin, faisant apparaître des parchemins sur son bureau. Voici la liste de toutes vos propriétés dans le monde et les papiers pour le compte.

\- Merci, dit Sirius en prenant la plume, commençant à remplir les papiers. Pouvez-vous me dire combien j'ai de propriétés en France, je vous prie ?

Le Gobelin acquiesça, se mettant à chercher.

Dès que Sirius eu fini de remplir ses papiers, il se tourna vers le Gobelin, attendant la réponse.

\- Vous en avez trois, fit ce dernier. Une dans le Sud de la France, vers Aix-en-Provence, une autre dans la région Bourguignonne et une dernière non loin de Beaubâtons et de l'Allée de la Magie, qui est l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse. C'est celle-ci qui a les meilleures protections.

\- Bien, fit Sirius, lui donnant ses papiers. J'aimerais que le compte que je viens d'ouvrir soit accessible à partir de la banque Gringott's de France.

Le Gobelin acquiesça.

\- J'aimerais aussi faire de Harry James Potter mon Héritier, dit Sirius. Faites qu'il hérite de toute la fortune des Black si jamais il m'arrivait malheur. Et faites que Remus Lupin ait une procuration sur cet héritage si jamais Harry était encore mineur.

\- En faisant cela, Harry James Potter deviendra Harry James Potter-Black, fit remarquer le Gobelin, faisant sourire Sirius. Souhaitez-vous être considéré comme le tuteur légal d'Harry James Potter-Black ?

\- C'est possible ? demanda Sirius en se redressant.

\- En effet, si vous apportez la preuve à Gringott's que ses parents sont inaptes à cette fonction, dit le Gobelin.

\- Serait-il possible de faire ça sans que personne ne le découvre ? demanda Sirius. Pas même James et Lily Potter ?

\- En effet, il nous suffira de faire transférer le dossier au Ministère le plus discrètement possible, tout en sachant qu'Amelia Bones n'a aucune obligation d'en faire part aux parents. Il suffit de le lui demander.

\- Faites cela, alors, décida Sirius. Pour la preuve, James et Lily Potter viennent d'abandonner Harry à des Moldus pour s'occuper exclusivement de leur cadet Tristan.

Sirius fit une pause, essayant de contrôler sa fureur.

\- Voulez-vous voir mon souvenir de l'évènement ?

\- S'il vous plaît, dit Gadrock en sortant sa Pensine

Sirius s'exécuta, plaçant le souvenir dans la Pensine de son conseiller, qui le regarda immédiatement.

\- Nous mettrons une copie du souvenir dans le dossier pour Amelia Bones avec une note indiquant que vous souhaitez la plus grande discrétion pour cette affaire. Etant donné qu'Harry Potter est l'aîné, il restera l'Héritier Potter, même en habitant avec vous, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude.

Le Gobelin fit venir les différentes parties du dossier.

\- Serait-il possible de mettre un second tuteur ? demanda Sirius, faisant acquiescer le Gobelin. Remus Lupin.

Le Gobelin inscrivit le nom.

\- Harry James Potter deviendra dans quelques heures Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin. Je précise qu'avec ces trois héritages, cet enfant est l'Héritier le plus riche de Grande Bretagne.

Sirius sourit, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à cet enfant.

\- Bien, je vous remercie de votre aide, Gadrock, dit-il en se levant. Ce fut un plaisir.

\- De même, Lord Black, fit le Gobelin avec un sourire. Je vous envoie un hibou dès que j'ai des nouvelles de Mrs Bones.

Sirius acquiesça, sortant du bureau puis de la Banque, puis il transplana pour le Ministère. Arrivant dans l'Atrium, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, prenant la direction du Bureau de Recensement.

\- Monsieur ? interrogea la guichetière en le voyant.

\- Sirius Black. J'aimerais m'enregistrer comme Animagus, dit-il

\- Je vous apporte le formulaire, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un bureau.

Il acquiesça, songeant que cela empêcherais qui que ce soit, James le premier, de l'attaquer là-dessus. Il remplit rapidement le formulaire et se rendit compte en sortant que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il transplana pour rejoindre Remus.

\- Sirius ! s'exclama celui-ci en le voyant. Où étais-tu ? Cela fait des heures que tu es parti !

\- Je suis allé à Gringott's pour faire de nous les tuteurs d'Harry et de lui notre Héritier, expliqua Sirius. Ensuite, j'ai regardé les propriétés que les Black ont en France. Et pour finir, je suis allé me faire enregistrer comme Animagus pour être sûr que James ne pourrait pas m'attaquer là-dessus.

Remus acquiesça, un peu dépassé par les évènements.

\- Bien, allons récupérer Harry, maintenant, dit-il. Les Dursley sont partis dîner en ville il y a une demi-heure et le laissant seul. _Alohomora !_

La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit, puis Sirius répéta le sort sur la porte du placard sous l'escalier. Harry était là, dans un petit landau. Le bambin ouvrit rapidement les yeux.

\- Pa'mol ! Lu'ard ! dit-il avec un sourire

Sirius eut un large sourire et prit son filleul dans ses bras.

\- Lunard, je te présente Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin !

Remus sourit à son tour, heureux.

Ils sortirent de la maison en refermant les portes, puis Sirius les fit transplaner chez lui.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :D

Pour ce qui est de la façon dont Harry a survécu au Sortilège de Mort, cela sera expliqué dans le Tome IV, voir le début du Tome V, je ne sais pas encore.

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	2. Onzième Anniversaire

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : melu49, elo-didie, loloyo, Lilireyna, Aliana lougia, keloush, AngeLunaBlack, Rose-Eliade, Caliypsoo, scpotter, Alycia Panther, Eylae, Caliste, Akuma Pur White, tsumy-malnewca, Danielle, shizuka, Mouflette, Amista, Cristal de glace, Guest, Guest, nathydemon, ausyam80, EpeeArmoise19541, Lolita, niakara, EldaThren, Mini-Yuya, Black Jo, PlumeRose23092002, soln996, luffynette, shenendoahcalyssa, Woubidou, Ijiini, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** :

 _Danielle_ : Merci pour la review, et voilà la suite ! :)

 _Shizuka_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D La suite est là !

 _Mouflette_ : Je suis contente que le début te plaise ! :D Pour ce qui est que ce genre d'histoire soit généralement non fini et parte dans tous les sens... Je commence à écrire le Tome IV et j'ai déjà de nombreuses idées pour les Tomes suivants, donc je t'assure qu'elle sera fini. Si elle part dans tous les sens ? Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre, n'étant pas objective, mais tu peux toujours demander à ma Bêta, qui est la seule autre personne à avoir lu les Tomes II et III ! Pour ce qui est de savoir si Harry sera en couple, oui, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! x) Ce sera un couple hétéro, désolé si tu voulait un Drarry ! :P Pour ce qui est de sa future petite-amie, je pense que tu ne mettras pas longtemps à deviner ! Si je te le disais, cela ne serait pas drôle ! :O En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

 _Amista_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Cristal de glace_ : Déjà, merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de tes questions, tu trouveras la plupart de tes réponses dans ce chapitre !

 _Guest (_ _avant de parler du tome IV se serait bien que nous lecteurs puissions avoir la suite du tome I ! :))_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) J'ai mentionné le Tome IV pour qu'on évite de me poser la question "Comment Harry a-t-il survécu au Sortilège de Mort sans le sacrifice de sa mère ?". Je préfère le dire tout de suite et ne pas avoir à le répéter, en fait ! ^^

 _Guest (_ _Coucou. Bon debut d'histoire mais j'attend la suite pour me prononcer pkus avant car bien souvent les histoires partent en live ! Â bientôt)_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de savoir si mon histoire va partir en live... Je te conseille la même chose que Mouflette, va demander à ma Bêta ! xD

 _Ausyam80_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de la tête des Potter en apprenant la nouvelle identité d'Harry, il faudra attendre le Chapitre Quatre pour cela ! ;)

 _Lolita_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est des autres Tomes, ils ne sont pas encore publiés ! xD

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, où Harry va sur le Chemin de Traverse, obtient sa Baguette et se fait deux nouveaux amis ! :D

Bonne lecture... :)

* * *

 _Diagon Alley_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

Harry se réveilla dans sa chambre du Manoir Black en France. Aujourd'hui, il avait onze ans ! Sirius et Remus ne pourraient plus dire qu'il était un gamin !

Il s'étira et s'assit sur son lit, regardant autour de lui. Sa chambre était immense, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Il avait un grand lit deux places, un bureau, une armoire et tout un espace où lui et Sirius imaginaient le plus de farces possibles.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais manqué de rien, il n'était pas non plus pourri gâté. Remus avait toujours voulu qu'il mérite ce qu'il avait, et Sirius avait également voulu qu'Harry ne devienne pas un gamin pourri gâté comme James l'avait été à son âge.

Bien entendu, Sirius et Remus ne lui avait jamais caché son passé, ni que ses parents l'avaient abandonné en faveur de son jumeau, Tristan, que la communauté anglaise surnommait le Survivant.

Il se leva, s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine, où Sirius et Remus étaient déjà attablés en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire, gamin ! s'exclama Sirius, faisant soupirer son filleul.

\- Quand arrêteras-tu de m'appeler gamin, Patmol ? questionna Harry.

\- Probablement jamais, soupira Remus. Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry.

\- Merci, Lunard, fit Harry avec un sourire. Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ?

Mais avant qu'aucun de ses tuteurs ne puissent répondre, une chouette entra par la fenêtre ouverte du Manoir, se posant devant Harry et lui tendant sa patte. Harry prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et la lit à voix hautes.

 _Cher M. Potter-Black-Lupin_

 _Vous possédez d'ores et déjà une inscription au Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie. Veuillez prendre note que la rentrée se fera le 1_ _er_ _septembre et que vous devrez prendre le Poudlard Express à 11 heures à la gare de King's Cross, voie 9_ _3_ _/_ _4_ _._

 _Professeur McGonagall, Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard._

\- Il y a aussi le billet de train et la liste des fournitures pour Poudlard, dit Harry. Vous ne vouliez pas m'inscrire à Beaubâtons ?

\- Si, mais apparemment, cela ne va pas être possible, dit Remus. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux, après tout.

\- Et puis comme ça tu pourras embêter Tristan ! ricana Sirius.

\- Pas faux, remarqua Harry avec un sourire machiavélique.

Ils sourirent et décidèrent de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi, sous Glamour pour ne pas être reconnu par les Potter si jamais ils les croisaient.

La matinée se passa calmement, Harry faisant son entraînement quotidien, c'est-à-dire course, musculation ainsi que des arts martiaux sur des mannequins.

A quatorze heures, ils se dirigèrent au Ministère de la Magie Français pour emprunter les Cheminées Internationales, direction, le Ministère de la Magie Anglais. Une fois dans le bâtiment anglais, ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, Remus prenant Harry avec lui.

Ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers Gringott's pour prendre de l'argent pour payer ses fournitures puis ils décidèrent de se séparer.

\- Tu vas commencer par les vêtements, décida Remus. Pendant ce temps-là, nous, on va aller chercher tes livres à Fleury & Bott.

Harry acquiesça, soupirant. Il détestait faire du shopping !

En entrant chez Mme Guipure, il eut à peine le temps de dire qu'il venait pour Poudlard qu'il fut placé sur un tabouret, les bras écartés tandis qu'une couturière s'affairait autour de lui.

\- Tu vas à Poudlard ? demanda une voix.

Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, se retrouvant en face d'un garçon métis qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que lui.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Première Année, fit l'autre en tendant sa main. Je me présente, Blaise Zabini.

\- Harry, dit-il en la serrant.

Blaise haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

\- Alors, tu penses être dans quelle Maison ?

\- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Harry. Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor, ainsi que mes deux parrains, mais eux pensent que je serais à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle. Et toi ?

\- Serpentard, je pense, dit Blaise. Tu aimes le Quidditch ?

\- Mes parrains m'ont appris à voler depuis que je suis assez âgé pour tenir sur deux jambes, rigola Harry. Ils pensent que je suis doué, mais vu que je n'ai pas de point de comparaison, je ne sais pas. Pour ce qui est du Quidditch International, mon équipe préféré est Les Harpies de Holyhead, ou encore les Tornades de Tutchill.

\- Moi, je préfère les Tornades, fit Blaise. Par contre, j'aime bien voler, mais pas au point de faire partie de l'équipe de la Maison où je serais. Je préfère les échecs ou la Bataille Explosive.

\- J'adore la Bataille Explosive ! Je n'ai jamais perdu ! s'exclama Harry.

Il continua à parler avec Blaise le temps que la couturière finisse, puis il lui promit de le rejoindre dans le Poudlard Express.

En sortant, il se dirigea vers le marchand de Baguette. Sirius et Remus sauraient où le rejoindre.

En entrant dans la boutique, il se retrouva face à face avec les Potter, qui semblaient attendre que leur rejeton trouve une Baguette. Personne ne le remarqua, il s'assit donc pour attendre. Ollivander partit vers sa réserve, puis ramena une boîte noire contenant apparemment une autre Baguette que celles déjà essayées par ce cher Survivant.

Mais au moment où Tristan allait la prendre, la Baguette s'éleva dans les airs et se mit à briller avant de se diriger vers Harry, qui au moment où il l'attrapa, sentit une chaleur se propager de sa main à son bras. Des étincelles sortirent de la Baguette, comme pour montrer son contentement.

\- Cool ! fit Harry. Je n'aurais même plus besoin d'essayer des dizaines de Baguettes, maintenant !

Les quatre autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui, semblant surpris de le voir là.

\- Quand êtes-vous arrivé ici, jeune homme ? demanda doucement Ollivander.

\- Quand vous avez apporté cette Baguette, Monsieur, répondit poliment Harry.

\- Étrange, murmura le fabriquant de Baguette. Je pensais que cette Baguette irai au jeune M. Potter ici présent, mais apparemment, non.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous cru que cette Baguette irait à Tristan ? demanda James.

\- Parce que cette Baguette, voyez-vous M. Potter, contient une plume de Phénix, et ce Phénix a fourni une autre plume, une seule autre plume, pour une autre Baguette, il s'agissait de celle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, voyez-vous. Je trouvais logique que cette Baguette aille au Survivant, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Tristan. Vous voulez dire que ce type a volé _ma_ Baguette ?

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Potter, c'est la Baguette qui choisit son Sorcier, intervint froidement Harry. Cette Baguette m'a choisi, _moi_ , donc ce n'est pas la tienne, mais la mienne.

Harry fusilla Tristan du regard, puis se tourna vers Ollivander.

\- Combien coûte-t-elle ? Et quels sont ses constituants exacts ?

\- Sept Gallions, je vous prie jeune homme. Et pour vous répondre, cette Baguette fait 27,5 cm est en Bois de Houx et possède comme je l'ai dit une plume de Phénix. Elle est souple et facile à manier, fit Ollivander.

Harry le remercia pour ces informations, paya sa Baguette, fit un dernier sourire narquois à l'autre adolescent et sortit de la boutique, plutôt fier d'avoir pu remettre Tristan Je-Suis-Le-Survivant-Donc-Je-Vaux-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde Potter à sa place avant même d'arriver à Poudlard. C'est donc avec un sourire ravi qu'il rejoignit Sirius et Remus devant l'animalerie.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ce sourire ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Sirius.

\- Oh, je suis de bonne humeur parce que j'ai pu descendre un peu Potter de son piédestal, fit Harry.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Remus.

\- La Baguette qui me correspond est la Baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il. Ollivander allait la donner à Potter quand elle est littéralement venue vers moi.

\- Cela confirme nos soupçons, fit doucement Sirius.

En effet, ni lui ni Remus ne pensait que Tristan était le véritable le Survivant. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient entraîné Harry au Duel, aux Enchantements, à la Métamorphose et aux Potions depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Et sinon, ta séance chez Mme Guipure ?

\- Ca va, fit Harry. J'ai rencontré un type du nom de Blaise Zabini, il avait l'air sympa.

\- Tant que c'est pas Malfoy ou Potter, tu peux avoir tous les amis que tu veux, fit Sirius avec un sourire.

\- Bon, on va le chercher, cet animal ? demanda finalement Remus.

Ils entrèrent dans la Ménagerie Magique, se faisant tout de suite aborder par le vendeur.

\- Vous voulez un familier pour votre fils, Messieurs ?

\- Oui, fit Sirius.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose de précis, jeune homme ? s'enquit le vendeur.

\- J'aimerais avoir une chouette, fit Harry. Pour que je puisse envoyer des lettres.

Le vendeur acquiesça, le dirigeant vers les rayons où se trouvaient les chouettes et les hiboux. Harry regarda chacun d'entre eux, ne trouvant pas son bonheur. En regardant un hibou grand-duc, il croisa un regard ambre dans un miroir. Il se retourna, se retrouvant devant une chouette d'un blanc immaculé. Il sourit, il voulait cette chouette ! Il s'approcha, essayant de la caresser, ce que la chouette sembla apprécier.

\- Vous voulez cette chouette, jeune homme ? demanda le vendeur, qui l'observait depuis le début.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Une fois sa chouette payée, Harry ouvrit la cage, et l'animal se posa naturellement sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître.

\- Allez, rentrons à la maison, fit Sirius en sortant de l'animalerie

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, le suivant hors du magasin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

Harry à obtenu la fameuse Baguette, jumelle de celle de Voldemort, et s'est fait deux nouveaux amis, j'ai nommée Blaise et Hedwige (même si vous n'êtes pas encore censé savoir qu'il va appeler sa chouette comme ça ! :P)

Je tiens à préciser que dans mon histoire, l'homosexualité est complètement accepté dans le Monde Sorcier, même chez les Sangs-Purs, puisqu'une Potion permet d'avoir des enfants. Cela n'aura pas grande importance pour l'histoire, mais c'est juste pour expliquer pourquoi le vendeur parle d'Harry comme le fils de Sirius et Remus. Pour les sorciers, c'est devenu commun qu'un couple homosexuel ait des enfants. Même si Sirius et Remus ne sont pas un couple, et qu'Harry n'est que leur fils adoptif... Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, quoi ! ^^

La suite samedi prochain ! :D

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	3. Première rentrée

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Note de la Bêta :** Réponse totalement objective de la Bêta aux reviews qui demandent si ça part dans tous les sens : Ouais carrément ! Ça devient n'importe quoi et tout et tout... Bon ok, nan je déconne xD Pour le moment ça reste tout à fait cohérent, donc no panic xD

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : EpeeArmoise19541, stromtrooper2, Lilireyna, Lolita, nathydemon, scpotter, Rose-Eliade, AngeLunaBlack, Caliste, Niris, beyourselfHP, Guest, niakara, Le Poussin Fou, Aurelie Malfoy, Cherisch, Black Jo, Mini-Yuya, soln96, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Lolita_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Alors, mes autres chapitres ne sont pas beaucoup plus long (ou seulement légèrement alors), et c'est vrai, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans le Chapitre Deux. Cela sera (du moins je l'espère) un peu plus intéressant à partir de maintenant. Pour les descriptions physiques, voir plus bas ! :D Merci encore ! ;)

 _Guest (Niark niark niark, Tristan vient de prendre un gros coup dans son égo. Bon a part ça ravie de voir le 2em chapitre même si je le trouve trop court (j'oublie souvent que non, tous les auteurs ne font pas des chapitres de 5 000 mots). Pour le couples... ravie que ce ne soit pas du Drarry puisque...je suis allergique au yaoi... bon moi mise à part je te souhaite une bonne continuation et que l'inspiration soit avec toi.( ça sonne un peu comme " et que la force soit avec toi")_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Oui, pour les chapitres, j'ai du mal à dépasser les 2000 mots, désolée ! ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements, et que la Force soit avec toi également ! (a)

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

Alors, on m'a fait remarqué dans une review que vous n'aviez pas les descriptions physiques des personnages et il est vrai qu'à part celle d'Harry, qui sera au début du Chapitre Quatre, je n'ai pas pensé à vous décrire physiquement les autres. Je vais donc remédier à cela immédiatement.

 _Sirius Black (31 ans)_ : Homme grand, mince possédant un visage fin et aristocratique (on est un Black ou on ne l'est pas, hein !), des cheveux noirs ondulés lui tombant sur les épaules et des yeux bleus-gris malicieux.

 _Remus Lupin (31 ans)_ : Homme grand et mince (voir _trop_ mince) possédant un visage fin sur lequel se trouve quelques cicatrices (du aux pleines lunes), des cheveux blonds-roux et des yeux couleurs miels.

 _James Potter (31 ans)_ : Homme grand et mince, possédant des cheveux noirs de jais en batailles et des yeux noisette.

 _Lily Potter (31 ans)_ : Femme de taille moyenne, mince, possédant des cheveux roux lisses lui allant jusque dans le bas du dos, et des yeux verts émeraude en amande.

 _Tristan Potter (11 ans)_ : Garçon de taille moyenne, possédant des cheveux roux lisses et des yeux noisettes.

 _Blaise Zabini (11 ans)_ : Garçon de taille moyenne, à la peau noir-métis, et possédant des cheveux noirs courts et des yeux marron-chocolat-doré (oui, je sais, ses yeux sont de véritables arc-en-ciel... xD).

 _Hermione Granger (11 ans)_ : Fille plus grande que la moyenne, possédant des cheveux bruns touffus et des yeux chocolats.

 _Neville Londubat (11 ans)_ : Garçon plus grand que la moyenne, possédant un visage joufflu, des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux bleus.

 _Harry Potter-Black-Lupin (11 ans)_ : Vous y avez cru, hein ! :P Et bien non, vous ne serez que dans le prochain chapitre à quoi ressemble Harry ! ;)

Pour les autres personnages, je le ferais au fur et à mesure de leurs apparitions dans l'histoire !

Vous pouvez remercier Lolita pour ce petit intermède ! :)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Trois, où Harry retrouve Blaise, rencontre de nouvelles personnes et arrive à Poudlard ! :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Platform Nine & Three Quarters_, John Williams

 _Entry to the Great Hall_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Trois :

Le mois d'août passa rapidement pour Harry, Sirius et Remus. Ils emménagèrent Square Grimmaurd, pour qu'Harry ne soit pas seul en Angleterre. Harry s'entraîna quotidiennement, essayant sa nouvelle Baguette, étant donné que le Ministère ne pouvait pas le détecter Square Grimmaurd, grâce à un rituel trouvé dans la Bibliothèque des Black. La maison fut aussi entièrement nettoyée par leurs Elfes de Maison, dont un irait à Poudlard à la rentrée pour veiller sur Harry. Sirius et Remus lui expliquèrent où se trouvaient les cuisines, la Salle sur Demande et la plupart des passages secrets dans le château.

Enfin, le 1er septembre arriva. A dix heures cinquante-cinq, Harry arrivait sur le quai en courant, Sirius les ayant mis en retard en prenant une heure pour s'habiller. Harry déboula sur le quai avec sa valise et sa chouette Hedwige. Il dit rapidement au revoir à Sirius et Remus, leur promettant de leur envoyer une lettre demain au plus tard et monta dans le train, cherchant un compartiment vide.

Il ouvrit une porte, croyant le compartiment vide, mais il tomba sur Blaise, qui lisait un livre de Potions.

\- Blaise ! s'exclama Harry, recevant un haussement de sourcil. Ah oui, excuse-moi. C'est moi, Harry, mais j'avais une autre apparence quand on s'est vu au Chemin de Traverse.

\- C'est ta vraie apparence, cette fois-ci ? demanda Blaise en souriant et en refermant son livre.

\- Oui oui, fit Harry avec un petit rire.

\- Pourquoi tu changes d'apparence comme ça ? demanda Blaise, curieux.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant… dit-il en sortant sa baguette et en jetant un _Collaporta_ sur la porte. Désolé, mais je préfère que personne ne nous entende.

Blaise ne fit qu'acquiescer, sa curiosité augmentant.

\- Je suis né sous le nom d'Harry Potter, commença Harry. Je suis le frère jumeau de Tristan. Mais après l'attaque de Voldemort, mes parents m'ont abandonné sur conseil de Dumbledore pour que je ne sois pas une gêne pour leur précieux Survivant. Ils m'avaient déposé devant la maison de la sœur de ma mère, qui est une moldue. Mais mon parrain Sirius Black n'a pas voulu les laisser faire. Lui et Remus Lupin m'ont récupéré, adopté et fait de moi leur Héritier. Mon nouveau nom est Harry Potter-Black-Lupin.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es à la fois l'Héritier des Potter et des Black ? s'exclama Blaise.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça Harry.

\- Mais ça fait de toi le plus riche Héritier de la Grande-Bretagne !

\- Cela n'avait pas échappé à mes tuteurs, fit Harry avec un sourire.

\- Et du coup, tu habites à Londres ? demanda Blaise.

\- J'ai passé mon enfance en France, dans un des Manoir Black près de Beaubâtons, mais quand on a reçu mon inscription pour Poudlard, on a déménagé au Manoir Black qui se trouve à Londres. Et toi ?

\- Ma mère et moi habitons à Londres, au Manoir Zabini, qui est non loin du Chemin de Traverse, dit Blaise. D'ailleurs, tu as vu dans le journal la tentative de cambriolage à Gringott's ?

\- Ouais, j'ai vu, fit Harry, se souvenant de l'étonnement de Sirius et Remus. Il faut être stupide pour croire que l'on pourrait voler quelques chose à Gringott's.

\- Surtout que le coffre était vide, fit Blaise.

\- Moi je dis, celui qui l'a vidé a un bon sens du timing, parce que sinon l'objet aurait été volé, dit Harry, faisant acquiescer Blaise.

\- Mais où cet objet aurait-il pu être emmené ? se demanda tout haut Blaise. Gringott's est le lieu le plus sûr de la Grande-Bretagne, à part Poudlard, peut-être.

Ils continuèrent de parler, jusqu'à ce que l'on toque à la porte de leur compartiment. Harry débloqua la porte, laissant entrer une fille avec de longs cheveux brun et touffus et des yeux chocolat.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, fit-elle, mais vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville Londubat a perdu le sien.

\- Non, désolé, fit Blaise.

\- Attend, je vais voir si je peux le faire revenir, fit Harry en sortant sa baguette. _Accio crapaud de Neville !_

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, la jeune fille semblant découragée, quand un crapaud arriva, se plaçant directement dans la main d'Harry.

\- Tiens ! dit-il en le tendant à la jeune fille.

\- Ouah, fit-elle en le fixant. Je ne savais pas que ce sort existait ! Il n'est pas dans le Manuel de Première Année !

\- C'est normal, intervint Blaise. C'est un sort du niveau de Quatrième Année ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ce genre de sort !

\- Sirius et Remus m'entraînent depuis plusieurs années, répondit-il.

\- C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

\- Blaise Zabini, fit le métis.

\- Harry, fit l'autre adolescent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, confuse.

\- Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Blaise avec un sourire. Tu sauras son nom à la Répartition.

Hermione acquiesça, lui dit encore merci pour le crapaud et les laissa en leur disant qu'ils devraient mettre leur robe de sorcier.

Peu de temps après, le train s'arrêta. Blaise et Harry descendirent.

\- Les Premières Années ! Par ici les Premières Années !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le géant qui les appelait, qui les conduisit vers le lac.

\- Quatre par barque ! s'exclama le géant.

Harry et Blaise en partagèrent une, ils furent ensuite rejoints par Hermione et un garçon au visage joufflu.

\- Les garçons, fit Hermione, je vous présente Neville Londubat. Neville, voici Blaise Zabini et Harry. C'est lui qui a retrouvé Trevor.

\- Merci, Harry ! fit Neville.

\- Au prochain tournant, vous apercevrez Poudlard !

Un grand 'WAHOOUU' retentit quand le château apparut devant eux. Ils sortirent des barques une fois la berge atteinte. Harry prit Trevor, pour être sûr que Neville ne l'oublierait pas.

Le géant tapa trois fois sur les grandes portes. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent rapidement, laissant apparaître une femme d'âge mûr portant des lunettes carrées et ayant un chignon serré.

\- Les Premières Années, Professeur McGonagall, fit le géant.

\- Merci, Hagrid, fit la Professeur. Suivez-moi, jeunes gens.

Elle les conduisit dans le Hall, puis dans une petite pièce attenante.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, fit-elle. Dans quelques minutes se tiendra la cérémonie de la Répartition. Chacun de vous sera répartit dans une des Quatre Maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou Serpentard. Chacune de ces Maisons possède sa propre noblesse et a engendré de grands sorciers. Votre Maison sera comme une seconde famille. Si vous enfreignez le règlement, votre Maison perdra des points, au contraire, si vous respectez correctement les règles, votre Maison gagnera des points. La Maison ayant le plus de point à la fin de l'année se verra attribuée la Coupe de Quatre Maisons. Vous avez des questions ?

Personne ne dit rien, laissant le silence planer.

\- Bien, restez ici, je vais voir si tout est prêt.

\- Mon frère m'a dit qu'il allait falloir faire des tests pour être répartit, fit un rouquin.

\- Des tests ? bredouilla Hermione, clairement stressée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, mon parrain m'a dit que c'était un chapeau magique qui nous répartissait, la calma Harry.

Hermione eu un sourire alors que le Professeur McGonagall revenait les chercher.

\- La Répartition va commencer, suivez-moi.

Ils s'exécutèrent, se retrouvant dans une grande salle avec tous les autres élèves. Harry repéra ses deux parents biologiques à la table des Professeurs, et se demanda intérieurement ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

\- C'est un plafond magique, souffla Hermione. C'est écrit dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

Harry acquiesça, regardant le chapeau posé sur le tabouret à côté de McGonagall. Tout le monde regardait le chapeau, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Puis une ouverture se forma, comme une bouche.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à c'que l'on voit_

 _Installez-moi sur votre tête_

 _Et j'vous direz ce qui j'y vois._

 _Si à Serdaigle vous allez_

 _Les érudits, vous rejoignez_

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les hardis et les plus fort_

 _Si à Serpentard, vous êtes destiné_

 _Ruse et ambition, vous possédez_

 _Si votre loyauté est certaine_

 _Poufsouffle vous accueillera sans peine._

\- Dès que j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez et je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête, et vous serez répartit dans les différentes Maisons, fit McGonagall. Abbot, Hannah !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Bones, Susan !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Boot, Terry !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Brocklehurst, Mandy !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Brown, Lavande !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Bulstrode, Millicent !

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Corner, Mickael !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Crabbe, Vincent !

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Davis, Tracey !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Finch-Flinchey, Justin !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Finnigan, Seamus !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Granger, Hermione !

Hermione se précipita sur l'estrade, faisant sourire Harry.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Goyle, Gregory !

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Greengass, Daphnée !

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Londubat, Neville !

Neville se dirigea doucement vers le Choixpeau, tenant Trevor dans ses mains.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

Neville eut un immense sourire et rejoignit Hermione à la table des Rouges et Or.

\- MacDougal, Morąg !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- MacMillan, Ernest !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Malfoy, Draco !

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Moon, Laura !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Nott, Theodore !

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Parkinson, Pansy !

\- SERPENTARD !

\- Patil, Padma !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Patil, Parvati !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Perks, Sally-Ann !

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

\- Potter, Tristan !

\- _Le_ Potter ? s'étonna une voix, faisant rouler des yeux à Harry.

Le Survivant s'avança, faisant régner le silence autour de lui. Il mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de prendre sa décision.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Rouges et Or éclata, faisant le plus de bruit possible.

\- _Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !_ scandèrent-ils tout en applaudissant.

Le Professeur McGonagall sourit, regarda sa liste, releva les yeux avant de les reposer sur sa liste avec précipitation et de rester figée, la bouche ouverte.

\- Vous allez bien, Minerva ? intervint Dumbledore.

\- Oui, tout va bien, Albus. C'est juste le prochain nom qui m'a étonné.

Le Professeur McGonagall prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin, Harry !

* * *

Alors, tout d'abord, sachez que la chanson du Choixpeau, c'est moi qui l'est écrite... Alors vous pouvez critiquez, je ne suis pas très douée comme poète et j'assume, mais vous ne pouvez pas me la piquer, hein ! ^^ Enfin, pas avant de m'avoir demandé. ;)

Autre chose : oui, Harry est est en avance par rapport à l'apprentissage de la Magie (je ne vous apprend pas que le Sortilège d'Attraction est du niveau d'un Quatrième Année), mais comme je l'ai mis dans le Chapitre Deux, Sirius et Remus l'ont entraîné. Il y à également une autre raison pour laquelle Harry a voulu devenir plus fort, mais vous la découvrirez plus tard (dans le Tome II, pour être exact).

Et oui, j'ai mis les noms de tous les Premiers Années pour la Répartition, ce qui ne sert pas à grand-chose (voir à rien du tout, je vous l'accorde), mais j'avais envie, cherchez pas à comprendre, je suis folle (mais j'assume entièrement !) ! :D

A la semaine prochaine (le 23/05) pour le Chapitre Quatre ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	4. Harry Potter-Black-Lupin

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : scpotter, EldaThren, Noooo Aime, Caliypsoo, Rose-Eliade, Alycia Panther, AngeLunaBlack, nathydemon, stormtrooper2, shizuka, aya31, Black Jo, ausyam80, Toreko, Aurelie Malfoy, Amista, Rubyy, Alice Nagini Riddle, Mini-Yuya, gigi35, adenoide, soln96, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Shizuka_ : Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là ! :D

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Ausyam80_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Oui, la tête de McGonagall en appelant Harry aurait été drôle à voir ! x)

 _Amista_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Oui, la coupure du Chapitre au moment où Harry allait passer sous le Choixpeau était faite exprès ! :P Pour ce qui est d'Hermione, je pense qu'elle essayait de se rendre utile, en recherchant Trevor dans tout le train. ;)

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

Je continue donc avec la description des personnages que vous allez rencontrez dans ce chapitre ! Cela va surement vous donner des indications pour la Maison d'Harry, mais ce n'est pas très grave...

 _Adrian Ackerley (15 ans)_ : Adolescent plutôt grand pour son âge, possédant des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus.

 _Sarah Moon (15 ans)_ : Adolescente grande pour son âge, possédant de longs cheveux bruns lui allant jusque dans le milieu du dos et des yeux azurs.

 _Daphnée Greengass (11 ans)_ : Fille de taille moyenne, possédant des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus-verts.

 _Draco Malfoy (11 ans)_ : Garçon de taille moyenne, possédant des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris et un nez pointu (Draco, quoi ! :P)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Quatre ! Où Harry fait enfin face à ses parents biologiques, et où il se fait de nouveaux amis, aussi !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Quatre :

Harry fit un sourire à Blaise puis s'avança en direction de l'estrade, en surprenant plus d'un. En effet, son apparence n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle d'un Potter. Ses cheveux étaient toujours noir, mais ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et n'étaient pas ébouriffés et contrairement à son géniteur et à Tristan, il ne portait pas de lunettes, un Médicomage ayant réglé le problème de ses yeux dès son plus jeune âge.

\- Hey ! fit Tristan de la table des Gryffondor. Qui es-tu pour utiliser le nom de Potter ?

Harry le fixa quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Tu ne sais pas _qui_ je suis ? fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Cela ne m'étonne même pas. Je suis ton frère jumeau, Potter. Tes parents m'ont abandonné après l'attaque de Voldemort à nos un an. Ils voulaient me placer chez des Moldus mais Sirius et Remus en ont décidé autrement et m'ont emmené. Ils sont devenus mes tuteurs et moi leur Héritier à tous les deux.

\- Mes parents ne feraient jamais ça ! s'exclama Tristan.

\- _Ah ?_ feignit de s'étonner Harry. Et bien demande leur et on verra s'ils te disent la vérité.

Il se plaça sur le tabouret, et attendit. McGonagall lui posa finalement le Choixpeau sur la tête, lui bloquant la vue.

\- _Harry Potter_... fit une voix dans sa tête.

\- _Potter-Black-Lupin,_ rectifia aussitôt Harry.

\- _Excuse-moi, jeune Harry,_ fit le Choixpeau. _Bon, où vais-je te mettre ? Gryffondor te conviendrait, mais je sais que tu ne veux pas y aller. Serdaigle te conviendrait également, tu es intelligent, mais aussi extrêmement rusé. Ca y est, j'ai trouvé !_ SERPENTARD !

Harry se leva, mais au moment où il allait s'asseoir à sa table, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Tristan, et lui lança un sourire narquois.

\- Ah et au fait, _frangin_ , je suis l'aîné, donc tu peux dire adieu à ton Héritage, il est pour moi.

\- M. Potter, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à votre frère ! intervint Dumbledore.

\- C'est Potter-Black-Lupin, rectifia Harry avec colère. Et il n'est _pas_ mon frère. Ma famille est constituée de Sirius et de Remus, et elle n'inclue aucun Potter.

Harry se tourna vers le directeur, le fusillant du regard.

\- Et ne croyez pas que j'ignore le rôle que vous avez joué dans mon abandon, Dumbledore, fit-il d'une voix vibrante de colère. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur vous.

\- Harry… fit Lily Potter.

\- Nous n'avons pas élevé de Scrout à Pétard ensemble, alors je vous prierai de m'appeler par mon nom, _Professeur_.

\- Tu préfères rester avec un loup-garou qu'avec ta véritable famille ? s'indigna James.

\- Le loup-garou, comme vous dites, ne m'a pas abandonné, _lui_ , siffla Harry, les yeux plissés. Et je trouve très bas de l'attaquer sur ça alors que vous êtes devenu Animagus pour pouvoir l'accompagner pendant les nuits de pleine lune quand vous aviez quinze ans !

Harry fit une pause, feignit une expression contrite.

\- Oh, mince, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'avais oublié que vous n'étiez pas encore déclaré !

\- Black non plus n'est pas déclaré comme Animagus, attaqua Lily.

\- C'est là que vous faites erreur, Madame, répondit Harry. Sirius s'est déclaré au Ministère de la Magie juste avant de devenir mon tuteur, pour être sûr que personne ne pourrait lui faire du tort à cause de ça. Mais je vois que votre mari n'a pas eu la même idée. Il me semble que la peine est d'un an à Azkaban, pour ça.

Il haussa les épaules, indifférent.

\- Dommage pour lui…

\- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, jeune homme, je suis quand même ta mère ! s'exclama Lily avec colère.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? fit Tristan d'une voix blanche. Ce type est mon frère.

Mais il fut ignoré.

\- Vous m'avez mis au monde, mais vous n'êtes pas ma mère, _Professeur_ , rétorqua Harry. Une mère s'occupe de son enfant, elle ne l'abandonne pas. Et il me semble que c'est ce que vous avez fait. Ah, et pour votre information, quand Sirius et Remus sont venus me chercher chez les Dursley, j'étais enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, alors imaginez si j'avais vécu avec eux.

Lily blêmit, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, qui le regardaient en souriant.

\- Thomas, Dean ! appela McGonagall en se raclant la gorge, revenant à la répartition.

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Turpin, Lisa !

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Weasley, Ronald !

\- GRYFFONDOR !

\- Zabini Blaise !

\- SERPENTARD !

Blaise se dirigea vers la table des Verts-et-Argents, s'asseyant à côté d'Harry.

\- C'était génial ce que tu nous as fait, mec ! s'exclama-t-il une fois assis. Tu as ridiculisé les Potter et Dumbledore en même temps !

Harry sourit, amusé par son enthousiasme.

\- Il n'a pas tort, fit une voix non loin. Adrian Ackerley, Préfet de Serpentard.

\- Et moi je suis la Préfète, fit une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus azur en face de lui. Sarah Moon.

\- Tu as une sœur qui est entrée en Première Année, non ? questionna Harry. A Serdaigle, si je me souviens bien.

\- C'est ça, fit-elle en souriant. Et j'ai un frère en Septième Année à Serpentard, Joshua.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui venait de se lever.

\- A tous les Premières Années, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, fit le directeur. Avant que le banquet ne commence, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire : tous les Premières Années doivent savoir que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Cette année, il est également interdit à tous les élèves de se rendre dans le couloir du Troisième Etage de la Tour Est si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je souhaite la bienvenue à deux nouveaux professeurs : Lily Potter qui enseignera l'Etude des Moldus, et James Potter qui enseignera les Duels, qui est une option accessible dès la Première Année…

\- Génial, maugréa faiblement Harry. Voilà que je vais avoir les trois Potter sur le dos tous les jours.

Blaise ricana légèrement.

\- ...maintenant, bon appétit ! conclut Dumbledore.

Les plats apparurent sur les tables, permettant aux élèves de se servir.

\- Alors Harry, tu vas y aller aux cours de Duel ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry. D'un côté, cela pourrait être drôle d'embêter les Potter, mais d'un autre, je ne suis pas sûr que cela me serve à quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda la fille en face de lui, Daphnée Greengass, s'il se souvenait bien.

\- Sirius et Remus m'ont enseigné les Duels depuis mes cinq ans, fit Harry. Ils voulaient être sûrs que je sache me défendre en cas d'attaque. D'après Remus, qui est super doué en DCFM, j'ai le niveau de fin de Cinquième Année en Duel, Quatrième Année en Enchantement et Métamorphose et Troisième Année en Potion.

\- Wow, fit Daphné. Ce n'était pas un peu énervant de tout le temps t'entraîner ?

\- J'adore apprendre, fit Harry avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, le Choixpeau a hésité à me mettre à Serdaigle. Et puis, avec Sirius, j'apprenais en m'amusant. C'est Remus le plus sérieux de la famille.

\- Et sinon, comme c'était la France ? demanda Blaise.

\- Tu as habité en France ! s'exclama Daphné. La chance ! J'y suis allée il y a deux ans pour les vacances, c'est génial !

\- C'est vrai que la France est un très beau pays, fit Harry, le regard rêveur. Les Black ont trois propriétés, là-bas. Une en Bourgogne, où l'on n'est allé qu'une seule fois une autre vers Aix-en-Provence, dans le sud de la France où on allait souvent en vacances et une autre où l'on habitait. Le Manoir Black qui se trouve à côté de l'Allée de la Magie, qui est l'équivalent Français du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Au fait Harry, intervint Adrian. Il faut que je te prévienne. Tu vas devenir la cible de toutes les sorcières du château.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin Harry, fit Sarah avec un petit rire. Tu es l'Héritier des Potter, des Black et des Lupin, trois familles de Sang-Pur riches. Tu es le sorcier le plus riche de cette salle, et toutes les sorcières voudront avoir leur chance de devenir la future Lady Potter-Black. Ta fortune fait passer les Malfoy et toutes les autres familles de Sang-Pur pour des pauvres !

\- Je ne savais pas que les Lupin étaient si riches… fit Blaise, pensif.

\- Pas ici, dit Harry. Les Lupin sont une ancienne famille de Sang-Pur française. Mais quand Remus a été mordu par Greyback, il n'a plus eu droit à son Héritage, et ses parents et sont donc venus s'installer en Angleterre. Ses parents y sont retournés quand il est entré à Poudlard, pour reprendre la tête de la Maison. Mais si Remus n'avait pas fait de moi son Héritier, leur fortune aurait été perdue.

Puis il se tourna vers Sarah.

\- Pour ce qui est de la future Lady Potter-Black, je n'ai encore que onze ans, alors je pense que cela viendra plus tard, dit-il avec un sourire, faisant rire Daphnée, Blaise et Adrian.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Et si vous nous présentiez les Professeurs, à nous, pauvre petits Premières Années ? demanda-t-il théâtralement, une main sur le cœur. Cela ne fait pas partie des devoirs d'un Préfet ?

Ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule de Sarah et une taloche derrière la tête d'Adrian.

\- En commençant par la droite, on a Vector, Professeur d'Arithmancie, qui parle avec Sinistra, Professeur d'Astronomie. Ensuite Flitwick, Professeur d'Enchantement et Directeur de Serdaigle, qui parle avec Chourave, Professeur de Botanique et Directrice de Poufsouffle. Brûlopot, Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui fait peur à Quirell, Professeur de DCFM…

Harry croisa le regard de Quirell, et une douleur aiguë le prit au niveau de sa cicatrice, mais il sut rester impassible. Il faudrait qu'il en parle dans sa lettre pour le Square Grimmaurd.

\- ...ensuite Rogue, Professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard qui parle avec Dumbledore, les Potter, mais tu les connais déjà, McGonagall, Directrice-Adjointe, Professeur de Métamorphose et Directrice de Gryffondor qui parle avec Pomfresh l'infirmière. Babbling, Professeur de Runes Anciennes qui parle avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Et il y à Trelawney aussi, Professeur de Divination, mais elle n'est pas là, le plus souvent, elle mange dans sa tour ainsi que Binns, qui enseigne l'Histoire de la Magie, mais c'est un fantôme et il n'assiste jamais au repas.

\- Ça en fait du monde ! s'exclama Daphnée.

Harry acquiesça, il n'était pas sûr de retenir tous les noms. Le repas se termina et les élèves furent priés de suivre leurs Préfets jusqu'aux dortoirs. Les Serpentard prirent la direction des cachots, Adrian s'arrêtant devant un mur.

\- Basilic, dit-il, faisant coulisser le mur. Le mot de passe changera après les vacances.

La Salle Commune des Serpentard était à leur image, verte et argentée. Les murs avaient une teinte grise, les canapés avaient la couleur des yeux d'Harry et les tapis étaient de couleur argentés. Plusieurs lampes se trouvaient au mur, un feu ronflait dans son âtre et il y avait plusieurs bureaux et bibliothèques. Il y avait deux escaliers qui descendaient, un à gauche et l'autre à droite.

\- A gauche, ce sont les dortoirs des garçons et à droite celui des filles, expliqua Adrian. Les dortoirs des Premières Années sont tout en bas, les Deuxième Années un étage au-dessus et ainsi de suite. Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez venir nous voir, Sarah et moi. Nous serons chacun dans les dortoirs des Cinquième Années. Si votre problème ne dépend pas de nous, vous pouvez aller voir le Professeur Rogue, son bureau se trouvant à la fin du couloir devant la Salle Commune. Vous avez des questions ?

Personne ne pipa mot.

\- Bien, alors au lit maintenant ! ordonna-t-il.

Tout le monde se dispersa, hormis les élèves à partir de la Quatrième Année qui restèrent dans la Salle Commune. En descendant les escaliers pour aller dans son dortoir, Harry se dit qu'il faisait moins froid que l'on pourrait s'y attendre. Il entra dans le dortoir, repéra sa malle devant le lit le plus au fond. Blaise était à côté de lui et Théodore Nott dans le lit d'en face. Cela lui allait.

\- Potter… fit la voix traînante de Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit au Choixpeau pour qu'il t'envoie ici, mais nous, les Serpentard, on n'aime pas les traîtres à leur sang.

Les deux colosses qui le suivaient partout acquiescèrent, Blaise fronça les sourcils et Nott joua la carte de l'indifférence.

\- Écoute Malfoy, fit calmement Harry. Je ne veux pas me battre. Et je ne m'appelle pas Potter, mais _Potter-Black-Lupin_. Je sais que tu descends des Black par ta mère, qui est la cousine de mon parrain. Si tu ne veux pas me parler, alors ignore-moi, mais je ne me battrais pas contre toi. Tu peux même mener la vie dure à mon soi-disant frère si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je sais que ton père était Mangemort, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu le seras toi aussi, et même si c'était le cas, je m'en fiche, c'est ta vie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est la paix.

Malfoy le jaugea du regard quelques secondes, puis il acquiesça.

\- Bien, Potter-Black-Lupin, je ne me battrais pas avec toi. On verra bien si tu mérites ta place chez les Serpentard, en fin de compte.

Il prit des affaires propres et alla dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Malfoy qui s'excuse presque, fit Blaise.

\- Tout est dans le mot presque, fit Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Bon, il faut que j'écrive une lettre moi.

Il prit du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et se plaça au bureau pour écrire sa lettre. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il rangea le tout.

\- C'est à quelle heure le couvre-feu ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

\- 21h30, il me semble, répondit Nott. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir si j'ai le temps d'aller à la volière, répondit Harry.

Il regarda sa montre, 20h45.

\- Je vais voir ça avec Adrian, dit-il en haussant les épaules et en remontant dans la Salle Commune, cherchant Adrian des yeux.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose, Harry ? fit la voix de Sarah à côté de lui.

\- Oui, je voulais savoir si Adrian ou toi pourriez m'accompagner à la volière pour que je poste cette lettre, dit-il. J'aimerais que mon parrain l'ai demain matin.

\- Aucun problème, suis-moi, dit-elle en sortant de la Salle Commune, Harry sur ses talons.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le Hall, puis dans le Parc et ensuite vers un petit bâtiment circulaire non loin du terrain de Quidditch. Ils montèrent encore trois étages pour finalement se retrouver à la volière. Harry se dirigea vers Hedwige et lui accrocha la lettre à la patte.

\- Pour Sirius et Remus, ma belle, dit-il.

Hedwige lui mordilla légèrement le doigt et s'envola.

\- Ta chouette est magnifique, lui fit remarquer Sarah.

Harry lui sourit, et ils retournèrent à la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Harry remercia Sarah et retourna dans son dortoir. Il discuta avec Blaise et fini par s'endormir.

* * *

Alors, pour l'histoire de la Famille Lupin, pure invention de ma part ! J'avais envie que Remus soit d'une Famille importante, et puis "Lupin", ne fait pas très anglais, donc Famille Française ! ;)

Pour ce qui est de la répartition d'Harry : alors, pour moi, il devait obligatoirement aller à Serpentard. Déjà parce que son caractère correspond à la Maison de Salazar, mais aussi parce qu'il fallait un moyen pour que Tristan déteste Harry. Et vu qu'il est à Serpentard, dans sa tête, c'est un Mage Noire et tout... Enfin, vous voyez le truc, quoi !

Voilà, j'espère que ce Chapitre vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine (le 30/05) pour la suite ! :)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	5. Correspondance et conséquences

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Alycia Panther, Caliypsoo, aya31, Black Jo, Lilireyna, Rose-Eliade, EldaThren, maki410, chipmunk66, Aurelie Malfoy, Guest, Noooo Aime, stormtrooper2, nathydemon, EpeeArmoise19541, adenoide, soln96, shenendoahcalyssa, Nobuaki, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Guest (J'aime beaucoup (surtout comment il envoie promener ses parents et son frere ) merci pour ta fic, bon courage)_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Oui, Harry et Tristan sont fait pour se détester... Pour ce qui est de Draco, on peut dire que Papa Lucius a fait du bon travail ! ^^

 _Nobuaki_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, Harry aime bien ridiculiser Tristan ! x) Pour ce qui est de Remus, j'avais envie qu'il soit Français, donc voilà ! ^^

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

Voici, pour la troisième et avant-dernière fois, la description physique des personnages :

 _Théodore Nott (11 ans)_ : Garçon de taille moyenne, possédant des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus.

 _Severus Rogue (31 ans)_ : Homme de grande taille, possédant des yeux onyx et des cheveux noirs et à l'aspect graisseux lui allant jusqu'aux épaules.

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Cinq, où Sirius reçoit la lettre d'Harry, et où Rita écrit un nouvel article ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Cinq :

Sirius prenait son déjeuner dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Il était le premier levé, ce qui était inhabituel. Mais bon, Harry lui manquait, et revenir dans cette maison après tant d'années lui donnait des frissons. Il soupira quand une chouette tapa à la fenêtre. La chouette d'Harry ! Il sauta de sa chaise et ouvrit la fenêtre, détachant la lettre de la patte d'Hedwige le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tiens, prend ça, dit Sirius en lui donnant un bout de bacon. Et va te reposer sur ton perchoir, tu repartiras ce soir avec la réponse.

Hedwige hulula doucement et s'envola dans le jardin, remit à neuf par Remus et Harry. Sirius, lui ouvrit avidement la lettre de son filleul.

 _Chers Patmol et Lunard,_

 _Me voilà arrivé à Poudlard ! J'ai revu Blaise dans le train et lui ai dit la vérité sur moi. J'ai rencontré une fille du nom d'Hermione Granger (sûrement une Née-Moldue) et un garçon nommé Neville Londubat (le fils d'Alice et Franck, je présume ?), il avait perdu son crapaud et je lui ai ramené grâce au Sortilège d'Attraction. Je sais, je suis trop fort ! Et avant que tu le dises, Remus, je sais, ce n'est pas bien de prendre la grosse tête comme_ certaines personnes _, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'essaierais de rester modeste malgré mon génie évident !_

 _J'ai été réparti à Serpentard, donc Remus, tu peux réclamer tes Gallions ! Si vous aviez vu la tête de McGo en lisant mon nom, j'ai cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer ! Hilarant ! Je suis passé juste après M. le Survivant, ce qui avait déjà causé pas mal d'émoi (il a naturellement atterrit à Gryffondor), mais quand ils ont entendu 'Potter-Black-Lupin, Harry', on pouvait entendre une mouche voler ! Comme Sirius le pensait, Potter ne savait rien de moi, et je me suis fait un plaisir de combler ses lacunes ! Je lui ai bien sûr dit qu'étant l'aîné, l'héritage Potter était pour moi et me suis fait réprimandé par Dumby ! Mais t'inquiète Sirius, je l'ai remis à sa place ! Tout comme les Potter ! D'ailleurs, Rem', désolé de te dire ça, mais Potter Père a laissé échapper que tu es un loup-garou, ce à quoi j'ai répondu en dévoilant son petit problème de cervidé, mais je me doute qu'il n'aura rien pour ça, il est le père du Survivant, après tout ! Ensuite, Potter Mère a essayé de jouer la maman autoritaire, mais je lui ai répondu qu'une mère n'abandonnait pas son enfant et qu'elle n'était que la femme qui m'a mis au monde. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que les Potter ne sont pas un problème. Ensuite, le vieux fou a annoncé que Potter Mère devenait prof' d'Etude des Moldus (je te préviens tout de suite Rem', il est maintenant_ hors de question _que je prenne cette option en Troisième Année) et que Potter Père donnait un cours de Duel. J'hésite entre y aller et ridiculiser ce cher Survivant, ou ne pas y aller et donc voir le moins possible les Potter, des avis sur la question ? Après Dumby nous a fait son discours de bienvenue habituel en ajoutant que cette année, le couloir du Troisième Etage de la Tour Est était interdit sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances (rassurant), des idées du pourquoi ?_

 _J'ai fait la connaissance d'Adrian Ackerley et de Sarah Moon, les préfets de Serpentard, ainsi que de Daphnée Greengass. Ils m'ont présenté les professeurs et en croisant le regard de Quirell, le Professeur de DCFM, m'a cicatrice m'a brulé, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que vous le sachiez. Adrian m'a aussi fait remarquer que j'allais devenir la nouvelle cible de la gente féminine dans les prochaines années, car je suis, selon les mots de Sarah 'l'Héritier le plus riche de toutes la Grande-Bretagne et qui ferait passer les Malfoy et les autres Sang-Pur pour pauvre en comparaison'. Et non, Sirius, je ne suivrais pas tes conseils en matière de séduction !_

 _Dans mon dortoir, je suis avec Blaise, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Draco Malfoy. D'ailleurs, le fils Malfoy m'a fait tout un speech comme quoi un 'traitre à son sang de Potter' n'avait rien à faire à Serpentard. Je lui ai dit que j'étais un_ _Potter-Black-Lupin_ _et que je n'avais pas envie de me battre, et que si lui, il le voulait, il pouvait se défouler sur Tristan et que cela ne me posait aucun problème. Voilà, vous savez tout ! Et vous, vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop sans moi ? Tout se passe bien pour toi Siri dans la Maison des Horreurs, comme tu l'appelles ? Et toi, Rem', tu t'es reposé de la dernière pleine lune (c'est-à-dire, hier pour vous et ce soir pour moi) ?_

 _Bon je vais vous laisser !_

 _Harry, votre seul et unique filleul préféré._

 _PS : Hermione et Neville ont été répartis à Gryffondor, si ça vous intéresse._

Sirius finit sa lecture, un sourire aux lèvres. Le gamin avait l'air de bien s'amuser ! Il regarda l'heure, 5h30, Harry devait être en train de s'entraîner, à cette heure-là.

Et en effet, depuis une demi-heure, Harry avait commencé son entraînement quotidien. Il venait de finir son footing et commençait ses exercices de musculation. Il fit ses abdos, ses pompes puis il invoqua un mannequin pour ses exercices d'arts martiaux. Quand il rentra dans la Salle Commune, il était 6h30. Il monta dans son dortoir pour voir Crabbe et Goyle toujours en train de dormir, Nott tranquillement assis sur son lit et Blaise attendant pour la douche.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Blaise en le voyant. Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Dans le parc pour mes exercices matinaux, répondit-il en cherchant ses affaires dans sa malle.

Il sortit ses affaires puis s'affala sur son lit, attendant pour la douche.

\- Quels genres d'exercices ? demanda Nott en levant les yeux de son livre.

\- J'ai fait deux tours du lac, cinquante pompes, cinquante abdos et mes exercices d'arts martiaux pendant une demi-heure, répondit Harry en fixant la toile verte de son lit.

\- Tu t'es levé à quelle heure ? demanda Blaise, stupéfait.

\- 5 heures, comme tous les matins, répondit Harry.

\- La douche est pour toi, Zabini, dit Malfoy en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Merci Malfoy, fit Blaise en y entrant.

Blaise prit une douche rapide, puis en sortit, laissant la place à Nott.

\- Je t'attends dans la Salle Commune, Harry, fit Blaise en sortant du dortoir.

\- Vas-y Potter-Black-Lupin, tu en as plus besoin que moi, lui offrit Nott.

\- Merci Nott, dit Harry en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Il se doucha, s'habilla et attacha ses cheveux en catogan, puis sortit et rejoignit Blaise, qui discutait avec Daphnée.

\- Allons manger ! fit Blaise en l'apercevant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, discutant doucement. En arrivant à la table des Serpentard, beaucoup de monde se tourna vers Harry, n'ayant pas oublié son coup d'éclat d'hier. Harry lui, se contenta de discuter avec Blaise et Daphnée.

Nott arriva rapidement, et à la surprise d'Harry, se dirigea vers eux.

\- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aucun problème Nott, fit Blaise après avoir vu Daphnée et Harry hocher la tête.

\- Appelez-moi Théo, dit-il en s'asseyant.

\- Daphnée, fit l'Héritière Greengass.

\- Blaise, fit le métis.

\- Harry, fit l'aîné des jumeaux Potter. Par contre, je vous interdis de faire comme mon parrain et de m'appeler 'Ry ou encore 'Ryry ! Sinon je vais devoir me venger, comme je l'ai fait pour lui !

\- Et comment tu t'es vengé ? demanda Théo avec un sourire.

\- A chaque fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça, je l'appelle Siri, le clebs ou encore le cabot, répondit-il, faisant s'interroger les trois autres. C'est un Animagus Chien, c'est pour ça.

\- Les emplois du temps des Première Années, fit une voix glaciale derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir Rogue les détailler, lui tout particulièrement.

\- Merci, Professeur, dit-il en prenant les parchemins.

Il les fit passer aux trois autres et les examina. Ce matin, ils avaient deux heures de Potion et deux heures de Duel pour ceux qui le voulait. Ensuite, ils mangeaient puis ils avaient Enchantement et Métamorphose, deux heures pour chaque matière. Le dîner était de 19 heures à 20 heures puis ils avaient temps libre. Harry sourit. Le lundi serait sa journée favorite, selon lui.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais fut distrait par l'arrivée du courrier. Un hibou se dirigea vers lui, tenant _La Gazette du Sorcier_ dans le bec. Il paya et prit le journal.

\- Tu es abonné à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ? demanda Daphnée, étonné.

\- Je m'y suis abonné juste avant de venir à Poudlard, pour être au courant des événements majeurs, dit-il en dépliant le journal. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon nom soit en première page du journal dès le premier jour de cours.

 **Les Potter abandonnent leur fils aîné, le jumeau du Survivant ! Harry James Potter, élevé par Sirius Black et Remus Lupin est devenu Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin !**

 _La Gazette du Sorcier peut aujourd'hui vous révéler en exclusivité que le frère jumeau du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a été abandonné par ses parents peu après l'attaque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a maintenant presque dix ans !_

 _En effet, hier, à la Répartition de rentrée au Collège Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie, un nom en particulier a fait fureur ! Tristan Charlus Potter entrait en Première Année, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a retenu le plus l'attention : en effet, Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin est entré à Poudlard, inconnu de son jumeau et oublié par ses parents biologiques ! Il a raconté que sur les conseils d'Albus Dumbledore (actuel Directeur de Poudlard, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers) les Potter auraient abandonnés leur fils aîné pour s'occuper exclusivement du Survivant ! Il était prévu de le donner à la famille de Mrs Potter (une famille Moldue), mais Sirius Black (Lord Black, membre de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black et parrain d'Harry Potter) et Remus Lupin (Héritier de la Famille Lupin, grande Famille Française de Sang-Pur et Loup-Garou depuis l'âge de quatre ans) n'auraient pas voulu abandonner le garçon et seraient retourné le chercher._

 _Les dix dernières années, ils auraient vécu en France, dans un des Manoir Black présent dans le pays et ne seraient revenu en Angleterre que parce que le jeune Harry est inscrit à Poudlard. Le fait qu'Harry soit devenu l'Héritier des Black et des Lupin en plus de celui des Potter fait de lui l'Héritier le plus riche de Grande Bretagne, et une des plus grosses fortunes de la Communauté Magique Mondiale !_

 _Hier, son nom est apparu à la Répartition tel un coup de poing pour les Potter, qui n'étaient nullement prévenu de sa présence. Harry aurait publiquement renié tout lien avec les Potter, en les appelant par leur nom ou en les désignant par leur titre de Professeur. De plus, nous savons qu'il a atterrit à Serpentard, alors que tous les Potter sont allés à Gryffondor ! James Potter aurait insulté son tuteur de 'Loup-Garou', ce par quoi le jeune Harry aurait rétorqué en faisant une révélation fracassante ! Nous venons d'apprendre que James Charlus Potter, ancien Commandant des Aurors, serait un Animagus non-déclaré depuis ses quinze ans, passible d'une peine d'un an de prison à Azkaban, ce à quoi Harry Potter-Black-Lupin aurait répondu en haussant les épaules : 'Dommage pour lui…'. Nous pouvons affirmer qu'il ne se considère pas comme un Potter, ayant repris Dumbledore pour que celui-ci l'appelle par son véritable nom : Potter-Black-Lupin !_

 _Rappelons que Lord et Lady Potter ont tous les deux acceptés un poste de Professeur à Poudlard (respectivement pour les Duels et l'Etude des Moldus). Comment le jeune Harry a-t-il réagit en voyant les parents qui l'avaient abandonné ? Comment Tristan Potter, le Survivant, pourra-t-il faire face à ce frère inconnu, alors que son titre de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu est la cause de son abandon ?_

 _Votre envoyée spéciale,_ _Rita Skeeter_ _._

Harry finit l'article, un sourire aux lèvres. Voilà qui allait descendre la côte de popularité des Potter et de Dumbledore ! Il eut un petit rire avant de passer le journal à Daphnée et Théo, Blaise ayant lu par-dessus son épaule.

\- Comme elle a su tout ça ? s'exclama Théo, stupéfait. Et comment a-t-elle fait pour pondre un article alors que la Répartition était hier !

\- Très bonne question, fit Harry. Mais sincèrement, je m'en fiche ! Cela fait des ennuis aux Potter et à Dumbledore, donc c'est parfait pour moi !

\- J'imagine… fit Daphnée. Pauvre petit Potter, voilà son nom trainé dans la boue par les journaux !

Elle fixait la table des Gryffondor, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tristan, lui, fusillait Harry du regard, de même que ses parents, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- Allez, allons en Potion, fit Blaise. Si on arrive en retard, Rogue va nous assassiner !

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Bizarrement, Harry était d'excellente humeur, ce matin !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

Dans le prochain Chapitre, ça sera les premiers cours !

A samedi prochain (le 06/06) pour le Chapitre Six ! :D

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	6. Maître des Potions et Duel

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 (N'hésitez pas à vous plaindre auprès d'elle s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes ! ^^)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : scpotter, Alycia Panther, Le Poussin Fou, nathydemon, Rose-Eliade, Aurelie Malfoy, stormtrooper2, Lilireyna, Black Jo, aya31, adenoide, Noooo Aime, Luka.G, soln96, luffynette, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Oui, Harry est doué pour ça ! :)

* * *

 **Description physique des personnages :**

C'est la dernière fois que je fais une description d'un personnage, du moins pour ce Tome là.

 _Ronald Weasley (11 ans)_ : Garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noisettes, et dont le visage est parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Six, où Harry suit ses premiers cours et rencontre notre cher Maître des Potions ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Chapitre Six :

En arrivant devant la salle de Potion, la bonne humeur d'Harry diminua un peu en se rendant compte que c'était un cours commun avec les Gryffondor. Il grogna, faisant ricaner les trois olibrius que se prétendaient ses amis ! Des traîtres, oui !

\- Entrez et faites silence !

Les élèves se mirent en place, Draco, Crabbe et Goyle au premier rang, Harry et Blaise derrière eux, puis Théo et Daphnée et enfin Pansy et Millicent. Les Gryffondor, qui étaient en nombre pair, se mirent en duo : Neville et Hermione, Tristan et Ron, Lavande et Parvati et Seamus et Dean.

\- Bien, fit Rogue en claquant la porte et en retournant à son bureau, il fit l'appel, ces yeux s'attardant plus particulièrement sur Harry et Tristan. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre les sciences subtiles et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des Potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et emprisonner ses sens.

Il y eu un silence, Rogue les regardant tous un à la fois.

\- Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort, dans un flacon. Si vous étiez autre chose qu'une bande de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours !

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu. Rogue n'était pas le genre à énerver, reçu 5/5 !

\- Potter, fit le Maître des Potions. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Hermione leva la main tellement vite qu'Harry eu peur qu'elle ne se soit fait mal à l'épaule, mais apparemment, elle n'avait fait que donner un coup dans le nez de Neville, qui se le frottait vigoureusement en lançant des regards noirs à sa camarade.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit Tristan.

\- On dirait que la célébrité ne fait pas tout dans la vie, fit doucereusement Rogue, faisant ricaner Malfoy et ses deux gorilles. Essayons encore, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me trouver un bézoard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répéta Tristan, commençant à s'énerver.

Maintenant, Hermione était pratiquement debout. Harry trouvait cela un peu pathétique, mais il ne commenta pas.

\- Et quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ? tenta de nouveau Rogue.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, fit Tristan, la colère se lisant clairement sur son visage. Mais essayez avec Granger, je crois qu'elle connaît les réponses.

Rogue le fusilla du regard.

\- Asseyez-vous, aboya-t-il à Hermione, qui se ratatina sur sa chaise en lançant un regard noir à Tristan avant que le Maître des Potions ne se tourne vers Harry. Potter numéro 2, répondez à mes questions !

Harry ne répondit pas, il n'était pas un Potter !

\- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? le pressa Rogue.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, Professeur, je ne m'appelle pas Potter, fit lentement Harry.

\- Potter-Black-Lupin, fit Rogue dans un grognement. Trois noms que j'aurais préféré ne plus jamais voir associé.

\- Je comprends, Monsieur, dit Harry en serrant les dents.

Remus lui avait raconté ce que Sirius avait fait à Rogue en Sixième Année, autant dire que la réaction d'Harry n'avait pas plus à son parrain.

\- Vous comprenez ? fit Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

\- Remus m'a raconté le tour que Sirius vous a joué, dit-il pour une grimace. Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je pense que le clebs se souvient encore de mes cris.

\- Intéressant, fit Rogue, surpris. Mais je ne pense pas que le lieu soit approprié pour avoir ce genre de discussion. Bien, répondez à mes questions M. Potter-Black-Lupin.

\- Le mélange d'asphodèle en poudre et d'infusion d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'il s'appelle la Goutte du Mort-Vivant, dit-il, récoltant un hochement de tête. Le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et qui peut servir de contrepoison à la plupart des poisons. Le Napel et le Tue-Loup sont la même plante connue aussi sous le nom d'Aconit, qui est une plante mortelle pour un Loup-Garou.

\- Normal qu'il connaisse les réponses, si ça concerne les Loup-Garou, avec l'imbécile qui l'a élevé ! s'exclama Tristan, faisant ricaner Ron.

Avant même que Rogue puisse répondre, Harry se tournait vers son soi-disant frère, qui ne vivrait plus très longtemps s'il continuait comme ça, et le fusilla du regard.

\- Si tu insultes encore une fois Remus, je te montrerais ce dont un Loup-Garou est capable, abruti ! s'exclama-t-il, ivre de rage. Sache que l'imbécile qui m'a élevé, comme tu dis, est un ange pour un Loup-Garou, mais si tu continues à l'insulter, je t'emmène moi-même devant Greyback et on va voir comment le Survivant s'en sortira, cette fois-ci !

\- C'est une menace ? demanda le Survivant avec raideur.

\- Une promesse, assura Harry. Et si jamais je ne trouvais pas Greyback, je t'assure que je connais beaucoup d'autres Loups Garous qui seraient ravi de se faire un casse-croûte au Survivant ! Quant aux réponses que le Professeur Rogue attendait, elles sont dans ton livre de Potion de Première Année, imbécile, et si tu t'étais donné la peine de l'ouvrir, tu le saurais. Mais suis-je bête, tu es le Survivant ! Tu ne peux pas t'abaisser à ouvrir un livre, n'est-ce pas ?! Alors maintenant tu la ferme parce que si tu la ramènes encore une fois, je te promets un voyage à l'infirmerie sans même avoir besoin de me servir de ma Baguette.

Harry se détourna de Tristan, souffla un bon coup et releva les yeux vers Rogue.

\- Excusez-moi pour l'interruption Professeur, juste une petite querelle de _famille_ à régler.

Rogue acquiesça, donnant dix points à Serpentard pour ses réponses.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour tout prendre en note ? aboya-t-il. Et que ça saute !

Le cours de Potion fut purement théorique, et ils sortirent rapidement pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, où se déroulait le cours de Duel.

\- En tout cas, tu l'as bien mouché, le Potter ! fit Daphnée avec un sourire.

Harry ricana, pas peu fier de son éclat face au Survivant.

\- Pour ce qui est des menaces, tu étais sérieux ? demanda Théo.

\- Très sérieux, affirma Harry. Je me fiche que l'on soit _frères_ , s'il continue comme ça, je m'arrange pour qu'il devienne un de ces Loups Garous qu'il déteste tant.

Théo ne fit qu'acquiescer, apparemment trop surpris pour parler.

\- Finalement tu viens au cours de Duel ? fit Blaise.

\- Je viens voir comme cela se passe, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils virent que la Grande Salle avait subi quelques changements. En effet, les cinq tables avaient disparues et une estrade trônait au milieu de la pièce, horizontalement par rapport à l'entrée, comme l'est habituellement la table des Professeurs.

\- Bien, bienvenue à ce premier cours de Duel ! fit Potter mâle depuis l'estrade. Tout d'abord, nous allons faire une démonstration puis je vous apprendrais les règles d'un Duel et les différentes positions d'attaques et de défenses.

Il regard les différents élèves.

\- Qui est volontaire pour faire la démonstration ?

Tristan leva immédiatement la main, faisant sourire son père. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Harry s'avança, se plaçant lui aussi sur l'estrade.

\- D'accord, fit James en se raclant la gorge. Donc Potter contre Potter-Black-Lupin. Sortez vos Baguettes, saluez-vous.

Tristan ne fit que baisser la tête alors qu'Harry, lui, courba le haut de son dos.

\- Bien, reprit James. Retournez-vous et éloignez-vous de dix pas chacun.

Ils s'exécutèrent, se retournèrent et tirèrent leurs Baguettes d'un même mouvement, étrangement semblables dans leur déplacement.

\- Trois… Deux… Un ! s'exclama James.

\- _Expelliarmus !_ lança immédiatement Tristan.

Harry ne fit qu'un pas sur le côté, évitant le sort. Il répliqua par un _Expelliarmus_ Informulé suivit immédiatement d'un _Stupéfix_ , toujours informulé.

\- Des informulés… fit James, impressionné malgré lui.

Tristan leva hâtivement un bouclier, qui explosa sous le _Stupéfix_.

\- _Furnonculus ! Confundo !_ s'exclama-t-il.

Harry fit apparaître son propre bouclier, qui absorba les sorts de Tristan sans problème. Il s'ennuyait. Ce Duel n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'il faisait avec Sirius et Remus.

\- Alors, Potter-Black-Lupin... l'interpella Potter Junior. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Moi qui croyais que Black savait se battre, apparemment non ! Il est aussi faible que toi, celui-là, j'parie !

Harry vit rouge, et cela ce ressentit dans la puissance qu'il mit dans son sort.

\- _Expulso !_

Son sort traversa les boucliers de Tristan comme s'il s'agissait d'une bulle de savon, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. James, qui allait se précipiter vers lui, se prit un _Stupéfix_ de la part d'Harry, qui se dirigea vers son _jumeau_.

Il se posta devant lui, le saisi par le col, ne faisant même pas attention à ses blessures.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Potter, dit-il à voix basse, mais le silence était tel que tout le monde l'entendit distinctement. Insulte encore une fois l'un de mes tuteurs et je te jure qu'il ne restera pas assez de toi pour que ta mère puisse t'identifier, est-ce clair ?

Tristan ne fit qu'hocher la tête, les yeux emplis de terreur.

\- Bien, fit sèchement Harry en le lâchant, le laissant s'affaler au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, passa devant Potter Père qu'il réanima d'un coup de Baguette et sortit de la Grande Salle, refermant la porte derrière lui, voulant faire comprendre à ses amis qu'il voulait être seul.

Il se dirigea vers le parc, plus exactement le terrain de Quidditch. Il força la remise à balai et en prit un qui n'avait pas l'air en trop mauvais état et décolla, souhaitant se changer les idées.

Il continua de voler pratiquement deux heures et se rendit dans les cuisines pour manger. Il valait mieux pour leur intégrité physique qu'il ne croise aucun des Potter.

A treize heures cinquante-cinq, il sortit de sa 'cachette' et se dirigea vers la salle d'Enchantement au Deuxième Étage, retrouvant un Blaise inquiet.

\- Mec, t'étais où depuis tout à l'heure ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- J'avais besoin de décompresser, fit-il. Alors, il s'est passé quoi quand je suis parti ?

\- Potter Senior et Weasley se sont dirigés vers Potter Junior, qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, soit dit en passant, raconta Daphnée. Il a dit à Weasley d'emmener son fils à l'infirmerie et nous a appris des trucs inutiles pendant le reste de deux heures.

Harry acquiesça, toujours un poil énervé.

* * *

Et voilà pour le Chapitre Six, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

A samedi (le 13/06) pour le Chapitre Sept ! ;)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	7. Réunion chez Dumbledore

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 ! (Je l'adore cette fille, vraiment :) !)

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : scpotter, Rose-Eliade, Nooo Aime, Luka.G, stormtrooper2, Black Jo, Le Poussin Fou, Starki, Caliste, aya31, Lilireyna, Aurelie Malfoy, nathydemon, adenoide, AEIO10, GClaire, soln96, shenendoahcalyssa, Alixielios, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

MERCI A TOUS, ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 100 REVIEWS ! JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE VOIR QUE MA FIC VOUS PLAIT, ET J'ESPÈRE QUE LA SUITE VOUS PLAIRA AUTANT ! :DD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et voilà la suite ! :D

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et oui, James était tellement concentré sur Tristan qu'il a pas vu le sort venir ! ^^

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Sept, où Harry aura droit à une autre confrontation avec le Directeur et les Potter !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Sept :

L'après-midi passa doucement pour Harry, qui ne profitait pas vraiment de ses cours préférés. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus encore, il se contentait de montrer un niveau le plaçant dans la tête de la classe, comme Hermione, réussissant ses sorts en généralement deux coup bien qu'il sache parfaitement les faire en Informulé. Lui qui ce matin était de bonne humeur, ce n'était plus du tout le cas en fin de journée. Et son humeur descendit encore d'un cran quand il vit Sirius et Remus débarquer dans la Grande Salle au milieu du repas.

\- J'y crois pas... grogna-t-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers eux. Non mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, tous les deux ?

\- Langage... le réprimanda Remus.

\- On a reçu une lettre de Dumbledore pour une réunion, dit Sirius.

\- C'est une blague ! s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait. Juste parce que le Survivant a fait un câlin à un mur, je suis convoqué chez Dumby ! Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, personne en dehors de Poudlard n'aurait été au courant !

\- Bref, fit Remus. Au fait, merci de m'avoir fait gagner mon pari, Harry !

\- Un pari ? fit une voix dans la Grande Salle.

\- Sirius avait parié dix Gallions que je serais à Gryffondor et Remus à Serpentard, ricana-t-il. Non mais franchement Siri, est-ce que j'ai la tête d'un chaton ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, 'Ry ! s'exclama Sirius avant de se figer.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda Harry, les yeux plissés.

\- Harry ? fit Sirius avec hésitation avant de détaler, démontrant ainsi le grand courage des Gryffondor.

\- T'as intérêt à courir vite, le clébard ! s'exclama Harry en le poursuivant.

\- Désolé de l'interruption, fit Remus aux élèves. Bon appétit, jeunes gens !

Il leur sourit, sortit de la Grande Salle et ferma la porte, se dirigeant vers le bureau du Directeur. Bureau devant lequel il trouva un Harry avec un sourire narquois et un Sirius avec une queue et des oreilles de chien.

\- De vrais gamins… souffla-t-il avant de se tourner vers la gargouille. Nid de Cafard !

Un escalier apparut, leur permettant d'accéder au Bureau Directorial. Bureau dans lequel se trouvait le Directeur, le couple Potter ainsi que les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. A l'entrée de Sirius, McGonagall plissa les lèvres, les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent et Rogue ne cacha pas son sourire moqueur.

\- Veuillez nous excuser du retard, fit Remus. Une petite vengeance de dernière minute.

\- La queue de chien te va merveilleusement bien, Siri ! s'exclama Harry, tout sourire.

\- D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais me l'enlever, tu serais gentil, dit son parrain.

Harry ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, faisant soupirer Sirius.

\- Bien, fit Dumbledore en se raclant la gorge. Si je vous ai tous convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est pour que nous parlions ensemble du comportement d'Harry envers son frère.

\- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète qu'il n'est _pas_ mon frère ? grogna Harry.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Harry, Tristan est ton frère… soupira Lily.

\- C'est ça, et demain on va voir Voldemort en tutu dans la Grande Salle, pendant que vous y êtes !

\- Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un Professeur ! fit Dumbledore.

\- Désolé de vous contredire, M. le Directeur, fit Harry, pas du tout désolé. Mais M. et Mrs Potter sont venu à cette réunion en tant que parents de Tristan, pas en tant que Professeurs de Poudlard. Donc, je lui parle comme j'en ai envie, c'est-à-dire, avec le respect que je lui accorde en tant que personne, donc, pas grand-chose.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Et donc, de quoi vouliez-vous parler ? demanda-t-il calmement, faisant sourire Sirius et Remus.

Harry pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul.

\- Premièrement, il y a votre petit discours à la Répartition... commença Dumbledore.

\- Je ne faisais qu'informer Potter qu'il a eu pendant la première année de sa vie un jumeau, jumeau qui a changé de nom depuis ce jour-là, passant de Harry James Potter, à Harry James Potter-Black-Lupin. Je ne faisais que combler ses lacunes, ainsi que celle de toute la Grande Salle, vous y compris, Professeur Dumbledore.

Les Potter grimacèrent intérieurement en songeant que ce que le gamin disait avait du sens.

\- Et votre attaque sur M. Potter ? fit Dumbledore.

\- Quel M. Potter ? rétorqua Harry.

\- James Potter, fit Dumbledore en le désignant.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... fit-il candidement.

\- Quand vous avez révélé son statut d'Animagus non-déclaré, Potter-Black -Lupin... intervint McGonagall sans la moindre animosité.

\- Je n'ai fait que répondre à sa question... fit Harry. Il m'a demandé si je préférais rester avec un Loup-Garou plutôt qu'avec ma _véritable famille_. Je lui ai juste dit qu'il était malvenu de sa part de traiter Remus de par sa condition de lycanthrope maintenant alors qu'il était devenu Animagus à quinze ans pour l'accompagner les soirs de pleine lune. Je ne me suis souvenu qu'après coup qu'il n'était pas déclaré, et c'est sorti tout seul sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Mais ce n'est pas un problème, nous savons tous ici que _le père du Survivant_ ne sera jamais condamné pour ça.

Rogue retint un ricanement. Ce gamin savait manier les mots comme un Serpentard !

\- Et l'incident pendant le cours de Potion ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

\- Le Professeur Rogue a posé trois questions à Potter, questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses, reprit Harry. C'est ensuite à moi que le Professeur Rogue ici présent a posé ces questions. J'y ai répondu et vu que la dernière question était en lien avec les Loups-Garous, Potter a protesté comme quoi c'était facile pour moi, 'avec l'imbécile qui m'avait élevé'. J'admets m'être un peu emporté par la suite, mais je n'ai dit que la vérité.

\- Y compris quand vous lui avez-dit je cite : 'si tu continues à l'insulter, je t'emmène moi-même devant Greyback et on va voir comment le Survivant s'en sortira, cette fois-ci !' ? intervint Lily.

\- J'ai dit ça ? feignit de s'étonner Harry. C'est étrange, je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Ne jouez pas avec nous, M. Potter ! s'indigna le Directeur.

\- Mon nom n'est _pas_ Potter ! fit Harry, soudain glacial.

\- En ce qui concerne l'altercation entre vous et Tristan en cours de Duel ? continua Dumbledore, souhaitant que la réunion se termine vite.

\- Le Professeur Potter a demandé de faire une démonstration de Duel. Potter s'est porté volontaire, donc moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? le coupa James.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? rétorqua Harry.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous porté volontaire pour affronter Tristan en Duel ?

\- Etant donné que Potter est le _Survivant_ , je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait été entraîné au Duel, même si ce n'est apparemment pas le cas, et donc qu'il ait un niveau supérieur aux autres. Vu que je ne savais pas s'il pourrait se retenir sur quelqu'un d'autre, je me suis porté volontaire pensant que le fait qu'il ait récemment découvert que _j'avais été_ son frère ferait que ces sorts seraient moins puissants. Et j'espère qu'il n'était pas à pleine puissance, parce que sinon Voldy va en faire une bouchée.

\- Vous avez été entraîné, fit remarquer Dumbledore, préférant ne pas rebondir sur sa dernière remarque.

\- Si vous le dites, lâcha négligemment Harry.

\- Comment expliquez-vous sinon que votre sort ait traversé les boucliers de Tristan aussi facilement ? rétorqua Dumbledore.

\- J'imagine que vous n'envisagez pas la possibilité que ses boucliers soient d'une faiblesse abyssale ? retourna Harry.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas le cas, répondit Potter Père en bombant le torse.

\- J'expliquerais donc cet exploit en disant simplement que Potter a insulté Sirius, et que j'ai perdu mes moyens, ce qui pourrait arriver à tout sorcier de onze ans.

\- Vous avez réponse à tout, à ce que je vois, remarqua Lily.

\- Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je réfléchis avant d'agir... répondit simplement Harry.

\- Hey ! s'indignèrent ses deux Tuteurs, lui mettant chacun une claque derrière la tête.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Professeur McGonagall, continua Harry avec un mouvement de tête dans la direction de la Directrice des Gryffondor, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore était également à Gryffondor, fit remarquer Lily.

\- _Ah_ , fit Harry. Je ne le savais pas.

\- C'est écrit sur les cartes de Chocogrenouilles ! s'écria James.

\- Je ne les ai jamais gardés, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Directeur, je vais aller rejoindre mes amis dans ma Salle Commune. Sirius, Remus, Professeur Rogue, Professeur McGonagall, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Puis sans un regard pour les Potter ou pour le Directeur, il sortit, claquant légèrement la porte derrière lui. Il put cependant distinctement entendre le rire de Sirius, si semblable à un aboiement ainsi que la voix de Rogue.

\- J'apprécie ce gamin de plus en plus.

Harry sourit, rejoignant ses amis.

* * *

Voilà pour le Chapitre Sept, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

A samedi prochain (le 20/06) pour le Chapitre Huit !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	8. Cours de Vol et Attrapeur

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 !

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Noooo Aime, stormtrooper2, Toreko, Luka.G, nathydemon, maki410, Caliste, Artmis, ademoide, Serpent d'argent, Allia68, Eme7001, Rose-Eliade, Black Jo, scpotter, Le Poussin Fou, Magouille, Starky, Aurelie Malfoy, aya31, chipmunk66, crystal of shadow, SakuraLeRoux, PlumeRose230920002, soln96, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise, Scaritty.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Artmis :_ Merci pour ta review ! :) Euuuh... Non, je ne sors pas toujours mes chapitres juste après minuit ! x) Mais là, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, en fait ! :P

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Serpent d'argent_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et effectivement, Dumbledore et les Potter vont encore en voir de toutes les couleurs, avec Harry et ses amis ! :D

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! :)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Huit, où les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de Première Année auront leur premier cour de Vol !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Mr. Longbottom Flies_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Huit :

La journée du lendemain passa calmement, amenant avec elle le premier cours de DCFM qui fut une déception pour Harry. En effet, Quirell, en plus d'être un incompétent avéré et de vouer un culte au Survivant, ne cessait de provoquer des douleurs dans sa cicatrice à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de lui, ce qui commençait à l'énerver. Heureusement, ce matin se tenait le premier cours de vol, et il avait hâte d'y être.

\- Allez dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama Bibine, voyant les Premiers Années fixer les balais sans s'approcher. Mettez-vous à gauche de votre balai, tendez la main droite au-dessus du sol et dites 'Debout !'.

\- Debout ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

Mais à part Harry et Malfoy, aucun balai ne sauta dans les mains de son propriétaire. Celui d'Hermione fit un tour sur lui-même, de même que celui Neville alors que ceux des autre Gryffondor n'avaient pas bougés. Quant aux Serpentard, plusieurs balais s'étaient élevés à mi-hauteur avant de retomber au sol.

\- Enfourchez vos balais ! ordonna Bibine, ses yeux jaunes les détaillant un à un. A trois, vous donnerez un coup dans le sol et vous décollerez, élevez votre balai de quelques mètres, maintenez-le à cette hauteur et redescendez. Trois… Deux…

Neville était tellement stressé que son balai décolla tout seul au deux, il s'éleva dans les airs alors que son propriétaire regardait le sol s'éloigner d'un air horrifié. Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla à son tour, essayant de calmer son camarade.

\- Neville, calme-toi, il ne va rien t'arriver, dit-il doucement. Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je vais tomber... fit piteusement le Gryffondor.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas tomber, contredit Harry. Et si c'était le cas, je te rattraperais. Essaye de te détendre et baisse doucement ton manche.

Neville réussit à se calmer et commença à descendre quand un coup de vent plus violent que les autres le désarçonna. Il tomba. Harry plongea à sa suite, réussissant à l'attraper par la taille à deux mètres du sol. Ils atterrirent un peu durement au sol, mais ils étaient entiers.

Neville tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Merci... bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit gentiment Harry. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu es en état de choc.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin a raison, Londubat, je vais vous accompagner, dit Bibine, qui s'était approchée d'eux. Dix points pour Serpentard pour avoir essayé d'aider votre camarade et pour l'avoir rattrapé. En attendant, je ne veux voir personne sur un balai, sinon cette personne sera renvoyé avant même d'avoir pu dire 'Quidditch' !

Harry acquiesça, regardant Neville partir avant de rejoindre Blaise, Théo et Daphnée.

\- Ca c'était du vol ! fit Blaise.

Mais un éclat de rire moqueur attira leur attentions Tristan venait de ramasser le Rappeltout de Neville, que sa grand-mère lui avait envoyé ce matin.

\- Vous avez vu sa tête, à Londubat, pas même capable de contrôler son balai.

\- Donne-moi ça, Potter ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Et pourquoi je le ferais ? fit Tristan en haussant un sourcil. Je vais plutôt le mettre là où Londubat ne pourra pas le retrouver, ce type est une honte aux Gryffondor.

Il enfourcha son balai et décolla, rapidement suivi par Harry. Il fut rapidement évident pour tous que ce dernier était plus à l'aise sur un balai que ne l'était Tristan.

\- Rends-moi ça, Potter ! répéta Harry.

Tristan ne fit que le fixer, essayant d'afficher un air condescendant.

\- Et pourquoi je te le donnerais ?

\- Tu veux tomber de ton balai ? rétorqua Harry.

Harry n'attendit pas la réponse, et il lui fonça dessus, le faisant pratiquement tomber de son balai. Harry, lui, prit un virage en épingle et fusilla Tristan du regard.

\- Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant que tes parents ne sont pas là pour te défendre ! se moqua Harry.

\- Si tu le veux tellement, va le chercher, fit Tristan en lançant le Rappeltout de toutes ses forces.

Harry suivit la trajectoire de l'objet, ne le quittant jamais des yeux. Et quand le Rappeltout tomba, Harry le suivit, plongeant à sa poursuite. Il réussit à l'attraper à cinquante centimètres du sol, et releva son balai, s'empêchant ainsi de finir au sol.

Harry se posa, se dirigea vers Hermione à qui il donna le Rappeltout puis vers les Serpentard. Mais il fut arrêté avant.

\- POTTER-BLACK-LUPIN !

Le susnommé se retourna et déglutit quand il vit Rogue se diriger vers lui. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules et le suivit tandis que McGonagall se plantait devant Tristan, semblant en colère.

Rogue rejoignit le Hall puis monta deux étages, se dirigeant vers une classe à côté de celle de Flitwick. Il toqua, ouvrit la porte et Harry eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Potter Mère faire cours.

\- Un problème, Severus ? fit Lily, faussement cordiale.

\- J'ai besoin de Flint, fit-il.

Un garçon portant l'uniforme de Serpentard et qui devait être en Cinquième Année se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Rogue se dirigea ensuite vers une salle de classe vide, ferma la porte derrière les deux élèves et insonorisa la pièce.

\- Flint, je vous ai trouvé un Attrapeur, fit Rogue avant de se tourner vers Harry. Flint est le Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Les yeux dudit Flint s'illuminèrent, et il fixa Harry d'un autre œil.

\- Il a le physique pour un Attrapeur, fit le Capitaine en tournant autour d'Harry. Petit, léger et rapide.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? fit Harry, ahuri.

\- Vous aviez imaginé autre chose, peut-être ? fit Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ben, vu que je m'en suis pris une nouvelle fois à Tristan _Précieux_ Potter, je pensais être renvoyé avec pertes et fracas, pour tout vous dire, dit Harry. Mais je préfère votre solution, Professeur.

Flint ricana.

\- Nous avons suivi toute la scène avec le Professeur McGonagall, à partir du moment où vous avez aidé Londubat, indiqua Rogue. Minerva voulait intervenir, mais je lui ai dit d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer, et je ne suis pas déçu.

\- Tu connais le Quidditch, j'imagine ? demanda Flint, recentrant la conversation.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai su voler avant de savoir courir ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Bien, entraînement tous les mercredi et vendredi de 20 heures 30 à 22 heures, fit Flint. Il te faudra un balai.

\- J'en ai un chez moi, dit Harry.

\- Quel modèle ? demanda Flint.

\- Nimbus 2000, cadeau pour mes onze ans et pour avoir fait descendre Potter de son piédestal au Chemin de Traverse, précisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- J'irais voir votre parrain qu'il vous me donne ce balai, dit Rogue en ouvrant la porte. Oh, et Potter-Black-Lupin, évitez de le crier sur tous les toits, surtout.

Harry acquiesça, et après avoir discuté avec son Capitaine, sorti de la pièce. Constatant l'heure, il se dirigea vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, leur prochain cours, ses amis lui rapporteraient son sac.

Harry entra le premier dans la salle, rapidement rejoint par Théo, Daphnée et Blaise.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que Rogue t'as dit ? demanda immédiatement Blaise.

\- Attend deux minutes, fit Harry en sortant sa Baguette, il enchanta sa plume pour qu'elle note tout ce que Binns dirait puis il lança un Sortilège de Silence autour d'eux. J'ai cru que j'allais me faire renvoyer, mais en fait, il est allé chercher Flint en Etude des Moldus et il m'a proposé de devenir Attrapeur dans l'Equipe.

\- Attrapeur ? répéta Théo, abasourdi. Mais il n'y a pas eu de Premier Année dans une équipe depuis des lustres. Tu dois être le plus jeune joueur depuis au moins…

\- …un siècle, compléta Harry. C'est ce que m'a dit Flint. Rogue va sûrement contacter Sirius pour récupérer mon balai et je commence mon entraînement ce soir de 20 heures 30 à 22 heures. Et j'ai entraînement à la même heure vendredi.

\- C'est la classe ! s'enthousiasma Daphnée. Potter va être vert quand il va l'apprendre !

\- D'ailleurs, McGo lui a dit quoi, à Potter après mon départ ? questionna Harry. Elle avait l'air sur le point d'exploser.

\- C'est ce qu'elle a fait, fit Blaise. Elle a dit à Potter que c'était une honte de se moquer ainsi de ses camarades -elle parlait de Londubat- et qu'elle préviendrait ses parents ainsi que Dumbledore. Elle lui a dit qu'il devait prendre exemple sur toi, vu que tu n'avais pas hésité à aller aider Londubat. Elle a retiré 20 points à Gryffondor et en a ajouté 10 à Serpentard. Et il a une retenue demain soir après l'astronomie.

Harry ricana, pas du tout désolé pour Tristan. Il enleva le Sortilège de Silence et essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait Binns à propos de la Première Révolte des Gobelins.

La journée passa rapidement, entre les cours de Botanique et de Sortilège de l'après-midi. Pendant le dîner, Harry eu la surprise de voir son soi-disant jumeau venir vers lui, apparemment très énervé.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Potter ? s'enquit-il une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

\- Si tu crois que je vais me laisser ridiculiser sans rien dire, Potter-Black-Lupin, tu te voiles la face... murmura férocement Tristan, s'arrangeant pour que seuls Harry et ses amis entendent. Je te propose un Duel de Sorcier.

\- Tu veux encore voltiger contre le mur ? railla Daphnée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Greengass, fit Tristan en la fusillant du regard avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Harry. Minuit, Salle des Trophées. Je prends Ron comme Second, et toi ?

\- Blaise ? interrogea Harry.

\- Aucun problème, mec, affirma Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

\- Ce soir, minuit, rappela Tristan avant de s'éloignant.

\- Tu vas vraiment y aller ? s'enquit Daphnée après son départ.

\- J'ai un plan, fit Harry. Sirius m'a dit qu'il arrivait à Peeves de leur rendre quelques services à l'époque où ils faisaient des farces à Poudlard. Et il m'a aussi dit que Peeves serait sûrement heureux d'aider un Héritier des Maraudeur. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il emmène Rusard à la Salle des Trophées à une heure du matin. Bien sûr, j'aurai enfermé Potter et Weasley dedans. Et nous, on sera retourné à la Salle Commune tranquillement.

\- Comme ça, tu ne passes pas pour un lâche en n'y allant pas et tu fais punir Potter et la Belette, reformula Daphnée.

\- Une pierre, deux coups, fit sentencieusement Théo.

Ils se sourirent avec connivence et reprirent leur repas.

* * *

Voilà, le cours de Vol et Harry devient Attrapeur ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

On se retrouve samedi prochain (le 27/06) pour le Chapitre Neuf !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	9. Duel à minuit

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 (auteure de l'histoire ' _L'Eclair, le Chien, le Dragon et le Corbeau_ ', je vous la conseille ! :D) !

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Aurelie Malfoy, Allia68, stormtrooper2, Black Jo, nathydemon, Eme7001, Le Poussin Fou, Rose-Eliade, Luka.G, hathor2, Magouille, crystal of shadow, Noooo Aime, Mini-Yuya, aya31, soln96, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 _Aya31 :_ Ahah, merci encore pour ta review ! :) Et oui, Harry est plutôt cool ! :P

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Neuf, où Harry fait connaissance avec l'Equipe de Serpentard, et vit de nouvelles aventures avec Blaise ! :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Neuf :

Le soir-même, Harry se rendit au vestiaire des Serpentard à 20 heures 30, comme l'avait demandé Flint. Celui-ci lui fit essayer une robe et lui donna son balai, que Rogue avait récupéré dans l'après-midi auprès de Sirius.

\- Bon, viens là que je te présente l'équipe ! fit Flint en le prenant par l'épaule, l'emmenant sur le terrain où cinq silhouettes habillées de vert l'attendaient. Bon, les gars, je vous présente Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, notre nouvel Attrapeur. Harry, voici les gars. On a tout d'abord Bletchley, le Gardien, qui est en Septième Année. Ensuite Pucey qui est Poursuiveur avec Ackerley et moi, Pucey est en Septième Année et Ackerley et moi en Cinquième Année, et enfin Higgs et Stroudler comme Batteurs, qui sont eux aussi en Septième Année.

Harry acquiesça, se disant qu'il arriverait sûrement à retenir les noms.

\- Bon allez, on décolle ! fit le Capitaine.

L'Équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard commença son entraînement, qui fut selon Flint : ' _une réussite, bien joué les gars, on va tous les écraser !_ '.

Harry se doucha rapidement et remonta dans la Salle Commune, se plaçant près de ses amis pour commencer ses devoirs de Métamorphose et d'Histoire de la Magie. Il réussit à finir celui de Métamorphose et à faire le plan de celui d'Histoire avant de devoir partir avec Blaise. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans la Salle Commune, ce qui les arrangeait.

\- Bon, allons-y, fit Blaise à 23 heures 45.

Harry acquiesça et ils sortirent de la Salle Commune, se dirigeant vers le Deuxième Etage de la Tour Est, là où se trouvait la Salle des Trophées. A l'heure du rendez-vous, Potter et Weasley arrivèrent, suivi d'Hermione et de Neville.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'Hermione et Neville font là ? demanda calmement Harry.

\- Granger a voulu nous empêcher de venir et Londubat était coincé dehors, donc il nous a suivi, expliqua Weasley.

Harry regard Blaise, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Ok, ils peuvent rester, mais ils n'interviennent pas, fit Harry.

\- Évidement, fit Potter. Bon, on s'y met ou t'as trop peur ?

Harry ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil avant de se mettre en position. Ils se saluèrent, puis Tristan commença les hostilités.

\- _Expelliarmus !_

Harry bloqua d'un _Protego_ Informulé et, en ayant déjà assez de ce Duel, stupéfixa Potter. Weasley prit sa place, suivant son rôle de Second, mais il fut stupéfixé avant d'avoir pu sortir sa Baguette.

\- Bon, ben voilà, il m'a fallu trente secondes pour les mettre à terre, fit Harry d'un ton ennuyé.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et Neville, qui le regardaient bouche-bée.

\- Je serais vous, je rentrerais dans votre Salle Commune, fit-il gentiment.

Hermione acquiesça, prit Neville par le bras et sortit.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais, maintenant ? demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

\- Maintenant, j'appelle Peeves, fit Harry avant de siffler trois fois de façons consécutives.

Peu de temps après, Peeves apparut.

\- Comment connais-tu le code des Maraudeur ? demanda le poltergeist.

\- Sirius et Remus me l'ont enseigné pour le cas où j'aurais besoin de toi, fit Harry.

\- Je t'écoute, jeune Maraudeur, fit Peeves avec enthousiasme.

\- Peux-tu t'arranger pour que Rusard passe par là à 1 heure du matin exactement ? demanda-t-il. Tu rendrais un grand service aux Maraudeur, en faisant ça.

\- Je ferais ce que je peux, fit Peeves avec un sourire avant de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, les Maraudeur ? demanda Blaise en sortant de la Salle.

\- Le groupe dont faisait partit Sirius, Remus et Potter Père quand ils étaient à Poudlard, avec Peter Pettigrow, répondit Harry. Ils faisaient des farces à tout le monde et plus particulièrement aux Serpentard. Et ils ont le record du nombre d'heure de colle.

Il pointa sa Baguette sur les deux Gryffondor, murmurant une incantation en latin avant de fermer la porte et de réciter une seconde incantation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? s'enquit Blaise.

\- La première incantation, c'est pour les faire dormir jusqu'à 1 heure du matin, expliqua Harry. La deuxième, c'est pour faire en sorte que la porte puisse s'ouvrir uniquement de l'extérieur jusqu'à 1 heure du matin où elle s'ouvrira toute seule. Si Peeves fait bien son boulot, ils devraient se faire choper par Rusard tout de suite.

Blaise acquiesça, impressionné, bien qu'il ne le montre pas.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les étages inférieurs quand un miaulement les figea. Devant eux se trouvait Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. Et là où Miss Teigne était, le concierge n'était jamais loin. D'ailleurs, ils entendaient des bruits de pas, au loin.

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un regard avant de détaler en sens inverse. Ils prirent à droite, montèrent les escaliers et se retrouvant devant une porte fermée.

\- _Alohomora !_ fit fébrilement Harry.

Ils entrèrent, Harry appuyant son front sur la porte.

\- C'était moins une, soupira-t-il.

\- Harry, fit la voix de Blaise, effrayée.

\- Quoi ? fit l'adolescent en se retournant.

Son regard tomba sur quatre pattes de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle posées sur une trappe. Ses yeux remontèrent le corps de la créature devant lui, puis s'arrêtèrent sur trois têtes de chien en train de grogner.

\- AAAAHHH ! s'écrièrent les deux adolescents en sortant de la pièce.

Entre Rusard et la mort, ils choisissaient Rusard. Ils se précipitèrent dans le Hall, puis dans les cachots sans croiser personne.

\- Basilic ! fit Harry avec empressement en arrivant devant le mur cachant l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

Lui et Blaise entrèrent et se jetèrent sur un des canapés, la respiration haletante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend, de garder un truc pareil dans une école ? fit difficilement Blaise en reprenant son souffle.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était sur une trappe ? questionna Harry.

\- Moi, tout ce que j'ai vu, ce sont ses têtes ! Ses trois têtes ! s'exclama Blaise.

Harry ricana malgré lui devant l'air catastrophé de son meilleur-ami.

\- Il doit garder quelque chose, fit Harry.

\- Mais quoi ? demanda Blaise. Qu'est-ce qui serait assez important pour être caché à Poudlard par un chien à trois têtes ?

\- On appelle ça un Cerbère, fit distraitement Harry avant que son cerveau ne fasse tilt. Mais oui ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même dans le Poudlard Express, Poudlard est le lien le plus sûr de toute la Grande-Bretagne !

\- Et alors ? fit Blaise, confus.

\- Et alors ? répéta Harry avec un sourire. N'y a-t-il pas eu une tentative de vol dans un autre lieu censé être hyper sécurisé ?

\- Gringott's ! réalisa Blaise. Ce qu'on a essayé de voler à Gringott's se trouve maintenant sous cette trappe ! C'est tellement logique !

\- Je me demande ce que ça peut être, fit Harry.

\- Quelque chose de dangereux, j'imagine, réfléchit Blaise.

\- Ou puissant, ajouta Harry.

\- Ou les deux, conclut Blaise.

Ils échangèrent un regard où brillait la même curiosité puis Blaise bailla, cassant le moment.

\- On devrait aller se coucher, suggéra Harry en se levant, se dirigeant vers leur dortoir.

Blaise acquiesça, le suivant dans l'escalier. Ce soir-là, aucun d'eux n'eut de mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, ils partagèrent leur découverte avec Théo et Daphnée, qui se demandèrent également ce qui assez important pour mériter ce genre de mesure de sécurité.

Puis Potter et Weasley arrivèrent, la mine défaite, faisant exploser de rire les quatre amis.

\- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? fit la Préfète en s'asseyant près d'eux.

\- Non, qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Théo.

\- Apparemment, Potter et Weasley se sont fait prendre dans la Salle des Trophées après le couvre-feu, leur révéla-t-elle. Rusard les aurait découverts à 1 heure du matin alors qu'ils sortaient de la Salle. Il les a emmenés chez McGo qui était tellement en colère d'être réveillée à cause d'eux qu'elle les a mis en retenue avec Rogue pendant une semaine et Gryffondor a perdu 100 points. Autant dire que les Gryffondor n'étaient pas très content en passant devant le sablier, ce matin.

Les Serpentard explosèrent de rire en observant la mine défaite des deux Premiers Année et les regards noirs que leurs condisciples leurs jetaient.

* * *

Voilà pour le Duel entre Harry et Tristan, et pour la rencontre entre les Serpentard et Touffu !

J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :)

A samedi prochain (le 04/07), pour le Chapitre Dix !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	10. Halloween

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 (elle est folle, mais je l'aime bien ! :P) !

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Luka.G, Noooo Aime, stormtrooper2, nathydemon, Black Jo, Allia68, aya31, Guest, Aurelie Malfoy, Rose-Eliade, Magouille, Le Poussin Fou, crystal of shadow, Oxytomire, bc130woody, Mini-Yuya, soln96, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et oui, Blaise est génial ! :)

 _Guest (Honnêtement ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré... ya pas eu assez de confrontation Potter/Harry mais bon ça peut pas être à tous les chapitres. Et puis là il ne se passe rien de vraiment exceptionnel par rapport aux livres, mais bon je vais quand même continuer de lire la fic hein? :) Je le trouve juste un peu moins intéressant que les autres... Enfin continue! :))_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et oui, Harry et Tristan ne peuvent pas se prendre la tête dans tous les chapitres ! Sinon, notre pauvre Gryffondor s'en prendrait plein la tête tous les jours ! :P Pour ce qui est du fait que cela ne soit pas très éloigné des livres, il est vrai que les Tomes I et II sont très fidèles aux livres, mais cela s'éloigne de l'oeuvre de J.K à partir du Tome III ! Merci encore pour ta review ! :)

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Dix : la soirée du 31 octobre 1991 ! Soirée toujours riche en émotions... ^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Dix :

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry eu le plaisir de recevoir une lettre de Sirius et Remus.

 _Gamin,_

 _Bravo pour la façon dont tu as géré le rendez-vous chez Dumbledore lundi, nous sommes fiers de toi ! Et d'après ce que l'on a pu voir, Rogue aussi. Bravo aussi pour ton poste d'Attrapeur dans l'Équipe de Quidditch, on viendra voir le premier match !_

 _Pour ce qui est de ta découverte canine, je pense que vos conclusions sont bonnes et que la chose a bien été transférée de Gringott's à Poudlard. Par contre, pour savoir ce que c'est, nous n'en avons aucune idée, mais si tu fouines, essaye de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis plus gros que toi, surtout !_

 _Ta blague sur Potter nous a bien fait rire, mais Rem' me dit de te dire de ne pas trop chercher les ennuis, qui sais ce que Dumbledore pourrait faire pour protéger le Survivant ! Continue à t'amuser, à travailler (ça vient de Lunard, tu t'en doutes !) et à t'entraîner !_

 _On se revoit à Noël !_

 _Patmol et Lunard, tes parrains préférés !_

 _PS : Pour ce qui est de ta cicatrice et de ce Quirell, nous ne savons rien mais te conseillons de rester le plus loin possible de ton cher Professeur tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus._

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, Harry continuait les entraînements de Quidditch, s'intégrant de mieux en mieux dans l'équipe.

Puis arriva le jour d'Halloween, qu'Harry redoutait un peu. Il ne lui arrivait jamais rien de bon, ce jour-là. Il sortit de ses sombres pensées et écouta Flitwick plus attentivement, c'était son dernier cours de la journée et il fallait qu'il reste concentré. Le Professeur d'Enchantement leur expliquait qu'il allait leur montrer comment faire voler des objets.

\- Souvenez-vous bien du mouvement de poignet que nous avons appris, fit le petit professeur. On tourne et on abaisse !

La classe répéta le mouvement, attentive.

\- Et maintenant, prononcez la formule : Wingardium Leviosa !

\- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ s'exclamèrent plusieurs élèves en pointant leur plume de leur Baguette.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ fit doucement Harry, faisant décoller sa plume.

\- Excellent, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ! 10 points pour Serpentard ! Vous avez vraiment un don pour les Enchantements, jeune homme !

Ron le regarda furieusement, et essayant de prouver qu'il pouvait le faire aussi, s'excita sur sa plume.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ s'écria-t-il.

Mais la plume ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Alors il recommença.

\- Stop, arrête de bouger ta Baguette comme ça ou tu vas finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un ! s'exclama finalement Hermione, sa partenaire pour ce cours. Et puis, tu ne le prononces pas bien. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa, en accentuant sur le 'gar'.

\- Fais le toi, puisque tu es si intelligente ! s'exclama Ron, exaspéré.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

Hermione remonta ses manches et pointa sa Baguette sur sa plume.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ récita-t-elle en faisant le mouvement approprié.

La plume décolla et se stabilisa à un mètre du bureau.

\- 10 points pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger ! s'extasia Flitwick.

Ron lui décocha un regard noir et se coucha sur ses bras.

\- Je rêve où Weasley est en train de bouder ? fit Daphnée.

\- Weasley est en train de bouder, confirmèrent ses trois amis.

Ils se regardèrent et réussirent avec peine à contenir leurs rires.

A la fin du cours, Weasley, qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré, attira l'attention de tous en se plaignant à Potter.

\- C'est un cauchemar, cette fille-là ! s'exclama-t-il. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait aucun ami !

Hermione le bouscula, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Ah bah bien joué la Belette ! s'exclama Daphnée. T'es vraiment un abruti fini !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Greengass ? intervint Tristan.

\- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Potter, alors tu la fermes ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Ron. Quant à toi, Weasley, tu ferais mieux de te taire, parce que ton seul ami c'est Potter, alors tu n'as rien à dire !

Sur ce, elle planta ses amis et partit à la recherche d'Hermione.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dire à Greengass de faire attention à ce qu'elle dit ! s'exclama Tristan en se tournant vers Harry.

\- C'est une menace ? s'enquit Harry, mais il n'attendit pas la réponse pour continuer. Touche ne serait-ce qu'à un seul cheveu de Daphnée, et je te jure de faire des six prochaines années de ta vie un enfer, Potter.

Et le trio de Serpentard partit en direction de leur Salle Commune pour se poser jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

\- Weasley abuse quand même un peu avec Granger, fit remarquer Théo.

\- Surtout qu'Hermione est plutôt sympa, répondit Harry.

\- Mais bon, Weasley est ami avec Potter, on ne peut pas lui demander d'être intelligent.

Harry ricana, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à leur devoir de Sortilège.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet d'Halloween.

\- Bonjour jeunes gens, fit Dumbledore. En ce jour d'Halloween, nous fêtons également la chute des Ténèbres. En effet, il y a dix ans jour pour jour, Tristan Potter anéantissait Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

\- Pourquoi ça n'étonne pas qu'il mette son petit protégé en avant… maugréa Harry.

\- Pour cette occasion, je laisse la parole à M. Potter, qui a bien voulu nous dire quelques mots.

Au moment où Tristan se levait de sa chaise en bombant le torse, Quirell faisait irruption dans la Grande Salle, l'air horrifié.

\- Un Troll ! Dans les cachots ! s'écria-t-il, faisant régner le silence. Je voulais juste vous prévenir !

Puis il s'évanouit, semant la panique parmi les élèves.

\- SILEEENCE ! s'écria Dumbledore, ramenant l'ordre. Les Préfets, ramenez vos condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les Professeurs et moi allons nous rendre dans les cachots.

Les Serpentards suivirent Adrian et Sarah, mais au moment de sortir de la Grande Salle, Harry attrapa Blaise et Théo par leurs manches.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Daphnée et Hermione, elles ne sont pas au courant, pour le Troll, dit-il.

\- Allez-y, fit Théo, je vous couvre.

Blaise et Harry hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles. En approchant, ils entendirent des cris et se mirent à courir. En entrant dans les toilettes, ils virent Daphnée en train d'essayer de faire lever Hermione qui était tétanisée, le Troll a à peine deux mètres d'elles.

\- Daphnée ! cria Harry. Hermione !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Blaise.

\- Occupes-toi des filles, je me charge du Troll, décida Harry.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et sortit sa Baguette, la pointant sur la créature.

\- Hey, gros débile ! cria-t-il, attirant l'attention du Troll. _Cracbadaboum !_

Le sort atteignit le Troll dans l'œil, qui se mit à donner de grands coups autour de lui, son gourdin endommageant de plus en plus les toilettes.

\- _Stupéfix !_ lança Harry.

Le Troll vacilla, mais il réussit à se maintenir sur ses pieds. Au moment où Blaise passait à côté pour rejoindre Hermione et Daphnée, le Troll l'attrapa, le maintenant la tête en bas.

\- Ok, au grand maux, les grands remèdes, fit Harry. _Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le gourdin du Troll s'éleva dans les airs, Harry se débrouillant pour qu'il atterrisse sur la tête de la créature, qui vacilla un peu plus.

\- _Accio Blaise !_ lança Harry.

Son meilleur-ami fut projeté sur lui au moment où le Troll s'effondrait, empêchant Blaise de finir écrasé sous un Troll des Montagnes.

\- Il… il est mort ? demanda Daphnée avec hésitation en venant vers eux suivi d'Hermione.

\- Non, il est juste assommé, fit Blaise. Vous êtes blessées ?

Les filles hochèrent négativement la tête.

Ils allaient sortir de la pièce quand McGonagall débarqua avec Rogue et les Potter.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? s'exclama McGonagall en fixant le Troll.

\- On a réussi à assommer le Troll, répondit simplement Harry.

\- Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda Rogue. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans la Salle Commune ?

\- En sortant de la Grande Salle, on s'est rendu compte que Granger et Daphnée ne pouvaient pas savoir pour le Troll, vu qu'elles n'étaient pas au banquet, alors on a décidé d'aller les chercher. Quand on est arrivés, le Troll les menaçait, alors on a agi, fit Blaise.

\- Comme saviez-vous que Miss Granger et Miss Greengass n'étaient pas au banquet ? demanda Potter Mère, suspicieuse.

\- A la fin du cours du Professeur Flitwick, Ron Weasley m'a insulté, intervint Hermione. Harry, Blaise, Greengass et Nott m'ont défendu et ensuite Greengass est venu me réconforter. On allait partir quand le Troll est arrivé. J'étais tétanisée. Si Harry et Blaise n'étaient pas arrivés, on serait sûrement mortes à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait au Troll ? demanda Potter Père.

\- Je lui ai jeté un Sortilège de Découpe pour attirer son attention et l'éloigner des filles, dit Harry. J'ai essayé de le stupéfixer, mais c'est à peine s'il a vacillé. Quand Blaise est passé à côté de lui pour aller voir Daphnée et Hermione, le Troll l'a attrapé et maintenu la tête en bas. J'ai jeté un Sortilège de Lévitation sur son gourdin et l'ai assommé avec avant de récupérer Blaise grâce à un Sortilège d'Attraction.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent, confirmant sa version de l'histoire.

\- Les Sortilèges de Stupéfixion et d'Attraction ne sont pas au programme de Première Année !

\- Vous croyez quoi, que Sirius et Remus ne m'ont rien appris ? rétorqua Harry. Ils voulaient que je puisse me défendre sans problème, alors oui, ils m'ont entraîné !

\- Et quel est ton niveau ? demanda Potter Mère.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, fit Harry.

Les Potter le fusillèrent du regard.

\- Bien, fit McGonagall en se raclant la gorge. J'enlève 5 points à Serpentard pour avoir voulu vous charger du Troll sans en informer personne. Messieurs Potter-Black-Lupin et Zabini, vous récoltez chacun 10 points pour votre courage et votre sang-froid. Miss Greengass, vous récoltez 5 points pour avoir voulu réconforter Miss Granger.

Elle fit une pause et les fixa tous les quatre à tour de rôle.

\- Maintenant, je vous conseille de vous rendre dans vos Salles Communes respectives, dit-elle. C'est là que sera servi le reste du festin.

En sortant des toilettes, Harry remarqua que Rogue boitait, et se demanda ce que son directeur de Maison avait bien pu faire pour être blessé.

* * *

Voilà pour le sauvetage d'Hermione, et pour la rencontre des Serpentard avec le Troll ! ;)

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 11/07) pour le Chapitre Onze !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	11. Le Match de Quidditch

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Eme7001, Black Jo, Luka.G, tsumy-malnewca, Allia68, Rose-Eliade, Le Poussin Fou, stormtrooper2, aya31, Matsuyama, TeZuKa j, Mini-Yuya, Aurelie Malfoy, nathydemon, Magouille, Walala35, Noooo Aime, soln96, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Un couple Daphnée/Harry ? Huum... Possible. Mais je ne vais pas tout te dire maintenant, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! ;)

 _Matsuyama_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très doué pour les descriptions, mais j'essaye d'en mettre le plus possible ! ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue du Tome III, je pense que tu peux deviner par toi-même ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Onze, où Harry et Blaise avancent sur la piste de la Pierre Philosophale, et où Harry joue son premier match de Quidditch !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Quidditch Match_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Onze :

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, l'entraînement de Quidditch se fit plus intensif. En effet, le premier match de Quidditch approchait à grands pas. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Et en dehors de ses amis, des Professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore, et de l'équipe, personne ne savait qu'Harry jouerait au poste d'Attrapeur, il était devenu la botte secrète de Flint.

Depuis l'attaque du Troll à Halloween, Hermione s'était rapprochée de Potter et Weasley, les deux ayant réalisé qu'elle avait failli y passer et qu'elle était en fait de bonne compagnie, tout ça sous le regard horrifié de Daphnée, qui demanda tout haut si Granger n'avait pas perdu plusieurs neurones pendant l'attaque du Troll pour se mettre à traîner avec ces imbéciles.

Harry essayait aussi de deviner ce qui était caché sous la trappe au Troisième Étage, mais pour l'instant sans résultats. Mais il eut bientôt un nouvel indice.

En effet, alors qu'il sortait bon dernier de la classe de Métamorphose, le Professeur McGonagall lui ayant demandé de ranger les cages des animaux qu'ils avaient utilisés, il passa devant la Salle des Professeurs, il allait continuer son chemin sans s'arrêter quand un mot attira son attention.

\- Comme voulez-vous que l'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois, à cette bestiole ? demanda Rogue.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par l'interstice et vit Rusard nettoyer une plaie à la jambe de Rogue. Une plaie qui semblait ancienne.

Alors Harry se souvint, le soir d'Halloween, quand Rogue était venu les chercher dans les toilettes, il boitait ! Il fallait qu'il en parle à…

\- Blaise ! interpella-t-il une fois de retour dans sa Salle Commune.

\- Quoi ? fit celui-ci, levant les yeux de son parchemin.

\- Il faut que je te parle, vient, lui dit Harry en lui agrippant le bras en direction du dortoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le métis une fois arrivé dans le dortoir des Premières Années.

Harry jeta un Sortilège de Silence et se tourna vers lui, lui racontant ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- En sortant de Métamorphose, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Rogue et Rusard, dit-il. Rusard soignait la jambe de Rogue qui disait ' _qu'on ne pouvait pas surveiller ses trois têtes en même temps'._

\- Tu veux dire que... ? comprit Blaise.

\- Que Rogue a essayé de passer devant le Cerbère, et il a du se faire mordre, finit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas tout, tu te souviens d'Halloween, quand Rogue est venu nous chercher dans les toilettes des filles avec McGo et les Potter ?

Blaise ne fit qu'acquiescer, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce soir-là, j'ai vu que Rogue boitait !

\- Tu veux dire qu'il a essayé de passer devant le chien à Halloween ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Tu crois qu'il veut voler ce que garde le chien ? demanda Blaise.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, fit Harry. Quoi que ce soit, Rogue ne ferait rien qui mettrait Poudlard en danger, et il est loyal à Dumbledore.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment un Troll avait pu entrer à Poudlard alors qu'ils sont censés être encore plus stupides que Crabbe et Goyle ?

\- Tu veux dire que quelqu'un aurait fait rentrer le Troll pour faire diversion et passer devant le chien ? comprit immédiatement l'autre Première Année.

\- Oui, fit Harry. Et je pense que Rogue l'avait lui aussi comprit et qu'il a dû empêcher celui qui a fait entrer le Troll de passer devant le chien mais qu'il a été blessé dans l'opération.

\- C'est logique, fit Blaise, mais qui aurait pu faire entrer le Troll ?

\- Quirell, fit immédiatement Harry, recevant un haussement de sourcil de la part de Blaise. Je ne le sens pas ce prof, il paraît trop faible pour que ce soit vrai, et en plus, à chaque fois que je le vois, ma cicatrice me brûle.

\- Ta cicatrice ? fit Blaise, confus.

Harry réfléchit, observa son ami et décida de tout lui dire.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, tu ne dois jamais le dire à personne, fit Harry. C'est vraiment important.

\- Je te promet que je ne dirais rien, fit Blaise avec sérieux.

\- Sirius et Remus pensent que ce n'est pas Potter le Survivant, mais moi, révéla Harry, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Blaise. Au début, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse à cause du fait qu'il connaisse mon Potentiel Magique et comme tu l'as vu toi-même, il est bien supérieur à celui de Potter.

Blaise acquiesça, attentif.

\- Mais quand je suis allé chez Ollivander, la Baguette qui m'a choisie était la Baguette qu'Ollivander pensait pour Potter. La Baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort. Depuis ce jour-là, on est pratiquement certain que je suis le Survivant, sinon pourquoi ma Baguette serait jumelle à celle de Voldemort alors que c'est Potter qui l'a vaincu ?

Harry fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Si on ne se trompe pas, ma cicatrice m'a été faite par Voldemort. Le fait qu'elle me fasse mal en présence de Quirell me fait penser qu'il n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire.

\- Wow, dit finalement Blaise. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien, c'est juste beaucoup de choses à enregistrer. Mais de toute façon, tant qu'on ne saura pas ce que cache cette trappe, on ne pourra rien faire.

Le week-end arriva rapidement, emmenant avec lui le premier match de la saison. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient excités et le nombre d'incidents entre les deux Maisons augmenta rapidement.

Le matin du match, Harry eu du mal à manger, mais il se força quand même. Arrivé dans le vestiaire, le discours de Flint avait été cours et clair.

\- Je veux que l'on gagne ce match, et gare à vous si ce n'est pas le cas.

Les six autres joueurs acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le terrain, se plaçant face à l'Équipe des Gryffondor.

\- Bienvenue à ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui verra s'affronter Gryffondor et Serpentard ! s'exclama Lee Jordan dans son mégaphone. Voyons maintenant la constitution des équipes : chez les Gryffondor, nous avons Dubois en Capitaine et Gardien, Spinnet, Johnson et Bell en Pousuiveuses, Weasley et Weasley en Batteur et Pilgrimm en Attrapeur ! Chez les Serpentard : nous avons Bletchley en Gardien, Ackerley, Pucey et Flint en Poursuiveurs, Flint étant aussi le Capitaine de l'Equipe, Higgs et Stroudler en Batteurs, et OH ! surprise, Potter-Black-Lupin en Attrapeur, qui devient le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle !

Mrs Bibine s'avança, se plaçant entre les deux équipes.

\- Je veux que cette rencontre soit sous le signe du fair-play et du respect des règles ! Capitaines, serez-vous la main !

Flint et Dubois s'avancèrent et se serrèrent la main, ou plutôt s'écrasèrent les phalanges de l'avis d'Harry.

\- Enfourchez vos balais ! ordonna Bibine.

Les quatorze joueurs s'exécutèrent. L'arbitre siffla et Harry donna un grand coup dans le sol, décollant instantanément. Il se mit immédiatement à faire le tour du stade, recherchant un éclat doré.

\- Johnson prend le Souaffle, passe à Bell, qui passe à… non, Flint le reprend et se dirige vers les buts des Gryffondor ! Il passe à Pucey, qui passe à Ackerley. Ackerley prend de la hauteur, il tire, non il lâche le Souaffle, récupéré par Flint qui accélère et tir ! Et il marque ! DIX A ZERO POUR SERPENTARD !

Harry eu un sourire et fit quelques looping au-dessus du terrain.

\- Bell reprend le Souaffle, elle passe à… non, elle évite un Cognard de Higgs et fait tomber le Souaffle, récupéré par Ackerley, qui le passe à Pucey ! Le balai de Pucey est heurté par un Cognard de Weasley, faisant récupérer le Souaffle par les Gryffondor ! Mais, oh, ce n'est pas le vif d'or ?

En effet, le vif d'or venait d'apparaître. Harry plongea, rapidement suivi par Pilgrimm. Il tendit la main et allait attraper la balle dorée quand il dut faire une embardée pour éviter Spinnet qui venait de lui couper la route.

\- Faute ! hurlèrent les Serpentard.

\- Faute ! reprit Lee. Penalty pour Ackerley ! Il accélère, feinte et marque ! VINGT A ZERO POUR SERPENTARD !

Harry repartit à la recherche du vif d'or, ne se préoccupant pas du match. Mais il dû revoir sa trajectoire quand un Cognard lui fonça dessus, détourné par Higgs quelques secondes plus tard et renvoyé sur Dubois, qui se le prit en plein estomac et tomba de son balai.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Higgs

Harry acquiesça, se reconcentrant sur le jeu.

\- Le Gardien de Gryffondor semble ne plus pouvoir jouer ! s'écria Lee. Il n'y aucun remplaçant, le jeu va donc devoir continuer à 6 contre 7 ! Pucey reprend le Souaffle, passe à Ackerley, qui passe à Flint qui repasse à Ackerley qui fonce et marque ! TRENTE A ZERO POUR SERPENTARD !

Le match reprit et quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le score était de 30 à 20 pour Serpentard, Harry plongea, zigzaguant entre les joueurs, suivi par Pilgrimm. Harry tendit la main, mais un Cognard l'obligea une nouvelle fois à dévier de sa route. Heureusement, le vif d'or était toujours visible. Il plongea, se stabilisant à cinq mètres du sol, juste derrière le Cognard. Au moment où il allait l'attraper, Pilgrimm le poussa en avant, le déséquilibrant de son balai.

Il roula ou sol, son balai atterrissant à côté de lui. Quand il se releva, Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

\- Tu vas bien, Harry ? fit Flint en atterrissant à côté de lui.

Pour toute réponse, Harry recracha le vif d'or qu'il allait avaler. Il le regarda longuement, puis tourna sa tête vers son Capitaine, qui souriait largement.

\- J'ai attrapé le vif d'or ! s'écria-t-il en soulevant le point, où la petite balle dorée essayait de s'enfuir.

\- HARRY POTTER-BLACK-LUPIN A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! SERPENTARD GAGNE CENTE QUATRE-VINGT A VINGT ! C'est vraiment dommage, d'ailleurs, après tout, les Gryffondor étaient bien meilleurs… Oui, pardon Professeur, je me tais.

Les supporters des Serpentard explosèrent en applaudissements alors que les Gryffondor baissaient la tête, dépités et déprimés, et que Lee Jordan se faisait réprimander pour sa 'partialité excessive' par sa Directrice de Maison.

Harry, lui, souriait toujours en entrant dans la Salle Commune après avoir été félicité par Sirius et Remus. Il regarda les Serpentard faire la fête avant de se diriger vers Blaise, Daphnée et Théo. Oui, il se sentait bien, dans cette Maison.

* * *

Voila pour le Chapitre Onze ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! :D

A samedi prochain (le 18/07) pour le prochain chapitre !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	12. Le Miroir de Risèd

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 !

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Allia68, Luka.G, tsumy-malnewca, Noooo Aime, hathor2, Black Jo, stormtrooper2, Rose-Eliade, Lyra Morgana, Le Poussin Fou, nathydemon, nicky XYZ, Aurelie Malfoy, Magouille, Walala35, tsuki, soln96, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 200 REVIEWS ! MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES, VOUS ETES GÉNIAUX ! :D

* * *

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 _Tsuki_ : Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Douze, où Harry fait un tour dans la Réserve, et découvre le Miroir de Risèd !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Invisibility Cloak_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Douze :

Depuis la victoire des Serpentard sur les Gryffondor, tout pouvait servir de prétexte pour faire la fête, que ce soit le fait que Rogue ai donné des points à leur Maison (ce qu'il faisait tous les jours) ou le fait que Sarah avait eu son premier Optimal de l'année en Métamorphose.

Harry et ses amis en profitaient beaucoup bien que Blaise et lui soient également préoccupés par le fait de savoir ce qui se cachait sous cette trappe.

Alors qu'un jour ils montaient tous les deux pour se rendre dans le parc, ils surprirent une discussion houleuse entre le Trio d'Or (le stupide surnom que l'on donnait à Potter, Weasley et Hermione).

\- Quand je te dis qu'Hagrid ne nous dira rien de plus ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Il a déjà laissé échapper que ce que gardait Touffu avait un lien avec Nicolas Flamel, on pourrait essayer d'en savoir plus ! rétorqua Tristan.

\- Justement, il l'a laissé échapper, fit Hermione. Il sera d'autant plus prudent avec nous maintenant !

\- Touffu, quel nom stupide pour un chien à trois têtes, fit remarquer Weasley.

\- Si seulement on savait qui était Nicolas Flamel ! maugréa Hermione. Pourtant, je suis sûre d'avoir déjà lu son nom quelque part.

Puis les trois Gryffondor s'éloignèrent.

\- Apparemment, les Gryffondor sont eux aussi tombés sur le Cerbère, fit Harry.

\- Qui appartiendrait à Hagrid, continua Blaise. Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

\- Moi, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Potter ne sache pas qui est Nicolas Flamel, fit Harry. Son nom fait partie des Grands Noms de la Communauté Magique, et je pensais que ses parents l'avaient éduqués un minimum.

\- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, mais de là à me rappeler ce qu'il a fait, fit Blaise.

\- C'est un alchimiste, dit Harry. Il est célèbre parce qu'il a réussi à fabriquer la Pierre Philosophale. C'est une Pierre qui permet de transformer n'importe quel métal en or et de produire l'Elixir de Longue Vie, qui rend immortel celui qui le boit.

\- Je me demande qui pourrait en vouloir, dit Blaise.

\- Je connais beaucoup de monde qui tuerais pour l'avoir, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, admit Blaise. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je me demande de qui Dumbledore veut protéger la Pierre en la cachant à Poudlard.

Harry haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le parc avant qu'il ne s'arrête en plein milieu du Hall.

\- Voldemort, murmura Harry.

\- Quoi ? fit Blaise.

\- Qui voudrait la Pierre et devenir immortel ? rétorqua Harry. Et qui cela dissuaderait de savoir qu'elle est cachée à Poudlard ? A part quelqu'un qui a toujours eu peur de Dumbledore !

\- Tu veux dire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? murmura Blaise, atterré.

\- C'est logique ! fit Harry. Et puis il y a ma cicatrice, aussi ! Elle réagit en présence de Quirell, comme pour me prévenir d'un danger. Si on ne s'est pas trompé avec Sirius et Remus, ma cicatrice devrait réagir à la présence de Voldemort ! Ce qui veut dire que Quirell travaille pour lui !

\- Mais Tu-Sais-Qui est censé être mort ! s'exclama Blaise. Mort la nuit où il vous a attaqué toi et Potter.

\- Il a juste été affaibli, contredit Harry. Vu que son Sortilège de Mort a rebondi sur moi avant de l'atteindre, le Sort n'était plus mortel. Voldemort est sûrement incapable de faire de la Magie depuis dix ans, il doit certainement vivre sous une autre forme, mais il est toujours là.

\- Flippant, conclu Blaise.

\- Ce soir, j'irais faire un tour dans la Réserve pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur Nicolas Flamel et la Pierre, toi tu mets Daphnée et Théo au parfum.

\- Même en ce qui te concerne ? demanda Blaise.

\- Oui, décida Harry après réflexion. Je leur fait confiance.

Blaise acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc pour rejoindre les deux autres, qui commençaient à s'impatienter.

\- Ben alors, vous étiez où ? les interrogea immédiatement Daphnée.

Harry dit qu'il avait oublié un truc dans le dortoir et qu'ils avaient dû y retourner pour le récupérer. Théo le regarda suspicieusement, mais ne dit rien.

Le soir-même, alors que Blaise s'installait pour discuter avec Daphnée et Théo, Harry sortait de la Salle Commune sans être remarqué. Il se jeta un Sortilège de Désillusion et se dirigea vers la Bibliothèque. Il y arriva sans problème, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Il n'y avait pas de ronde de Préfets et des Professeurs, à cette heure-là ?

\- _Alohomora,_ murmura-t-il. _Lumos !_

La porte de la Bibliothèque s'ouvrit alors que sa Baguette émettait une faible lueur et Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, vers la porte de la Réserve. Il relança le Sortilège de Déverrouillage et se dirigea vers le rayon des grandes découvertes de la Magie.

\- Grands Noms de la Magie Noire, Les plus Grands Mages, Les Fondateurs de Poudlard, énuméra-t-il, lisant le nom des livres devant lesquels il passait. Ah, Nicolas Flamel.

Il tira le pavé et l'ouvrit. Un long cri sortit du livre, faisant sursauter Harry qui ferma rapidement le livre et le remit à sa place. Il entendit néanmoins la porte de la Bibliothèque s'ouvrir et des pas approcher. Il se déplaça et se posta à côté de la porte de la Réserve. Dès Rusard entré, il passa la porte et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Bibliothèque. Dès qu'il sortit du domaine de Mrs Pince, il courut, ne regardant même pas où il allait. C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris en croisant Rogue.

Il se mit contre le mur, espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

Mais apparemment, la malchance le poursuivait, car Rusard arriva du même endroit que lui et se posta devant Rogue.

\- Vous m'aviez demander de vous prévenir si quelqu'un déambulait dans les couloirs la nuit, dit le concierge. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la Réserve il y a quelques minutes.

\- La Réserve ? répéta Rogue dans un murmure. Venez, il ne doit pas être très loin.

Harry se maudit et regarda autour de lui. Une porte était ouverte, juste en face de lui. Il s'y dirigea et dès que Rogue et Rusard furent à une distance acceptable, il referma la porte, s'autorisant à souffler un bon coup.

\- C'était moins une, fit-il dans le vide en reprenant son souffle.

Il observa la pièce, qui était apparemment une salle de classe non utilisée avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un grand miroir dans le fond. Il s'approcha et vit qu'il ne voyait pas son reflet. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se traiter mentalement d'imbécile et d'annuler le Sortilège de Désillusion. Alors que son reflet apparaissait dans le miroir, il détailla l'objet. En haut, se trouvait une inscription, sculpté dans le bois.

\- _Risèd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_ , décrypta-t-il. Plus flou, tu meurs.

Pourtant, ce miroir lui disait quelque chose, il était sûr d'en avoir entendu parler. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'inscription.

\- Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir, murmura-t-il, lisant l'inscription à l'envers. Mais oui ! Le Miroir de Risèd !

Remus lui en avait parlé ! C'était un miroir qui montrait notre plus grand désir !

Harry plissa les yeux et fixa le miroir. L'image changea rapidement. Il se voyait, plus vieux, environ 18 ans, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il était avec Blaise et Théo et il tenait Daphnée par la taille. Derrière lui se trouvaient Sirius et Remus. Ils avaient tous quelques cicatrices sur les parties visibles de leurs corps.

Harry cligna des yeux, réalisant ce que cela voulait dire. Il voulait qu'à la fin de la prochaine guerre (car il y en aurait une prochaine, c'était sûr), tout le monde soit en vie. Et il voulait également sortir avec Daphnée… Bizarre.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'image qui se tenait face à lui et se détourna. Il se jeta une nouvelle fois le Sortilège de Désillusion et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers les étages inférieurs.

Il atteignit sans problème la Salle Commune.

\- Basilic, fit-il, faisant s'ouvrir le mur.

Sur les canapés se trouvaient Blaise, Théo et Daphnée, apparemment en pleine discussion. Il annula le Sortilège le maintenant invisible et s'affala près d'eux.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Blaise.

\- A propos de Flamel ? Rien, admit Harry. Mais j'ai trouvé Rogue et Rusard, par contre.

\- Tu t'es fait prendre ? s'inquiéta Daphnée.

\- Non, ils ne m'ont pas vu et je me suis réfugié dans une ancienne salle de classe, dit-il. D'ailleurs, il y avait un truc, dans cette salle.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit l'Héritier Zabini.

\- Le Miroir de Risèd, révéla-t-il.

Théo ouvrit de gros yeux.

\- T'es sérieux ? croassa-t-il. Mais personne ne sait où il est ! Il est recherché dans le monde entier !

\- Bah maintenant, on sait où il est, fit Harry. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne que Dumbledore garde un truc aussi dangereux à la vue de tous, mais bon.

\- Si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'est ce Miroir ? demanda la seule fille.

\- C'est un Miroir qui te montre ce que tu désires le plus, expliqua Théo.

\- Et en quoi c'est dangereux ? demanda Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que regarder ce Miroir ne réalisera pas ton vœu le plus cher, intervint Harry. Tu peux devenir obsédé par ce que tu vois et oublier de vivre.

\- D'après la légende, des hommes sont devenus fous en le regardant, fit Théo. Et pour Dumbledore, moi, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Il garde bien la Pierre ici. Et c'est autrement plus dangereux que ce Miroir.

\- Et tu as vu quoi en regardant dedans ? demanda Daphnée à Harry.

Celui-ci se sentit rougir en croisant les yeux bleus de sa meilleure-amie et se racla la gorge.

\- Nous, finit-il par dire. Nous, dans plusieurs années, après la guerre. Avec Sirius et Remus. On était heureux.

\- Quelle guerre ? firent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Si Dumbledore a caché la Pierre ici, c'est que Voldemort la veut pour revenir, pour retrouver sa puissance d'il y a dix ans, dit Harry. Mais même si Quirell n'arrive pas à la prendre, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Il y aura forcément une autre guerre, c'est inévitable.

Les trois autres échangèrent des regards tendus, mais Blaise choisit de changer de sujet.

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu as rougi ? fit Blaise en haussant un sourcil. Parce que tu nous as vus heureux après la guerre ?

Harry rougit une nouvelle fois, évitant le regard de Daphnée.

\- Je… je vais me coucher, bégaya-t-il, faisant exploser de rire ses amis.

* * *

Voilà pour le Chapitre Douze ! Nos petits Serpentard ont enfin découvert ce que cachait Touffu ! :D

A la semaine prochaine (le 25/07) pour la suite ! :D

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	13. Vacances au 12, Square Grimmaurd

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : EpeeArmoise19541, Eme7001, Allia68, tsumy-malnewca, Luka.G, Black Jo, AnaYiao28, Rose-Eliade, stormtrooper2, Witch Feather, nicky XYZ, JayIshtar, Aurelie Malfoy, Magouille, brigitte26, aya31, adenoide, Gabe92, soln96, simon POTTER, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise, Scaritty.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce que tu m'as demandé... Peut-être, peut-être pas ! ^^

* * *

Voilà la Chapitre Treize, où Harry retourne chez lui pour les vacances de Noël !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Treize :

Deux semaines après la découverte du Miroir de Risèd, le quatuor se retrouvait dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux pour les Fêtes.

\- Vous savez qui reste au Château ? demanda Blaise.

\- Potter et les Weasley, déjà, fit Daphnée. Il ne me semble pas qu'un Serpentard reste. Doit y avoir deux-trois Poufsouffle et quelques Serdaigle, aussi.

\- Potter passera toutes ses vacances au Château, je pense, vu que ses parents sont prof, fit Théo.

\- Pas besoin de nous le rappeler, on le sait, merci Théo, fit Harry avec une grimace. Quand je pense qu'avant la rentrée, je me disais que je ne les verrais plus jamais, _mes parents_. Alors que là, je vais les supporter pendant sept ans.

\- Voit le bon côté des choses, fit Blaise. Ils sont tellement en admiration devant leur précieux Survivant que tu peux faire toutes les conneries que tu veux.

Harry eu un sourire en coin.

\- Allez, fit Daphnée en se levant. On ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Les trois garçons la suivirent, l'aidant à prendre sa valise et se dirigèrent vers les portes du train.

Quand Sirius arriva sur le quai, le Poudlard Express était déjà en gare, mais aucun des élèves n'étaient encore sortit. Bien sûr, il fut observé, l'article de _La Gazette_ qui expliquait qu'il avait élevé l'aîné des Potter comme son fils avait fait grands bruits.

Et il le vit, entouré de deux autres garçons et d'une fille. Harry scruta le quai en sortant et aperçut Sirius, qui était appuyé contre un des piliers de la gare.

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter ! dit-il à ses amis.

Il s'approcha de Sirius et l'étreignit.

\- Salut, gamin, fit son parrain.

\- Quand arrêteras-tu de m'appeler gamin, Sirius ? maugréa faussement Harry. Je te présente Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Daphnée Greengass.

\- Bonjour, M. Black, firent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Pas de M. Black, contredit Sirius, horrifié. Ça me donne l'air vieux, quand vous m'appelez comme ça.

\- Tu es vieux, Sirius, lui dit Harry d'un ton affecté.

\- J'ai 31 ans ! protesta l'Animagus.

\- Comme Rogue, et ça ne l'empêche pas d'être une vieille chauve-souris, rétorqua Harry.

\- Harry ! s'indigna Daphnée. Rogue est notre Directeur de Maison.

\- Directeur de Maison ou pas, Rogue est une vieille chauve-souris, fit Blaise.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles, soupira-t-elle. Mais dites-vous que Rogue est plutôt sympa avec nous, il pourrait nous traiter aussi mal que les Gryffondor.

\- Ah, et comment ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Il aurait pu te mettre avec Potter pour les Potions, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant sa grimace. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, mon père m'attend. Bonnes vacances les gars, M. Black.

Puis elle partit.

\- Ma mère est là aussi, fit Blaise. A dans deux semaines, les mecs.

\- Pareil pour moi, mon père vient d'arriver, fit Théo. Bonne vacances, Harry.

Harry les regarda partir, ses yeux s'attardant plus sur Daphnée, faisant sourire Sirius.

\- Allez, gamin, allons-y, fit-il en prenant Harry par le coude.

Il transplana, se retrouvant dans le Hall du Manoir Black.

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait un Anti-Transplanage, sur la maison, fit remarquer Harry.

\- On s'est arrangé pour que Remus, toi et moi puissions transplaner ici, dit Sirius. Allez, va ranger tes affaires, je t'appelle pour le dîner.

Harry monta et après avoir rangé tout ce qu'il avait à ranger, décida de commencer ses devoirs. Au moins, ce serait fait. Il était en train de finir son essai de Métamorphose quand Sirius l'appela pour le dîner.

\- Alors Harry, fit son parrain quand il fut installé. Quoi de neuf à Poudlard ?

\- On a découvert que le chien cachait la Pierre Philosophale de Nicolas Flamel, fit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Et on soupçonne Quirell de vouloir la voler pour aider Voldemort à revenir.

\- Pardon ? balbutia Remus.

\- Avec Blaise, on s'est dit que le transfert à Poudlard était pour protéger la Pierre de Voldemort, continua Harry. Vu qu'il a peur de Dumbledore. Et on pense que Quirell travaille pour lui, vu la réaction de ma cicatrice à chaque fois que je l'approche.

\- Je vois… fit le Loup-Garou. Ce sont de bonnes déductions, mais je préférerais que tu ne t'en mêles pas, si possible. Laisse faire les professeurs.

\- Si tu veux, Rem', fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Oh, et j'ai trouvé le Miroir de Risèd, à Poudlard.

\- Le Miroir de Risèd ? répéta Sirius. C'est bien le Miroir qui te fait voir ce que tu désires le plus ?

\- Exact, Sirius, acquiesça Remus.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu dedans ? demanda Sirius à son filleul.

\- Nous, dit Harry. Nous trois avec Blaise, Théo et Daphnée. On avait des cicatrices sur le corps, ce qui veut dire que c'était après la prochaine guerre.

Les adultes gardèrent le silence quelque temps avant que Sirius ne change de sujet.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette chère Miss Greengass, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

Harry rougit, faisant éclater de rire ses tuteurs.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, je n'ai qu'onze ans, Sirius ! protesta-t-il. Mais quand j'ai regardé dans le Miroir de Risèd, je me voyais la tenir à la taille. Quand je l'ai raconté à Blaise, il s'est foutu de moi pendant une semaine !

\- Tu as tout le temps de penser à ces choses-là, fit doucement Remus après avoir donné un coup de coude à Sirius, qui leur faisait profiter de son rire si semblable à un aboiement.

\- Et sinon, vous faites quoi depuis que je suis à Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

\- J'ai acheté un local et j'en ai fait une librairie sur le Chemin de Traverse, fit Remus.

\- La même que tu avais à l'Allée de la Magie ? demanda Harry.

Remus acquiesça en prenant une bouchée de viande. En arrivant en France, lui et Sirius s'étaient arrangé pour acheter un local et en faire une librairie. Vu qu'ils possédaient la librairie, il n'y avait pas de problèmes par rapport à la condition de lycanthrope de Remus ni de problèmes par rapport à la garde d'Harry, qui avait passé le plus clair de son enfance à dévorer les livres de leur librairie, d'où ses connaissances avancées en matière de Magie.

\- Pour l'instant, la clientèle est assez importante pour que ça en vaillent la peine, ajouta Sirius.

Le repas continua sur des discussions légères, loin des dangers et de la guerre.

Les jours passèrent, jusqu'au réveillon du 24 décembre.

\- J'ai reçu une invitation de Dumbledore pour manger au Château, mais je lui ai répondu que l'on préférait fêter Noël en famille, fit Sirius.

\- Ça n'a pas du plaire aux Potter, ricana Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas notre problème, fit Remus de ses fourneaux.

\- Je me demande quand même pourquoi il insiste, fit Harry, réfléchissant à voix haute. Dumbledore a bien vu que l'on ne s'entendait pas, avec Potter.

\- Il doit vouloir avoir le frère du Survivant dans la poche, fit Remus.

\- Sans oublier que comme l'a si bien dit Skeeter dans son article, tu es l'Héritier le plus riche de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Dumbledore veut sûrement montrer que tu es son allié. Ce vieux fou manipulateur !

Harry eut un sourire et lui et Sirius laissèrent Remus à ses fourneaux, préférant programmer le plus de farces possibles pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Pendant le repas, alors que les adultes parlaient, Harry eut un sourire. Quand il était plus jeune, il se demandait souvent ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents ne l'avaient pas abandonné. Mais pendant ce repas de Noël, assistant aux pitreries de deux des Maraudeurs, Harry se dit qu'il ne voulait pas être ailleurs. Peu importe ses parents et son frère, Sirius et Remus étaient sa famille.

\- A quoi tu penses, gamin ? s'enquit Sirius, interrompant ses pensées.

Cela faisait deux minutes que lui et Remus regardaient Harry, qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

\- Tu penses à Daphnée ? le taquina Remus.

\- Non, nia Harry en secouant la tête. Je me disais juste que j'étais heureux d'être ici. Je suis content que vous m'ayez adopté.

Ses tuteurs lui sourirent, et la discussion reprit. Ils allèrent se coucher vers 3 heures du matin, heureux de leur soirée, et ayant hâte de déballer leurs cadeaux, surtout Sirius et Harry.

Plus tard ce jour-là, alors qu'Harry était en plein rêve, Sirius rentra doucement dans sa chambre. Il regarda quelques secondes son filleul puis eu un sourire malicieux. A peine une seconde plus tard, un gros chien noir sautait sur le lit de l'adolescent, faisant tout pour le réveiller.

\- Huum, Patmol, dégage de là, grogna Harry en essayant de repousser le museau du chien.

Mais il n'eut qu'une léchouille sur le visage en réponse.

\- Tu l'auras voulu... maugréa Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sortit sa Baguette et stupéfixa le chien avant de sortir de son lit et de descendre dans le salon où l'attendait Remus.

\- Où est Sirius ? interrogea-t-il en voyant l'adolescent. Je croyais qu'il voulait te réveiller.

\- Il est stupéfixé sur mon lit... fit Harry en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Saleté de clébard.

Remus eu un petit rire et monta à l'étage libérer son meilleur ami, qui descendit comme une furie en vociférant contre Harry. Mais en arrivant dans le salon, il se retrouva avec une Baguette pointé entre les deux yeux avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne prononce ne serais-ce qu'une menace et je m'arrange pour que tu sois si humilié que tu ne sortiras pas de ta chambre pendant un bon moment, Patmol, fit calmement Harry.

Sirius déglutit en fit un pas en arrière en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Puis Harry rangea sa Baguette, baillant toujours.

\- T'es vraiment pas du matin, toi, fit Remus.

\- Il y en a une différence entre 'être du matin' et se réveiller parce qu'un chien lèche votre visage, fit Harry en fusillant son parrain du regard.

\- Mais Harry, geignit celui-ci. C'est Noël ! Et Remus voulait t'attendre pour les cadeaux !

A ces mots, les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent et il se jeta sans plus attendre sur les paquets disposés sous le sapin.

Il reçut un livre de Défense avancé de la part de Blaise, un paquet de Farces & Attrapes de chez Zonko de la part de Théo et une gourmette avec son nom écrit dessus et deux émeraudes à chaque extrémités de la part de Daphnée. De Sarah, un Guide du Parfait Serpentard et d'Adrian, un livre de conseil de séduction ' _pour les années à venir_ ', a-t-il mis dans son mot. De Sirius, il reçut un livre sur les Animagus, qu'il avait lui-même écrit pendant sa scolarité, retraçant son expérience personnelle. Et de Remus, plusieurs livres sur les différentes formes de Magie dans le Monde.

\- Merci pour les livres, Remus ! dit-il. Moi qui voulais étudier les Runes des Mages Incas. Quant à toi Sirius, est-ce que ce livre veut dire que vous êtes d'accord pour que je commence mon entraînement Animagus ?

Depuis qu'il savait que Sirius était devenu un Animagi pendant sa scolarité, il voulait lui aussi le devenir, pour les accompagner durant les pleines lunes.

\- On en a discuté avec Rem', répondit Sirius, et on s'est dit que tu étais devenu assez vieux pour commencer.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Harry en leur sautant dans les bras.

Le reste de la journée passa dans la bonne humeur, et les rires se firent nombreux au Manoir Black.

* * *

Voilà pour le Chapitre Treize ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !

A la semaine prochaine, pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	14. Nouvel An au Ministère

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Cyrielle13, aya31, stormtrooper2, Black Jo, Rose-Eliade, tsumy-malnewca, brigitte26, Allia68, nicky XYZ, soln96, Luka.G, Aurelie Malfoy, fings, Mini-Yuya, Le Poussin Fou, Simon POTTER, Witch Feather, Magouille, luffynette, adenoide, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Cyrielle13_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas te connecter, c'est déjà gentil de laisser une review ! :D Et oui, le Chapitre est concentré sur Harry et ses Tuteurs, cela change des aventures à Poudlard ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry et de son Animagus, tu en sauras plus dans les Tomes II et III ! ;)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est des Potter... Ils veulent surtout pouvoir se servir de la fortune d'Harry ! Il sera encore plus riche que les Malfoy, alors...

* * *

Bon, cela doit vous surprendre que je poste un chapitre un mercredi, mais en fait, cela fait exactement un an que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, et je voulais marquer le coup en postant un chapitre en avance ! ;) J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :D

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Quatorze, où Harry fait la connaissance du père de Draco !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Quatorze :

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous les trois dans la cuisine, un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte et se posa devant Sirius.

Sirius détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou, qui partit sans attendre, mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir la lettre, celle-ci se mit à léviter et une sorte de bouche apparut dessus.

 _Cher Lord Black,_

 _Vous êtes invités, votre Héritier et vous, au Bal du Nouvel An organisé au Ministère de la Magie. La soirée commencera à 19 heures précises, dans la Salle des Fêtes du Ministère. Il est évident que M. Remus Lupin peut vous accompagner._

 _Avec tout mon respect,_

 _Cornélius Oswald Fudge,_

 _Ministre de la Magie._

La bouche se referma et la lettre retomba sur la table.

\- Donc on va au Ministère de la Magie pour la Nouvelle Année ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'invitation que tu peux refuser, fit Sirius.

Harry grimaça.

\- Voit le bon côté des choses, intervint Remus. Toutes les familles de Sang-Pur y seront, cela veut dire que tu reverras tes amis avant la rentrée. Après tout, les Zabini, les Nott et les Greengass ont de l'influence au Ministère. Moins que les Malfoy, mais ils en ont quand même.

\- Qui d'autre sera là, d'après vous ?

\- Et bien, réfléchit Sirius. Sûrement Dumbledore, les Potter, les Bones, les Londubat, les Malfoy, les Parkinson ainsi que d'autres familles de Sang-Pur ou ayant une influence au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Génial, vraiment, maugréa Harry en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. D'un, je vais devoir revoir Potter plus tôt que prévu et de deux, il va falloir qu'on aille faire du shopping pour me trouver une robe de soirée, vu que celles dans mon placard sont toutes trop petites. Je suis maudit !

Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire devant la mine effarée de leur pupille.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry se préparait pour le Bal. Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et par-dessus le tout, il portait une robe de sorcier verte émeraude (qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, selon Remus) parsemés de filaments argentés. Il portait des bottes en peau de dragon et avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan pour qu'ils ne le gênent pas. Il portait également la gourmette que Daphnée lui avait offerte pour Noël.

Une fois prêt, il descendit dans le salon où l'attendaient ses tuteurs. Sirius portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une robe de sorcier grise-bleue, de la couleur de ses yeux. Quant à Remus, son pantalon était beige, sa chemise blanche et sa robe de sorcier marron. Harry soupira une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. Il prit de la Poudre de Cheminette et se plaça à l'intérieur.

\- Ministère de la Magie, Salle des Fêtes ! cria-t-il en lançant la poudre.

Les flammes tournèrent au vert, puis il se retrouva dans une pièce richement décorée. Les murs étaient de couleur dorée et différentes tables étaient éparpillées dans la pièce. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait le buffet, et sur tous les murs se trouvaient des tableaux représentant les anciens Ministres de la Magie, comme à Poudlard avec les tableaux des Directeurs.

Harry entendit Sirius arriver, puis Remus. Son parrain le prit par les épaules et ils avancèrent. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes puis Harry sentit Sirius se tendre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les Potter discuter avec Dumbledore. Quand Dumbledore les vit, il se dirigea vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Génial, souffla Harry en grimaçant intérieurement.

\- Sirius, Remus, fit Dumbledore. Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

\- Albus, saluèrent-t-ils d'une même voix, un peu plus froidement toutefois.

\- Alors, que devenez-vous, mes amis ? demanda le directeur.

\- Oh, vous savez, on s'ennuie un peu depuis qu'Harry est parti à Poudlard, mais on s'occupe comme on peut, mentit Remus avec assurance.

\- Je comprends, fit Dumbledore avant de poser son regard sur Harry, qui ne baissa pas les yeux. D'après ce que me disent les Professeurs, Harry fait partie des meilleurs de sa classe. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'il est le premier de sa promotion, suivi de près par Miss Granger, une sorcière très intelligente, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Nous en sommes ravis, fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Mais pas tellement surpris, Harry a toujours été très doué dans les études.

Dumbledore eu un autre sourire.

\- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Albus, reprit Sirius. Nous avons des gens à aller saluer.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, répondit Dumbledore. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, mes enfants.

\- Vous aussi, Albus, fit Remus avant qu'ils s'éloignent.

Ils firent quelques pas avant de se stopper et de souffler.

\- Ce vieux fou commence à m'énerver avec toutes ces manœuvres… ragea Sirius.

\- Voilà des paroles que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre de ta bouche, Black, railla une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour se retrouver devant un couple. Harry les reconnut instantanément comme étant les Malfoy. L'homme avait de long cheveux blond et des yeux gris acier, les mêmes que Malfoy Junior. Il portait une robe noire parsemée de fils argentés. La femme était elle aussi blonde et avait des yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle portait une robe blanche qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son physique. Et tous deux affichaient un masque impassible, bien que l'homme ait un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Lucius, salua Sirius, Narcissa. C'est un plaisir de vous voir.

\- C'est également un plaisir, Sirius, fit Narcissa Malfoy avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Harry. Et si tu nous présentais ton Héritier.

\- Harry, je te présente Narcissa Malfoy née Black, ma cousine, et son mari Lucius, présenta Sirius.

\- Lady Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, fit Harry avant de lui faire un baisemain selon les protocoles de Sang-Pur, il se tourna ensuite vers Lucius et courba la tête dans sa direction en signe de respect. Lord Malfoy, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

\- Je vois que ce petit est correctement éduqué, fit Narcissa avant une mine approbatrice.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas fan de tous les protocoles Sang-Pur mais Harry est un Black, fit Sirius. Il se devait de les apprendre comme nous l'avons fait étant jeune.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Sirius, fit Narcissa. Mais comprends mes doutes à ce sujet, tu n'as jamais aimé les règles de l'aristocratie, alors tu aurais pu ne pas les apprendre à ton Héritier. Bien que je sois ravie que tu l'aies fait, ne te méprend pas.

\- Excuse-moi, Narcissa, c'était stupide de ma part de m'énerver, admit Sirius.

\- Alors, intervint Lucius. Depuis quand fais-tu ce genre de commentaires à propos de Dumbledore ?

\- Depuis qu'il a demandé aux Potter d'abandonner leur fils aîné au profit du cadet, dit Sirius. Je me suis rendu compte à cette époque qu'il était manipulateur avec nous. C'est aussi pour cela que nous sommes partis en France, pour être loin de lui et de ses fidèles.

\- Fidèles dont vous faisiez partie, fit remarquer Lucius.

\- Pendant la guerre, en effet, intervint Remus. Mais depuis la chute du Lord Noir, nous avons coupé tout lien avec Dumbledore.

Lucius acquiesça avant de fixer Harry.

\- Draco m'a parlé de toi, dit-il. Le premier Potter à Serpentard. Et d'après lui, tu haïrais tes parents et ton frère.

\- Haïr n'est pas le bon mot, contredit doucement Harry. Disons simplement que James et Lily Potter me sont indifférents, et pour ce qui est de Tristan, je m'efforce de le faire redescendre de son piédestal. Il est peut-être le Survivant, mais il n'a pas tous les droits, bien que le Professeur Dumbledore semble penser le contraire.

\- Je vois que tu n'apprécies pas plus Dumbledore que tes Tuteurs, fit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore est la cause de mon abandon, expliqua Harry. Mais même sans cela, je trouve qu'il a la fâcheuse manie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour avoir le Survivant sous sa coupe et lui octroie de nombreuses faveurs.

Lucius le fixa encore quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête, apparemment satisfait.

Le reste de la soirée passa doucement, Harry ayant pu retrouver ses amis. Cependant, beaucoup de conversations tournaient autour de son statut d'Héritier Potter, Black et Lupin, ce qui le gênait un peu, il n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention.

Puis il aperçut Daphnée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un chignon compliqué. Elle portait une robe bleue qui lui allait parfaitement au teint et d'après ce que vit Harry en approchant, elle portait le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. C'était un serpent possédant des yeux émeraude qui se mordait la queue. Au centre se trouvait une pierre de la couleur des yeux de Daphnée. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait pensé à sa meilleure-amie et il l'avait acheté.

Son père l'accompagnait. Lord Greengass était un homme ayant des cheveux châtain et des yeux bleu vert. Il était bien bâti et portait une robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Tandis qu'il s'approchait, Harry repéra la Bague le désignant comme Lord, qu'il portait à l'annulaire droit. Tous les Lord la portaient. Elle était faite d'or pur, sur laquelle étaient gravées les armoiries de la famille.

\- Dites-moi, Lord Black, fit Lord Greengass quand ils se retrouvèrent vers eux. Votre Héritier est-il déjà engagé dans un contrat de mariage ?

Harry et Daphnée échangèrent un regard surpris, mais ne dirent rien, sachant que leur avis ne serait pas demandé.

\- Pas encore, répondit Sirius. Nous en avons discuté tous les deux et il m'a dit qu'à ses dix-sept ans, il étudierait toutes les demandes et choisirait parmi celles-ci. Mais toutes les propositions sont acceptées.

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai…

Quand Harry avait appris la coutume des Sang-Pur par rapport au mariage, il avait tempêté, faisant comprendre à son parrain qu'il ne se marierait jamais par convenance. Sirius avait parfaitement compris et il avait proposé de faire semblant. Finalement, il avait été décidé que toutes les demandes seraient acceptées et qu'ils diraient qu'Harry choisiraient à sa majorité, même s'il ne signerait jamais aucun contrat de mariage. Cela sauverai les apparences, avait affirmé Remus.

Le père de Daphnée hocha la tête avant que la conversation ne roule sur un autre sujet, mais elle trotta dans la tête d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent dans le Salon du Manoir.

\- J'ai rêvé où M. Greengass m'a offert sa fille en mariage ? dit-il une fois dans son fauteuil.

\- Je pense qu'il fera une proposition, acquiesça Sirius.

\- Dis-toi que tu ne seras jamais obligé d'accepter un contrat de mariage, intervint Remus. Ce n'est pas très important de savoir qui te fait une proposition.

Harry acquiesça, réfléchissant toujours.

Il se leva distraitement, dit bonne nuit à Sirius et Remus avant de monter se coucher.

\- Il va se tourmenter avec cela toute la nuit, prophétisa Remus.

Et il avait raison, ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'Harry put trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Voilà pour le Chapitre Quatorze, et la rencontre entre Lord Greengass et Lord Black... Alors, d'après vous, y aura-t-il un contrat de mariage entre Harry et Daphnée ?

J'espère que d'avoir ce chapitre en milieu de semaine vous aura plu, mais je reprend la publication tous les samedis, c'était une circonstance exceptionnelle, pour les un an de la fic ! ;)

A samedi (le 01/08) pour le Chapitre Quinze !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	15. Découverte chez Hagrid

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541 (PauPau, il restait des points ! :O) !

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : tsumy-malnewca, stormtrooper2, Luka.G, juliana, La Poussin Fou, brigitte26, Magouille, AngeLunaBlack, Black Jo, Allia68, Aurelie Malfoy, nicky XYZ, Rose-Eliade, Guest, aya31, Simon POTTER, lyluna, clem2605, triskel orion black, luffynette, adenoide, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Juliana_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Guest (_ _J'ai lu les quatorzes chapitres d'un coup. J'adore! L'histoire est très bien structurée et ton point de vue sur les personnages est raffraîchissant! Enfin une Fic qui tient la route! Vivement la suite! :-))_ : Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments, cela me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite ! :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Et oui, Sirius a éduqué Harry selon les règles des Sang-Purs, en fait, c'est Harry qui l'a voulu quand il était plus jeune ! C'est vrai que cela l'aide, déjà pour son intégration dans la Maison Serpentard, Maison des bonnes manières, mais aussi pour son entrée dans le jeu politique Britannique ! ;) Pour ce qui est du couple dont tu m'as parlé... Cela se fera dans les Tomes suivants ! :) Merci encore pour ta review ! :DD

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de la future petite-amie d'Harry, je pense que tu peux deviner ! ;) Pour ce qui est des contrats de mariage, oui, les parents prennent plus en compte la richesse et l'influence de la lignée du prétendant que les sentiments des enfants. Mais ça marche pour certaines personnes : le mariage de Lucius et Narcissa était un mariage arrangé, et pourtant, on voit qu'ils s'aiment ! :)

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Quinze, où les Serpentard prouvent qu'ils sont dignes de la Maison des Vert-et-Argent !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Norwegian Ridgeback_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Quinze :

La rentrée arriva très vite pour Harry, qui retrouva ses amis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Daphnée ne lui parla pas de ce qu'on son père avait sous-entendu, il fit donc de même.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit ma mère, tu as fait bonne impression au Nouvel An, fit Blaise.

\- Je me demande toujours pourquoi Fudge nous a invité, dit Harry.

Ses trois amis soupirèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- T'es vraiment bête quand tu veux, se désola Daphnée.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Harry, fit patiemment Théo. Tu es l'Héritier des Potter et des Black, deux des trois plus importantes familles Sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Fudge vous a invité pour se montrer poli, c'est un jeu politique. Si tu lui apportes ton appui, Fudge sera intouchable pour tous Sorciers de l'Aristocratie, vu que tu es celui qui aura le plus d'influence dans le Futur.

Harry émit un borborygme agacé, faisant rire ses amis.

La semaine de cours se passa bien, surtout que depuis qu'Harry n'allait plus en cours de Duel, il ne voyait le couple Potter qu'aux repas, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Le vendredi soir, Théo les embarqua à la Bibliothèque pour prendre de l'avance sur leurs devoirs, faisant râler Blaise, qui préférait faire une partie d'échec dans la Salle Commune.

Alors qu'Harry rédigeait son devoir de Botanique, que Théo faisait son brouillon de Potion et que Daphnée révisait sa Métamorphose, Blaise regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas Hagrid ? demanda ce dernier.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçu le Garde-Chasse.

\- Si, et alors ? s'enquit-il.

\- Et si on allait lui poser des questions sur la Pierre ? proposa le noir.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, intéressés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? questionna Daphnée.

\- Et bien, on sait grâce au Trio d'Or qu'Hagrid a laissé échapper des choses au sujet de Flamel, dit-il. On a qu'à essayer de lui faire dire plus.

\- Et comment on fait ça ? demanda Harry.

\- On est des Serpentard non ? fit Blaise avec un sourire en coin. On n'a qu'à ruser.

Les autres opinèrent. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Cependant, en arrivant dans le parc, Daphnée eu un doute :

\- Hagrid n'est pas censé détester les Serpentard ? Comment on va l'approcher, si c'est le cas ?

\- Laisse-moi faire, dit Harry.

L'Héritier Potter prit les devants et toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur Hagrid. Il plissa les yeux en voyant leur blason, mais ne dit rien.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, fit Harry de sa voix la plus innocente. Sirius et Remus m'ont demandé de vos nouvelles, alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien de venir vous voir.

A la mention de deux anciens Maraudeur, Hagrid eu un sourire. Il se décala et les invita à entrer. La cabane n'était pas très grande : il n'y avait qu'une pièce. Au fond se trouvait un immense lit en patchwork et juste avant se trouvait une table. Sur la droite, il y avait une armoire et sur la gauche, une cheminée dans laquelle un chaudron émettait des volutes de fumée et une odeur de ragoût.

\- Alors, comment vont Sirius et Remus ? demanda Hagrid après leur avoir donné à boire et à manger. La dernière fois que je les ai vus, tu n'étais qu'un bébé Harry !

\- Oh, vous savez, ils vont bien, dit-il. Grâce à la fortune de Sirius, ils ont pu acheter un local sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils en ont fait une librairie.

\- Ah, Remus et ses livres, fit Hagrid avec un sourire. Il lisait tout autant que ta mère, à l'époque de Poudlard.

Harry serra la mâchoire à la mention de Lily Potter, ce qui poussa Blaise à intervenir.

\- M. Black nous a dit que vous adoriez les Créatures Magique, fit-il innocemment.

Les yeux d'Hagrid s'illuminèrent.

\- En effet, j'ai toujours eu une passion pour les Créatures Magiques. Surtout celles que les gens trouvent 'dangereuses', si on peut dire ça. Après tout, que ce soit un Sombral ou un chien, ils peuvent l'un comme l'autre vous arracher un bras.

\- Un Sombral ? questionna Daphnée.

\- C'est une créature que l'on peut voir uniquement si l'on a vu quelqu'un mourir, expliqua Hagrid. Selon la croyance populaire, ils porteraient malheur, mais ce ne sont que des superstitions ! Ce sont eux qui tirent les diligences au début de l'année, Poudlard possède le seul troupeau dressé de toute la Grande-Bretagne ! Ils sont très utiles.

Et Hagrid partit dans un exposé sur les différentes Créatures dites dangereuses.

\- Et sinon, vous vous occupez de quels types de Créatures ici ? demanda Théo.

\- Et bien, il m'arrive de m'occuper des Sombrals, et je vois quelques fois les centaures de la Forêt Interdite, comme les Acromentules, vu que leur chef m'aime bien. Oh, et bien sûr, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un Dragon, et vu que c'est maintenant le cas…

\- Pardon ? l'interrompit Harry. Vous avez un _Dragon_ ?

\- Oui, je l'ai gagné en jouant aux cartes dans un pub à Pré-au-Lard, dit Hagrid, mais en voyant leurs mines anxieuses, il les rassura aussitôt. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'est déjà arrangé pour qu'il aille en Roumanie, dans la Réserve où travaille Charlie Weasley.

\- Oh, tout va bien alors, soupira Harry. Non pas que les Dragons soient des Créatures horribles, mais ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux ici avec la forêt et puis votre cabane est en bois.

\- Ton frère m'a dit exactement la même chose ! lui dit Hagrid.

\- Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose de censé, celui-là… marmonna Harry.

\- Tu disais quelque chose, Harry ? questionna le Garde-Chasse.

\- Il demandait si vous vous occupiez d'autres Créatures, intervint Daphnée, ayant parfaitement entendu le dernier commentaire de son meilleur-ami.

\- Et bien, il y a aussi Touffu, réfléchit Hagrid.

\- Touffu ? répéta Théo, faussement interrogatif. C'est quel genre d'animal ?

\- Touffu est un chien à trois têtes, expliqua Hagrid.

\- Comment vous faites pour le maîtriser ? demanda Blaise, un air impressionné sur le visage.

\- Oh vous savez, ce n'est pas très difficile, répondit Hagrid, essayant d'avoir l'air humble. Comme je l'ai dit au type avec qui j'ai gagné l'œuf de Dragon, il faut savoir les prendre : par exemple, Touffu, on joue un petit air de musique et il s'endort.

Les quatre Serpentard échangèrent un regard entendu, mais firent comme si Hagrid n'avait rien dit de très important.

La discussion continua encore quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne regard l'heure.

\- Merlin, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu ! Ce fut un plaisir, Hagrid, vraiment, mais il faut que l'on y aille. Si Rogue nous voit dehors après le couvre-feu, on est bon pour récurer des chaudrons pendant une semaine.

Hagrid eu un sourire.

\- Je comprends, dit-il. En tout cas, revenez quand vous voulez !

\- A la prochaine ! fit Théo.

Le quatuor sortit de chez Hagrid, traversa le parc et se dirigea vers les cachots.

\- Fourchelang, fit Daphnée, révélant l'entrée de leur Salle Commune.

Ils se mirent dans un coin, puis Harry jeta un Sort de Silence autour d'eux.

\- Hagrid est un peu naïf, mais il est plutôt sympa, en fin de compte, dit-il.

\- En tout cas, on a un problème, fit Théo après quelques secondes de silence. Si ce que nous a dit Hagrid est vrai, il y a quelqu'un hors de Poudlard qui sait comment passer devant Touffu.

\- Tu crois que c'est grave ? demanda Blaise. Il y a peu de chance que cette personne soit au courant que Poudlard abrite la Pierre Philosophale.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre qu'une personne ai un œuf de Dragon et qu'elle rencontre justement Hagrid ? l'interrogea Daphnée.

\- Vous pensez que ce n'est pas une coïncidence ? comprit Harry.

\- C'est évident, fit Daphnée. Les œufs de Dragon sont interdits en Grande-Bretagne. Et comme par hasard, Hagrid rencontre quelqu'un qui en a un et qui en plus serait prêt à lui léguer sur une partie de cartes ? C'est impossible.

\- Surtout que si je ne trompe pas, le pub où Hagrid l'a gagné est _La Tête de Sanglier,_ ajouta Théo. Ce n'est pas aux _Trois Balais_ qu'il aurait gagné un œuf de Dragon, et la clientèle est des plus atypiques, dirons-nous. Il y a de grandes chances qu'Hagrid n'ai pas vu le visage de ce type.

\- Donc, cela aurait pu être Quirell, comprit à son tour Blaise.

\- On n'est pas dans la bouse de Veracrasses, conclu Harry en soupirant de désespoir.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, les quatre amis s'inquiétèrent également à propos du Dragon dont leur avait parlé Hagrid. Plusieurs choses leur mettaient la puce à l'oreille : tout d'abord, Weasley revint un soir de chez Hagrid avec une main énorme, comme s'il s'était fait mordre et ensuite, le sourire de Malfoy, qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

Le jeudi matin, en descendant les escaliers, Harry se stoppa devant les sabliers des points, interloqués.

\- Je rêve où on a perdu 50 points cette nuit ?

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, affirma Daphnée. Mais moi, ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que Gryffondor a perdu 150 points !

Harry posa son regard sur le sablier Rouge et Or : c'était vrai, alors qu'hier ils avaient un peu moins de 200 points, ils en avaient à peine 50, ce matin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu, cette nuit ? demanda Blaise à la cantonade.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la Grande Salle, et repérèrent rapidement les mines coupables de Potter, Hermione et Neville, à qui les autres Gryffondor lançaient des regards noirs.

\- Comment on a perdu tous ces points ? demanda Harry au Préfet en se posant à côté de lui.

\- Malfoy s'est fait prendre par Rusard après le couvre-feu, et il a été emmené vers McGo, soupira Ackerley en jetant un regard noir au blond. Pour les Gryffondor, c'est la même chose, sauf qu'ils étaient trois, d'où les 150 points en moins. D'après ce que Malfoy dit, c'est une histoire de Dragon où je-ne-sais-quoi. Moi, je pense qu'il s'est fait rouler par Potter et qu'il est tombé dans la gueule du loup, l'imbécile !

Le soir même, les quatre promeneurs nocturnes eurent une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite après laquelle Malfoy rentra étrangement calme et pâle.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, leur fit remarquer Théo. On aurait dû l'entendre tempêter partout qu'il avait fait le travail d'un domestique, il y a anguille sous roche.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'ils apprirent le fin mot de l'histoire : pendant la retenue, alors que Malfoy se trouvait en compagnie de Potter et de Crockdur -le chien de Hagrid-, ils étaient tombés sur une silhouette portant une cape noire qui buvait du sang de Licorne. Quand la chose les avait vus, elle les avait observés avant de faire demi-tour sans rien faire.

\- Qui voudrait boire du sang de Licorne ? hoqueta Daphnée, dégoutée.

Elle ne reçut que trois regards interrogateurs.

\- Les Licornes sont les êtres les plus purs qui existent, expliqua-t-elle. Boire leur sang est un sacrilège, cela sert à se maintenir en vie, mais on devient maudit.

\- Qui voudrait d'une telle vie ? questionna tout haut Harry.

Mais à peine se fut-il posé la question que la réponse lui apparut. Voldemort. Et à en voir les expressions des trois autres, ils pensaient à la même chose.

* * *

Voilà pour le Chapitre Quinze, et pour la façon dont Harry et ses amis ont pu extorquer les informations à Hagrid ! De vrais petits Serpentard ! ;)

Alors, pour ce qui est de cette partie : " _Tu es l'Héritier des Potter et des Black, deux des trois plus importantes familles Sorcières de Grande-Bretagne._ ", pour moi, les Familles les plus importantes de Grande-Bretagne sont : les Black, les Malfoy, les Potter, les Nott puis les Bones (pour le top cinq), donc Harry aura un très grand poids politique dans le Futur ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai dans le canon, mais c'est mon avis personnel, voilà ! :)

A samedi prochain (le 08/08) pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	16. Sous la trappe

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Aurelie Malfoy, aya31, clem2605, Le Poussin Fou, Rose-Eliade, Luka.G, stormtrooper2, Black Jo, Allia68, nicky XYZ, tsumy-malnewca, lyluna, adenoide, AngeLunaBlack, luffynette, Shaharluna, Oxytomire, brigitte26, Mini-Yuya, KuroiUsagi-Chan, Magouille, shenendoahcalyssa, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pour ce qui est de la punition de Malfoy... Je pense qu'il a eu assez peur dans la forêt, je me souviens de son cri très féminin dans le film ! ^^ Tout simplement jouissif, tu ne penses pas ?

 _Adenoide_ : Alors, tout d'abord, j'ai mis les réponses à tes deux autres reviews sur les chapitres 14 et 15 ! Merci également pour celle-ci ! :D Et il est vrai que confier un secret à Hagrid n'est pas une très bonne idée, surtout quand il fait la fête et qu'il boit... Mais il reste tout de même sympathique, c'est notre Hagrid, quoi ! :)

 _Shaharluna_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Comme toi, je lis beaucoup, et je déteste attendre ! ^^ Mais il n'y aura toujours qu'un Chapitre par semaine, sadisme oblige ! :DD

 _Oxytomire_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;) Pour ce que tu m'as demandé par rapport à Draco... Non ! Désolé si c'est ce que tu voulais, mais non ! ^^

* * *

Voilà le Chapitre Seize, où les Gryffondor soupçonnent Rogue et où les Serpentard descendent sous la trappe !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 _Fluffy's Harp_ , John Williams

 _In The Devil's Snare_ , John Williams

 _Chess Games_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Seize :

Les semaines suivantes passèrent au rythme des matchs de Quidditch : Serpentard battu Serdaigle deux cents quatre-vingt à cinquante, ainsi que Poufsouffle, mais avec un écart moindre -cent soixante-dix à cent vingt-, les Noir et Or ayant un gardien pratiquement infranchissable. Néanmoins, le match le plus attendu était sans conteste Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, qui se déroulerait fin juin, et qui déterminerait le vainqueur de la Coupe.

Mais en attendant, c'étaient les examens qui étaient dans toutes les bouches, surtout pour les Cinquièmes (qui passaient leurs BUSES : Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) et les Septièmes Années (qui eux, passaient les ASPICS : Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensives et Contraignantes). Même Blaise, qui passait habituellement des heures devant un échiquier, plongea son nez dans les livres de Potions, Métamorphoses et autres.

Pour Harry, les examens de DCFM (où il devait reconnaître plusieurs créatures dites des Ténèbres), de Métamorphose (où le Professeur McGonagall lui demanda de métamorphoser une feuille d'érable et un parchemin vierge), de Potions (où les Premières Années durent préparer une Potion d'Anguises-Méninges) et d'Enchantement (Harry avait dû faire léviter sa théière) furent d'une simplicité déconcertante, cependant, cela se corsa pour les examens d'Histoire de la Magie (les différentes dates étaient difficiles à retenir) et de Botanique (ils détestaient jardiner !).

Harry accueillit la fin du dernier examen (théorie d'Astronomie) avec soulagement. La semaine avait été épouvantable !

\- Eh ! cria Blaise en rejoignant Harry, Daphnée et Théo dans le parc. On a un problème !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Théo.

\- Je viens d'entendre McGonagall dire au Trio d'Or que Dumby était à Londres aujourd'hui ! dit le noir. J'ai écouté leur conversation après : ils pensent que _Rogue_ va essayer de voler la Pierre ce soir et ils veulent l'en empêcher !

\- Ils pensent que c'est Rogue ? s'étonna Daphnée.

\- C'est plutôt logique, fit Harry avec une grimace, il détestait reconnaître que son _jumeau_ pouvait être intelligent. Rogue est le coupable idéal : il déteste Potter, il était à Serpentard, et vous connaissez aussi bien que moi les préjugés sur notre Maison… et c'est un ancien Mangemort.

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclamèrent Blaise et Daphnée.

Théo, lui, semblait déjà au courant.

\- Oui, Remus m'a dit qu'il était devenu un espion pour Dumbledore un ou deux ans avant la disparition de Voldemort.

Le nom maudit n'arracha qu'une petite grimace à ses trois amis, faisant légèrement sourire Harry.

\- Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question, intervint Théo. Il faut qu'on empêche les Gryffy d'y aller, sinon ils vont se faire laminer par Quirell !

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de faire ça, fit remarquer Daphnée.

\- En y allant avant eux… termina Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard et mirent leur plan au point.

Le soir même, une heure environ après le dîner, les quatre Première Année sortirent discrètement de la Salle Commune et prirent la direction du Troisième Étage de la Tour Est. Ils ne croisèrent personne, pas même Rusard et Miss Teigne, ce qui les étonna quelque peu.

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, Harry se tourna vers Daphnée, qui hocha la tête et sortit son violon de son sac. Elle le plaça sur sa gorge et commença à jouer, faisant retentir une mélodie dans le couloir.

\- _Alohomora..._ souffla Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et les ronflements de Touffu retentirent immédiatement. En entrant dans la pièce, les Serpentard virent tout de suite la harpe, qui jouait d'elle-même.

\- Quirell est déjà passé... souffla Blaise.

En acquiesçant, Harry se plaça vers la trappe, suivit de Théo et Blaise. Ils décalèrent la patte de Touffu et ouvrirent la trappe, essayant de voir ce qu'il se trouvait en dessous. Mais même les Lumos répété des trois amis ne purent rien faire contre l'obscurité.

\- Bon, je vais y aller en premier, fit Harry en rangeant sa Baguette. Si tout va bien, je vous appelle et vous me rejoignez : Daphnée, tu passeras en dernière pour que Touffu dorme le plus longtemps possible. Si je ne vous appelle pas, sortez immédiatement et trouvez Rogue.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et Harry souffla un bon coup avant de sauter. Il tomba quelques secondes et atterrit sur quelques choses de mou.

\- Vous pouvez venir ! cria-t-il.

Blaise apparut quelques secondes plus tard, suivi de Théo puis enfin de Daphnée.

\- C'est bizarre ce truc, fit Théo.

\- Euh, les gars... fit Daphnée, hésitante.

Elle désigna la chose sur laquelle ils avaient atterrit et Harry remarqua enfin que des lianes s'enroulaient autour de son corps, de même qu'autour de Blaise et Théo.

\- Calmez-vous ! s'exclama Daphnée. C'est un Filet du Diable, il faut que vous restiez calme, sinon il vous tuera.

Elle disparut à travers la plante, décidant Harry à suivre son conseil. Il se força à se calmer, et se sentit descendre. A peine trois secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait au sol, près de Daphnée.

\- Pas très confortable… grommela-t-il en se relevant.

Ses deux amis arrivèrent rapidement, leur permettant de se diriger vers la porte suivante.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils entendirent des bruits d'ailes. Harry leva les yeux : on aurait dit que des centaines d'oiseaux voletaient dans la pièce. Mais en regardant de plus près, on voyait que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela ressemblait à…

\- Ce sont des clés ! s'exclama Théo.

\- Et on parie combien que l'une d'elle ouvre cette porte ? demanda Blaise en désignant une porte au fond de la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, essayant tous les sorts possible pour l'ouvrir, mais en vain.

\- On dirait que tu vas devoir l'attraper, fit Daphnée à Harry en désignant le balai qui flottait au milieu de la pièce.

\- A quoi elle ressemble la clé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Grosse clé rouillée en cuivre, dit Blaise en observant la poignée.

\- _Accio clé en cuivre_ ! lança-t-il.

Mais il n'y eut aucun réaction. Harry se mit donc à la recherche de la fameuse clé, la repérant rapidement.

\- C'est celle qui a une aile cassée, indiqua-t-il avant de prendre le balai.

Mais dès que sa main eut touché le balai, toutes les clés (hormis celle qu'Harry recherchait) se précipitèrent sur lui, l'attaquant. Il décolla, essayant de repérer sa cible au milieu de toutes les autres clés. Il la vit et monta en chandelle à sa poursuite. La clé fit un virage serré et redescendit vers le sol, Harry juste derrière elle. Il réussit à la rattraper in extremis, mais du remonter rapidement pour éviter de s'écraser au sol. Il revint vers ses amis, leur passant la clé alors qu'il essayait de ne pas se faire écraser par toutes les autres.

Blaise ouvrit rapidement la porte et Harry s'y précipita, ses amis la refermant dès qu'il fut passé, empêchant les clés de le poursuivre.

\- Faites-moi penser à tuer Flitwick la prochaine fois que je le vois, je ne vois que lui pour faire un truc comme ça... maugréa Harry en descendant de son balai. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient comportait plusieurs silhouettes en pierre. En observant plus attentivement, Harry vit qu'il y avait deux fois le même groupe de pièces, mais de différentes couleurs : un groupe noir et un blanc. Les pièces de pierre se trouvaient sur une sorte d'échiquier géant.

Harry gémit. Il était nul aux échecs !

\- C'est un échiquier géant ? demanda Daphnée, apparemment confuse.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Blaise, enthousiaste.

\- Vous croyez que l'on doit faire une partie d'échec pour pouvoir passer ? s'enquit Théo.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, les blancs se déplacèrent, leur permettant de voir une porte derrière eux avant de se remettre en place.

\- Je pense que ça répond à ta question, Théo, dit Harry. Bon, et bien, à toi de jouer, Blaise !

Le noir acquiesça et observa le jeu.

\- Harry, tu prends la place de la tour, Daphnée tu fais la reine et toi Théo tu seras ce fou, indiqua-t-il.

\- Et toi ? demanda Harry en prenant sa place.

\- Moi, je serais le cavalier... répondit son meilleur ami. C'est aux blancs de commencer.

Un pion blanc avança, répondant à l'affirmation de Blaise.

\- Théo, avance d'une case, ordonna Blaise.

Théo se déplaça, et la partie continua. Dès que les blancs perdaient une pièce, ils s'arrangeaient pour que les noirs en perdent une également. Blaise faisait son possible pour prendre le plus de blancs possible tout en gardant ses amis en sécurité.

\- Daphnée, va prendre ce cavalier !

Daphnée acquiesça, se déplaçant de trois cases sur sa diagonale gauche.

\- On y est presque... marmonna Blaise. Bon, il faut que je me fasse prendre.

\- Quoi ? balbutia Harry.

\- C'est le seul moyen, affirma Blaise. Ensuite, tu pourras faire échec et math, Harry !

Blaise souffla un bon coup et se déplaça. La reine blanche s'approcha de lui et transperça son cheval de son épée, le faisant tomber au sol. Harry s'avança à son tour, se plaçant face au roi.

\- Échec et math ! annonça-t-il.

Le roi blanc explosa, permettant aux trois amis de rejoindre Blaise. Il saignait de l'arrière de la tête et son poignet avait l'air cassé.

\- Continuez, dit Daphnée. Je vais m'occuper de lui, j'ai quelques notions de soin.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la prochaine porte. Dès qu'ils l'ouvrirent, une odeur nauséabonde leur prit les tripes. Un peu plus loin, un Troll semblait inconscient.

\- Je suis bien content de ne pas l'avoir affronté, celui-là... dit Harry.

\- Continuons, dit Théo.

Ils traversèrent la prochaine porte, mais dès qu'ils l'eurent franchi, des flammes violettes jaillirent, les empêchant de revenir en arrière. Des flammes identiques -mais noires- se trouvaient devant l'autre porte.

Sur une table face à eux se trouvaient plusieurs fioles de différentes formes. Théo prit le parchemin et entreprit de le lire à voix haute :

 _Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière_

 _Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,_

 _L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège_

 _Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,_

 _Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie_

 _Trois sont mortels poisons, promesses d'agonie,_

 _Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,_

 _Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

 _Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,_

 _Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'orties._

 _Le second : différentes à chaque extrémité,_

 _Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton allié._

 _Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,_

 _Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale._

 _Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,_

 _Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspects disparates._

\- Rogue est un vrai sadique... soupira Harry.

\- Tu penses que ça vient de lui ? s'étonna Théo.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre faire une énigme comme ça ? retourna Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas tords, sourit Théo. Bon, laisse-moi réfléchir quelques minutes.

Harry l'observa alors qu'il relisait le parchemin plusieurs fois et qu'il fixait les différentes fioles. Il avait peut-être les meilleurs notes de leur année, mais c'était Théo l'intello du groupe, il en était parfaitement conscient, alors autant ne pas le déranger.

\- J'ai trouvé, indiqua Théo après plusieurs minutes. La plus petite bouteille permet d'avancer et la ronde à droite de revenir dans la salle du Troll.

Harry fixa la bouteille permettant d'avancer. Il devait y avoir à peine une gorgée : ils ne pourraient pas y aller tous les deux.

\- Je vais aller rejoindre les deux autres, dit Théo, comme si ses pensées avaient suivi le même cheminement que celles d'Harry. Toi, tu continues et tu empêches Quirell de prendre la Pierre !

Harry acquiesça, alors qu'ils se saisissaient tous deux d'une fiole.

\- Vas-y le premier, dit-il.

Théo ouvrit sa fiole, en bu le contenu et se retourna vers les flammes violettes.

\- Bonne chance, Harry, dit-il avant de traverser les flammes.

Harry déboucha sa fiole, en avala le contenu et se dirigea vers les flammes noires, qu'il traversa comme si elles n'étaient pas là.

En entrant dans la pièce suivante, Harry repéra immédiatement Quirell qui examinait un miroir qui lui parut tout de suite familier.

* * *

Voilà pour l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de ce Tome I !

A samedi prochain (le 15/08) pour l'avant dernier chapitre, le face à face entre Harry et Voldemort !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	17. L'homme aux deux visages

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : tsumy-malnewca, maki410, luffynette, Caliste, Rose-Eliade, Le Poussin Fou, stormtrooper2, Aurelie Malfoy, Black Jo, aya31, brigitte26, Mini-Yuya, nicky XYZ, TeZuKa j, La Plume de Sucre, Allia68, Gabe92, adenoide, shenendoahcalyssa, AngeLunaBlack, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

ON A DÉPASSÉ LES 300 REVIEWS, ENCORE MERCI A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! :DD

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est de Draco, si cela peut te rassurer, il va faire face à une sorte de dilemme dans le Tome III, qui le poussera à réfléchir un minimum ! Tu verras par toi-même ! ;)

 _Adenoide_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _AngeLunaBlack_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est de l'affrontement entre Harry et Quirell... Ce sera bien Harry qui va le vaincre, mais il va inventer un tout petit mensonge pour que Dumbledore ne se doute de rien (on est un Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, hein !). Je te laisse découvrir ça ! ;)

* * *

Voilà le Chaptre Dix-Sept : le face à face entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Face Of Voldemort_ , John Williams

 _Leaving Hogwarts_ , John Williams

* * *

Chapitre Dix-Sept :

Harry s'approcha, reconnaissant finalement le Miroir de Risèd, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire là. En s'approchant de Quirell, sa cicatrice s'éveilla une nouvelle fois, lui causant une douleur lancinante.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Potter-Black-Lupin, ricana Quirell. J'attendais plus votre frère que vous, mais cela me va aussi.

\- En sachant que Potter et Weasley soupçonnent Rogue de vouloir voler la Pierre, vous n'êtes pas prêt de les voir, répondit Harry. Mais on dirait bien que vous ne bégayez plus ! Je savais bien que vous paraissiez trop faible pour être honnête.

Le visage de Quirell trahit un instant sa surprise avant de redevenir impassible.

\- Je vois que vous êtes plus intelligent que je ne le croyais, Potter.

\- Ne m'appelez pas _Potter_ ! s'écria hargneusement Harry.

Quirell éclata de rire. Mais c'était un rire bien différent de celui dont le professeur bégayant les avait habitué : ce rire-là était froid, glacial.

\- Je vois que vous ne supportez toujours pas que l'on vous appelle par votre nom de naissance, railla Quirell. Je me demande ce que diraient vos parents s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient abandonné le mauvais jumeau.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Surpris, Potter ? se moqua Quirell. Je dois avouer que je croyais également que votre frère était le Survivant, mais mon Maître m'a affirmé le contraire : c'est _vous_ qui l'avez détruit ce soir-là.

Harry referma la bouche, tout de même quelque peu surpris. S'en douter était une chose, en avoir la confirmation en était une autre.

Quirell se désintéressa finalement d'Harry, continuant à fixer le Miroir de Risèd, tournant autour.

\- Comment puis-je récupérer la Pierre ? marmonna-t-il. Dois-je casser le Miroir ? Est-elle à l'intérieur ?

\- _Sers-toi du garçon,_ intervint une voix désincarnée.

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était un effet de son imagination ou la voix venait _de l'intérieur_ de Quirell ?

\- Venez-là, Potter ! ordonna le Professeur de Défense.

Harry s'avança, se disant qu'il valait mieux coopérer en attendant les renforts.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous voyez !

Harry observa le Miroir, et il y vit la même chose que la dernière fois : Sirius, Remus, Théo, Blaise, Daphnée et lui après la guerre. Puis cette vision s'effaça pour qu'il ne reste que son reflet. Son reflet plongea sa main dans sa poche de pantalon. Il en ressortit une pierre rouge sang de petite taille avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de remettre la Pierre dans sa poche. Il la sentit, _vraiment_.

\- Alors, que voyez-vous ? le pressa Quirell.

\- Je me vois avec mes parents et mon frère, improvisa Harry, faisant intérieurement une moue de dégoût.

Quirell le lâcha, et Harry en profita pour se reculer discrètement.

\- _Il ment,_ dit la même voix désincarnée.

\- Revenez-là, Potter, et dites-moi ce que vous voyez ! l'interpella Quirell.

Harry ne s'approcha pas et sortit sa Baguette, la pointant sur son professeur. Mais alors que Quirell plongeait la main dans sa cape, la voix retentit à nouveau.

\- _Laisse-moi lui parler…_

\- Maître, fit Quirell. Vous n'avez pas assez de force.

\- _J'ai assez de force pour ça !_

Quirell abdiqua, se retourna -faisant se réveiller la cicatrice d'Harry- et commença à défaire son turban. Dès qu'il l'eut enlevé, Harry vit un visage dans le crâne de Quirell : les yeux rouges et des fentes à la place du nez. Lord Voldemort.

\- _Harry Potter,_ fit Voldemort. _Vois-tu ce que je suis devenu par ta faute ? Je ne peux survivre qu'en parasitant le corps des autres, et ne reste en vie que grâce au Sang de Licorne._

\- Je pourrais vous dire que je suis désolé, répliqua Harry, mais on m'a toujours dit de ne pas mentir.

\- _Tu en as du courage,_ murmura le Lord. _Tu es le premier Potter à Serpentard, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Pourquoi ne me rejoindrais-tu pas ?_

\- C'est une blague ? s'exclama Harry.

\- _Le Bien et le Mal n'existe pas,_ reprit la voix de Voldemort. _Seul compte le Pouvoir ! Ensemble, nous serions invincibles !_

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de reculer de quelques pas.

\- _Ainsi donc, tu choisis la mort,_ constata le Lord Noir. _Bien, mais avant tu me donneras la Pierre, car elle se trouve dans ta poche !_

Harry recula plus encore, mais un mur de flamme apparu de nulle part le stoppa. Il se retourna et leva sa Baguette.

\- _Tue-le !_ ordonna Voldemort.

Quirell se retourna et se jeta sur Harry, qui fit une roulade pour l'éviter. En se relevant, il lui lança un _Expulso_ , que Quirell dévia facilement.

\- _Expelliarmus !_ lança Quirell.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut désarmé, mais alors qu'il allait se jeter sur sa Baguette, Quirell le rejoignit et essaya de l'étrangler. Cependant, le professeur recula de lui-même, des cloques apparaissant sur ses mains.

Harry en profita pour récupérer sa Baguette, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi Quirell ne pouvait pas le toucher.

\- Maître ! geignit Quirell. Je ne peux pas le toucher !

\- _Tue-le !_ fut tout ce que répondit Voldemort.

Quirell se rejeta sur Harry, qui pour se défendre lui mit les mains au visage. Quirell hurla, mais Harry le tenait bien. Quand il estima avoir suffisamment blessé l'homme, Harry se recula, tandis que son professeur s'effondrait en cendres sur le sol.

Harry soupira de soulagement et sortit la Pierre Philosophale de sa poche. Mais un râle le força à relever la tête. Une brume s'élevait au-dessus du corps de Quirell, prenant la forme du visage de Voldemort. La brume s'élança, traversant Harry, qui s'évanouit instantanément.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un mur blanc, avant de distinguer une silhouette floue près de lui. Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit, reconnaissant Dumbledore. _Génial_ , songea-t-il. Mais avant que Dumbledore ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la porte s'ouvrait sur Sirius et Remus, qui avaient l'air légèrement furieux.

\- Bonjour, mes enfants, les salua Dumbledore.

Mais Sirius et Remus l'ignorèrent, se dirigeant vers Harry, qui avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, fut pris dans un étreinte d'ours.

\- Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda Remus.

\- J'irais bien que tu arrêteras de m'étouffer, Lunard, souffla faiblement Harry.

\- Désolé… fit le Loup-Garou en se reculant.

\- Si vous nous disiez ce qu'il s'est passé, Dumbledore ? demanda Sirius, glacial.

\- C'est justement ce que j'allais demander à Harry, indiqua le directeur.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'adolescent, qui lui, avait autre chose en tête.

\- Blaise, Daphnée et Théo vont bien ? demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore acquiesça, mais ne donna pas plus de détails.

Alors Harry parla : il raconta la façon dont Blaise et lui étaient tombés sur Touffu dans la Salle du Troisième Etage, qu'ils en avaient déduit que le chien gardait quelque chose d'important. Il rapporta la conversation qu'ils avaient entendu entre le Trio d'Or parlant de Nicolas Flamel et qu'ils avaient compris que Touffu gardait la Pierre Philosophale. Puis il raconta que Blaise avant entendu le Professeur McGonagall dire à Potter, Weasley et Hermione que le directeur était à Londres, et qu'ils pensaient que Rogue allait en profiter pour voler la Pierre et leur décision de se rendre sous la trappe avant le Trio pour arrêter Quirell.

\- Vous saviez donc que c'était le Professeur Quirell qui voulait la Pierre ? interrompit Dumbledore.

\- Oui, il nous paraissait trop faible pour être honnête à vrai dire, certifia Harry. Et puis, à quoi aurait servi la Pierre à Rogue ? Terroriser les élèves jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Pour nous, il était évident que Quirell voulait la Pierre pour la donner à Voldemort.

Harry reprit, racontant comment Daphnée, grâce à son violon, avait pu endormir Touffu, comment elle avait reconnu le Filet du Diable. Puis il raconta la façon dont il avait récupéré la clé, le fait que Blaise avait pris les commandes pour la partie d'échec et en était ressorti blessé. Il relata comment Théo avait résolu l'énigme de Rogue, et qu'il avait fait demi-tour alors qu'Harry allait dans la dernière pièce, là où se trouvait Quirell et le Miroir de Risèd.

\- Il m'a demandé de regarder dans le Miroir, indiqua Harry. Je lui ai menti sur ce que je voyais parce que je venais de sentir la Pierre atterrir dans ma poche, je me demande comment d'ailleurs.

\- C'est une de mes meilleures idées, se vanta Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. Seule une personne voulant trouver la Pierre, la trouver non pour l'utiliser, était en mesure de la prendre.

Harry acquiesça, puis raconta sa conversation avec Quirell -sauf la partie où Quirell l'identifiait comme le véritable Survivant- puis celle avec Voldemort. Il mentit cependant sur la façon dont Quirell était mort : Harry prétendit que le Professeur avait succombé quand Voldemort avait quitté son corps.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est possible que Voldemort revienne ? demanda Remus.

\- Je pense qu'il n'arrêtera jamais d'essayer, rectifia Dumbledore. En tout cas, Harry, je dois te féliciter du sang-froid dont tu as fait preuve dans les cachots. Je vais te laisser avec tes tuteurs. Repose-toi bien.

Harry le salua d'un signe de tête et tourna la tête vers Sirius dès que le directeur sortit de l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas dit ? demanda Remus.

\- Que Quirell m'avait dit que j'étais le Survivant, et pas Tristan, fit l'Héritier Black. Et Quirell a brûlé en me touchant, pas quand Voldemort est parti.

Ses tuteurs le fixèrent avant de décider de reprendre l'entraînement cet été. Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps avant que Sirius et Remus ne partent, vite remplacés par Blaise, Daphnée et Théo au côté d'Harry.

\- Raconte ! demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Harry sourit et raconta pour la deuxième fois sa confrontation avec Quirell et Voldemort.

\- Et de votre côté ? demanda-t-il une fois son récit fini.

\- Quand je suis remonté, Daphnée venait juste de réveiller Blaise, répondit Théo. On a décidé de remonter et en sortant de la classe du Troisième Étage, on est tombé sur le Trio d'Or. On les a envoyé bouler et je suis allé chercher Rogue pendant que Daphnée emmenait Blaise à l'infirmerie. En passant dans le Hall, on a croisé Dumbledore. Ils sont descendus tous les deux et t'ont récupéré, en même temps que la Pierre.

\- Tient, je n'ai même pas demandé ce qu'ils allaient en faire, de la Pierre, pensa tout haut Harry.

\- J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire que les Flamel vont la détruire, révéla Daphnée. Je trouve ça stupide, mais bon.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Mrs Pomfresh leur ordonne de le laisser se reposer.

\- Je pourrais assister au dîner ? demanda Harry.

\- On verra ! trancha Pomfresh, ne résistant pas à ses yeux de chien battu.

Le soir, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, pour assister au Banquet de fin d'année. En arrivant devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Harry vit qu'elles étaient fermées et grimaça.

Il souffla un bon coup et les ouvrit, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Il les ignora et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, à la place que Blaise lui avait gardée.

\- Maintenant que notre dernier retardataire est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir commencer, fit Dumbledore. Une autre année s'achève ! Et à partir de demain, vous profiterez de vos deux mois de vacances pour oublier tout ce que vous avez appris cette année !

Le visage de McGonagall montrait bien qu'il était hors de question qu'ils oublient quoique ce soit.

\- Il est maintenant temps de faire le décompte des points ! s'exclama le directeur. En quatrième place : Gryffondor avec 312 points ! En troisième place : Poufsouffle avec 352 points ! En deuxième place : Serdaigle avec 426 points ! En en première place : Serpentard avec 472 points !

La table des Serpentard explosa en applaudissement.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! tonna Dumbledore, ramenant le silence. Etant donné les événements récents, j'ai quelques points à distribuer : pour Miss Daphnée Greengass, pour avoir su garder son sang-froid alors que ses amis courraient de graves dangers : j'accorde 50 points !

Daphnée rougit, alors que tous les Serpentard la fixaient et applaudissaient.

\- A M. Blaise Zabini, pour la meilleure partie d'échec que l'on ai vue à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, 50 points !

Les applaudissements éclatèrent de nouveau.

\- A M. Théodore Nott, pour avoir faire preuve d'une froide logique devant des flammes mortelles, j'accorde 50 points !

Théo resta impassible aux applaudissements, mais Harry vit un sourire en coin naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Et pour finir, à M. Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, pour le courage et le sang-froid exceptionnel dont il a fait preuve face au danger, j'accorde à la Maison Serpentard, 60 points !

Harry eu l'impression que la Grande Salle tremblait tant les Serpentard applaudissaient.

\- Après un décompte, la Coupe de Quatre Maison revient à la Maison Serpentard avec 682 points, ce qui est un record depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains, faisant apparaître les draperies aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Le lendemain, les élèves rejoignirent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. En traversant le mur donnant accès au Monde Moldu après avoir dit au revoir à ses amis, Harry si dit qu'il avait hâte d'être à l'année prochaine.

* * *

Bon, pour tout vous dire, je voulais faire un méchant Dumbledore, quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas réussi ! ^^

Donc ce sera de méchants Potter (James, Lily et Tristan), et un Dumbledore neutre, mais essayant tout de même de tout faire pour aider le _Survivant_ , quitte à embêter les autres et à les manipuler, comme dans le canon quoi ! x) Donc Harry va continuer à lui en mettre plein la tronche ! :D

Voilà pour la fin de la Première Année d'Harry ! Il ne reste plus que l'Interlude, et ce Tome I sera fini !

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

A samedi prochain (le 22/08) pour le dernier Chapitre !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	18. Interlude - Albus Dumbledore

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : EpeeArmoise19541

 **Statut** : 18 chapitres, fini !

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : tsumy-malnewca, aya31, AngeLunaBlack, Caliste, stormtrooper2, Allia68, brigitte26, Rose-Eliade, Black Jo, Woubidou, nicky XYZ, luffynette, Joshiroo, Aurelie Malfoy, EldaThren, clamaraa, amazonepotter, Magouille, malya, Eme7001, Maeva Cerise.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow ! :D

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D Pourquoi Quirell ne peut-il pas toucher Harry ? Tu auras ta réponse plus tard, je vais pas spoiler ma propre histoire ! ^^ Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je suis contente de voir que sa neutralité plaît autant ! Même si, ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura toujours des prises de becs entre lui, Harry et les Potter ! x)

 _Woubidou_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est d'Hermione et Neville, cela viendra progressivement, Neville en premier ! :) Et pour ce qui est de James et Lily... Ce sont également des personnages que j'adore dans le canon, mais j'avais envie de les changer un peu ! :) Voilà la suite ! :D

 _Joshiroo_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Pour ce qui est de la narration, il est vrai que j'ai du mal, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux ! :P Pour ce qui est de tes questions : _1) On est bien d'accord pour dire que Harry à été adopté par Sirius et Remus, donc cela fait légalement d'eux ses parents ? Alors comment Harry les appelaient-ils étant petit ? Papa ? par leurs prénoms ? leurs noms de maraudeurs ?_ Quand Harry était jeune, il les appelait soit par leurs prénoms, soit par leurs surnoms, comme dans le Chapitre Un ! :) - _2)_ _Doit-on considérer Sirius et Remus comme un couple ? ou ce rêve sera-t-il détruit et jeté à la poubelle comme une vieille chaussettes de Tristan ?_ Une vieille chaussette de Tristan ? x) J'adore l'expression ! Pour ce qui est d'un possible Sirius/Remus, oui, leur relation évoluera dans ce sens, à partir du Tome IV - _3)_ _Vu que Remus tient une librairie, cela veut-il dire qu'on le verra pas comme prof dans le tome 3 ? trop de tristesse dans ce bas monde..._ Tu me demandes de spoiler ma propre histoire ? :O Sacrilège ! C'est trop important pour être dévoilé, ça ! xD - _4)_ _Est-ce que Sirius travaille aussi dans la librairie ? non parce que sinon, bonjour les catastrophes ? Et je pleins ce pauvre Remus, vraiment..._ Alors oui, Sirius travaille avec Remus, tout simplement pour le soulager les lendemains de pleines-lunes (c'est fatiguant, et ce malgré la Potion Tue-Loup) mais aussi parce que c'était le rêve de Remus, d'ouvrir une librairie, et qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir ! :D - _5)_ _N'as-tu pas peur que Harry ne fasse pas "invincible", en fait je veux bien que Sirius et Remus l'aient entraînés, logique même, mais s'il "savaient" qu'il y allait avoir une autre guerre, pourquoi Remus demande-t-il a Dumby si Voldemort va revenir ? si ils se doutent pour la prochaine guerre, alors ils devraient ce douter pour le retour du serpent pas beau ?_ Tu demandes si Harry ne fait pas trop Gary-Sue ? On me l'a déjà fait remarqué, mais je te dirais ceci : un événement de son enfance a fait qu'il a voulu s'entraîner de façon plus approfondie. Pour ce qui est de Remus, oui, il se doute qu'il y aura une nouvelle Guerre, tout comme Sirius, mais Dumbledore reste l'expert par rapport à Voldemort, c'est normal qu'il lui demande son avis ! - _6)_ _Harry renie ses parents et son frère, pour lui sa seule famille c'est Sirius et Remus, ok, alors pourquoi ne renie-t-il pas son nom de famille ? pourquoi ne s'appelle-t-il pas juste Black-Lupin ?_ Alors oui, Harry renie ses parents et son frère, mais il reste un Potter ! Il se sent lié à ses ancêtres, d'Ignotus Peverell à ses grands-parents. De plus, tout est une question de politique, chez les Sang-Pur, surtout chez les familles ayant le titre de Lord. En gardant le nom de Potter, Harry deviendra Lord Potter-Black, et pas seulement Lord Black. - _7)_ _Et franchement, les profs en ont pas marre de dire "Potter-Black-Lupin" ? A leur place, fait longtemps que j'aurai appelé Harry "Black" ou "Lupin", c'est quand même vachement plus pratique xD_ Oui, c'est long à dire, et aussi à écrire ! Mais c'est son nom, et Harry en est fier ! :P - _8)_ _Aussi, tu dis qu'au manoir, les trois zigotos ont des elfes de maisons, pourtant c'est Remus qui cuisine ? ça devrait être les elfes non ? ou alors j'ai mal lu/compris ?_ Tu as bien lu, ils ont des Elfes de Maison, qui s'occupent du Manoir et de la cuisine, mais Remus aime s'occuper du repas de Noël, et faire la cuisine de temps en temps ! :) Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions correctement ! Pour ce qui est du Tome III, il faudra attendre quelques semaines pour le lire, mais il est fini, donc tu l'auras ! :P Merci encore pour ta review (c'est la plus longue que j'ai jamais eu xD) ! :DD

* * *

Voilà pour le premier Interlude des Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, retraçant le point de vue de Dumbledore ! C'est court, mais c'est normal ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 _Hedwige Theme_ , John Williams

* * *

Interlude :

Albus Dumbledore suçota son bonbon au citron, pensif. Cette année n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Déjà, son ami Nicolas Flamel lui avait fait part de ses craintes par rapport à la Pierre Philosophale, il pensait que quelqu'un voulait la lui voler et ne faisait pas assez confiance aux Gobelins pour la garder en sécurité. Albus avait alors suggéré de la garder à Poudlard : c'était après tout le lieu le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne.

Flamel avait accepté, alors Dumbledore, son Professeur de DCFM et ses quatre Directeurs de Maisons avaient mis en place tout un enchaînement d'obstacles pour la garder en sécurité. Il fallait que les obstacles soient assez difficiles pour éviter que n'importe qui puisse atteindre la Pierre, mais assez simple pour pouvoir être désactivés rapidement en cas de problème. Albus avait finalisé le tout avec un enchantement lié au Miroir de Risèd : toute personne voulant la Pierre pour s'en servir à des fins personnelles ne se verrait que boire l'Elixir de Longue Vie et transformer tout métal en or sans jamais pouvoir accéder à la Pierre.

Ensuite, Albus avait reçu un courrier d'Ollivander lui expliquant que la Baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort lui avait été achetée par un gamin de onze ans dont il ne connaissait pas le nom alors qu'il allait la présenter au Survivant. Cela lui avait causé une nuit d'insomnie de savoir _pourquoi_ la Baguette possédant la deuxième plume de Fumseck n'avait pas choisi Tristan mais un parfait inconnu.

Une fois cela fait, était arrivée la rentrée. Bien sûr, Dumbledore attendait cette rentrée avec impatience, puisque Tristan entrait à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas lui qui avait le plus surpris le vieux mage.

 _Harry Potter-Black-Lupin._

Albus se souvenait très bien de l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie en se rendant compte qu'Harry n'avait séjourné que quelques temps chez les Dursley. Selon Vernon et Pétunia, ils étaient rentrés le soir où ils l'avaient trouvé devant le pas de la porte pour trouver la maison vide de tout jeune Sorcier.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, cela avait été un soulagement de le voir s'avancer à la Répartition. Bien sûr, le fait que l'Héritier Potter soit également devenu l'Héritier Black et Lupin n'était pas prévu, mais Albus ne voyait pas ce que cela changeait.

La haine que le Serpentard vouait à ses parents biologiques et à son frère avait trouvé une parfaite réciprocité dans les sentiments que nourrissait les trois Potter à son égard, à la surprise d'Albus.

Lily semblait croire qu'avoir mis au monde ' _un gamin pratiquement Cracmol et inutile_ ' comme elle le lui avait dit elle-même après la convocation d'Harry dans son Bureau, était une bonne raison pour haïr un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé. James, lui, avait d'abord été en colère, puis plus réservé, puis de nouveau en colère en voyant l'ombre qu'Harry allait faire à Tristan. Il est vrai que l'aîné Potter semblait bien plus talentueux que son frère, tant au niveau scolaire que magique.

L'idée qu'Harry soit en fait le Survivant et non Tristan l'avait souvent effleuré, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et se souvienne que Tristan était le cadet, et donc né le plus près de la fin du mois de juillet que son frère.

Puis Halloween était arrivé, et les Potter lui avait soufflé l'idée de laisser Tristan faire un discours pour fêter les dix ans de la défaite de Voldemort. Albus avait d'abord sourit en imaginant la réaction de son Professeur de Potions avant d'accepter. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être une si mauvaise idée. Mais Quirell était arrivé, annonçant la présence d'un Troll dans les cachots.

Les Professeurs cherchaient le Troll quand le Directeur avait reçu un Patronus de Minerva annonçant que le Troll avait été maîtrisé par Messieurs Zabini et Potter-Black-Lupin.

Le récit de la façon dont deux Premières Années avaient maîtrisés un Troll des Montagnes adulte lui fit hausser un sourcil en réalisant qu'Harry était beaucoup plus avancé qu'il ne le pensait.

L'année avait continué sans trop de mal, hormis qu'hier, alors qu'il rentrait du Ministère, où il n'aurait jamais dû aller, Rogue vienne le prévenir que quatre Serpentard s'étaient introduit sous la trappe gardée par Touffu, espérant sauver la Pierre Philosophale de Quirell.

Lui et son espion étaient arrivés dans la dernière pièce au moment où l'esprit de Voldemort -était-ce son esprit ? Dumbledore ne le savait pas- sortait de ce qu'il restait du corps de Quirell alors que l'aîné Potter s'évanouissait, la Pierre Philosophale dans la main.

Dumbledore avait passé la soirée à interroger les trois étudiants conscients avant que l'Héritier Black ne se réveille. Les déductions faites par ce groupe de Serpentard l'avaient impressionné, lui qui pensait la Pierre en sécurité ! Il s'était bien trompé. En tout cas, Quirell était mort, la Pierre sauvée et le Quatuor d'Argent (comme s'amusait à les appeler les Professeurs) avait empêché que Voldemort ne revienne.

Voldemort… Voilà bien un individu qui lui causait quelques soucis. Il n'avait pas pu revenir à la vie ce soir, mais Albus le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. Il semblerait que la Seconde Guerre ne soit plus proche qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Un trille rassurant le coupa dans ses réflexions, et il se tourna en direction de son Phénix qui le fixait de ses yeux dorés.

\- Tu as raison, Fumseck, nous verrons en temps voulu, fit-il en se levant. En tout cas, j'ai quelques points à distribuer, ce soir !

Et il sortit de son bureau, se rendant au banquet de fin d'année.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

Voila pour le dernier Chapitre de ce Tome I ! :D

Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, cela m'a fait très plaisir de voir que cela vous plaisait autant ! :D

Je commence la publication du Tome II dans deux semaines (le samedi 5 septembre) !

(Pour ce qui est des éventuelles reviews anonymes de ce chapitre, j'y répondrais sur le premier chapitre du Tome II ! :D)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	19. Annonce Tome II

**ANNONCE**

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà, je poste cette annonce juste pour vous dire que la **publication du Tome II** a commencé ! :) Oui, je me fais de la pub, mais bon... ^^

C'est surtout que je viens d'avoir cette review : " _Ha_ _bah moi qui me disais que le Tome 1 n'avançait plus, en faite il y a le tome 2 :D_ ", donc j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de prévenir ici ! :)

Voilà le lien du Tome II : s/11488156/1/Harry-Potter-Black-Lupin-Tome-II

Voilà, voilà...

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
